InTraining
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: Finished for now. Both Kai and IceDevimon are trying their hands at defeating the trio of fighters, but when it all said and done, the stars will glow as new hero is born
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hey there, I'm the master of the tamers and I'm here to tell you I don't know Digimon. About the only I own are the two men Matthew Smith and Sho Nonaka.  
  
Rika (enter into the room): So you're the new guy I have been hearing about.  
  
Me (Turn to face her): Yup that's me. And what do I owe the honor of your visit here?  
  
Rika: I'm just here to you not to make me do anything embarrassing and we're okay.  
  
Me (Smiling evilly): Oh maybe I'll make you wear a nice pretty pin dress and make you dance with Guilmon.  
  
Rika (Getting mad): You wouldn't dare?  
  
Me (Smiling more): Try me.  
  
Rika (Totally loses it and start running towards me) L'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Me (Just held out my hand and stopped Rika): okay on with my first story, while I try and calm down the kid.  
  
  
  
In-Training:  
  
Prologue: The past being dug up.  
  
Night had long cents came and most people were getting ready for bed. But a lone figure makes his away across the rooftops. Cloaked in a black cape, he was like a shadow moving to the naked eye. But it wasn't just the cape that made this figure seem invisible, his movements were also shadowed like. He never even made a single sound as he quietly walked a crossed rooftops. He breathing was so quiet; it was like he wasn't even breathing at all. He even one point, jumped into a yield with a dog in it, but the dog didn't even pick on the mysterious intruder scent. He quickly jumped back onto the rooftops without making any type of noise. This man was truly like a shadow, but yet he don't go completely unnoticed As he made his way pasted the park, he jumped passed a old hut looking place, where a certain someone in there got a whiff of his scent. But he wasn't around long enough for the creature known as a digimon to get a good enough whiff. But what the digimon known, as Guilmon was able to get from this stranger scent confused him. The scent was enough, but something about it didn't smell right. It almost smelled like it was tainted with something. Something like pure darkness and Guilmon didn't like it one. But it was gone almost as it was there and the virus-type digimon didn't get a good enough whiff to tell anything. Or maybe he was just so hungry, that his mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
(At an all to familiar house)  
  
Our mysterious stranger had finally reached his destination. Landing on a tree with the greatest of ease, he looked at an old fashion looking Chinese house with a fence around it. He knew this house more then he cared or wished too. Even though his face was calm, his eyes burned with a hatred so great, it was almost like his eyes themselves were on fire. This place sure brings back memories. Most I would like to forget, the mysterious man thought. And yet he was fighting with is own rage not to simply jump from his hiding spot and break through the door. But he would only get hurt that way. He knew that he's unable to even step in the front lawn of that house. Curse my mother and her spells, he thought. So instead he focus he senses on what was inside and through the use of his senses, his mind eye begin forming a picture of what was in the house, almost like he was seeing right through the wall. And he could tee that there were three presences in there. There was an old woman preparing dinner in the kitchen. There was also a young in her room, looking through a deck of cards. When he saw that the girl an evil smile crossed his face. But when he saw the third presence, his smile vanished. He could tell that this third presence wasn't human. Focusing all of his senses, an image begins to form of the creature's shape. It reminds him of a fox, standing on its hare legs. Its hands were in purple gloves that nearly ran up to it shoulders and yinyang symbols were on the gloves. It was mostly covered in yellow fur, but had some white hanging around it neck. Finally he made out purple symbols on each of it legs. This creature the man was studying could only be what people were calling a digimon. He heard of these things, they were said to be strong and had the ability to change into other forms, giving it even more power. He could sense that the digimon was indeed powerful, but he wasn't worried for he knew, he was more powerful then anything this weak creature hope of being. He once again looked at the house normally. And once again, more memories were coming to him. But these were different. Those were of that fate day more then 13 years ago. He ran his hand along a scar shaped like a lightening bolt on his right cheek.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It was raining out, but two people didn't seem to notice or care. That's because the rain wasn't even touching their bodies. Those two figures were giving off so much incredibly energy, the rain turned into steam before hitting either of them. But either cared about the rain, both were focus on each other. One was the very stranger, only young and wearing a nice sweater, white kakis and black high-tops. The other guy was wearing a black jacket that matched his hair and it white hood flying in the light breeze. He had dark blue jeans on. And to top it all off, he also wore high-tops, only his were red with metal tips. (N/A kinda sound familiar don't they?) "I'm only asking this once, will you leave my family alone or do we have to get ugly?" the black haired man asked. "You know brother-in law that's just not me," the other guy with red hair said. "Then think as this a message from my wife and daughter!" the black haired man called out and drove his felt fist inot the other go cheek. The impact of the punch sent the redhead flying a good five feet. The man set up and rubbed his cheek and notice blood on his sleeve. "I notice you haven't gone soft while living with my sister and that brat you have been taking care of," the redhead said and smiled evilly. Black was anger now, no one calls his little girl a brat and gets away with it. So he rushed forward, ready to boot this guy right in the face. But then his smile turned smile turn into a grin and Red throw a punch right at his opponent's grain. But surprisely Black jumped into the sky. Red barely was able to dove out of the way as his opponent dropped from the sky. Red bounce of the ground with the use of his hands and high into the sky, where he stayed, hovering. "You see brother-in law I learned how to fly," Red said as he turned around, only to find opponent gone. He searched the area, but could neither found him nor sense him. "Up here!" he heard an all to familiar voice called out. Red looked up to where the voice came from and saw his opponent higher then he was. "You forget, they don't call me the shadow fighter for nothing and you also forget I'm a really good jumper!" Black screamed before giving his opponent a drop kick straight to the face. Red came crashing back to the ground, but easily got back to his feet. His opponent landed charged at him. Red did the same thing, both ready to finish this.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
The mysterious black-cloaked figure was pulled out of his thoughts as he sensed someone coming. But this was someone he has been waiting for a long time. He watched as a beautiful woman with blonde hair all tied up and resting against the back of her head came into view. She wore white pants with a long sleeve blue shirt. Still have your beauty after all of these years, but once I get done with you, the only job you would be able to get are roles in monster movies, he thought and raised his hand, getting ready to move once his prey was in place. But then the woman head shut up and looked in his direction. The cloaked figure quickly marked his presence before his prey could pick up on his location. The young woman looked at the tree that the figure was hiding in a few minutes before entering the lawn of her house. Stupid! I should have known she could feel my presence. He stood there, in the tree, watching the house, his anger boiling. But then he begins calming down as a plan formed in his head. Why just beat her, while I can break her. Yes, that it, break her and my victory would be much more sweeter. And I know how to do it too. And with an evil grin on his face, the figure continued to watch his prey.  
  
(Inside the house)  
  
World famous model Rumiko Nonaka was on her when she felt it. A presence she hasn't felt in nearly thirteen years. But she knew that was impossible, that person has been dead for nearly that long. Or has he? She thought. She had looked in the direction she thought she felt something. But it was not there anymore. She stood them for a few moments just looking at the tree, to see if she could feel anything. But after a few more minutes she just shrugged it off and went inside. But once in the safely of her own home, another thought came to her mind. But she has been worrying about this for a while now. Rika turned fourteen nearly a mouth ago and yet nothing happening to her. Maybe just maybe, my husband has done more then one thing for this family. She became sad as she thought of the man she loved. A man who gave his ever lives for her family. She enters into the kitchen and she her mother preparing dinner. The old woman lifted her head from her work and acknowledged the person who just entered with a quick nodded. Even though the old woman face was calm, her eyes were alive with the same emotion as her daughter's eyes. Both were worried about something. The famous model returned the nod and leaved the kitchen. She made her where to her daughter's room and lighten knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard her daughter say. She entered and saw her daughter, Rika Nonaka at her desk, going through her desk of digimon playing cards. And standing near her was a fox- liking creature with yellow fur. Her name was Renamon, a digmon. By now Rumiko had gotten use to her being around. But what Renamon was capable of doing also brought back a lot of painful memories for the model. "Dinner nearly ready you two," Rumiko said. "Okay," her daughter replied coldly Even though they relationship had improved cents something that happened along time ago, Rika still seem cold to her own mother at times. "Um Rika have you been felling will lately?" Rumiko has been asking this question even sent Rika turned fourteen. Rika sighed before answering," Yes mom for about the tenth time, yes." "Well actually this would count as the eleventh time she asked," Renamon said calmly. Rika shot her digimon partner one of her famous death glares and said," Renamon I don't need your two cents." "Well I just wondering if you have any problems like short of breath or felt incredibly tired or weak kneed," Rumiko said, and then leaved. One she was sure her mother was gone, Rika asked," What's with her and my health, lately?" "She just concerned like any mother would be," Renamon said calmly. But she was thinking, I been wondering that too. "Yeah, but she been asking me that even sent I turn 14, almost like she was scared or something like that," Rika said. That something the fox digimon never thought of, but it fitted when she thought about it. If she is worried about Rika, then that means she must know something, but what? Renamon thought about it for a minute and decided to go and check something out. "Rika, I would meet you at the table," Renamon calmly said. "Okay," her tamer replied. Then the fox type digimon disappeared from sight as she went into shadow form. In this from Renamon could walk among humans without being seen. The fox digimon made her way to the kitchen to find her tamer's mother and grandmother talking. "Well she seems okay, so maybe she would have to go through what we both went through at her age Rika's grandmother said. "Maybe but still what if it's happened to her, I just don't think I could live with myself if she ever have to go through what I want through," Rika's mother said with great sorrow in her voice. This puzzled the digimon very much. From the way it sounded both Rika's mother and grandmother went through something around the age Rika is now. And that only made the fox type more worried. "And I felt him while coming home," Rumiko said with even greater sorrow and she looked ready to cry. The look on Rika's grandmother face just made Renamon worry even more. The normally calm woman face was now felled with sorrow and fear. "But that's impossible, Matthew made sure he would never trouble this family thirteen years ago," Rika's grandmother said with just as great sorrow as her own daughter's. This just made Renamon wonder more. It would seem she was getting more questions then answers and this made the digimon worry more. What could these two be so worry about? Who is this Matthew and who is these other guy they're talking about? And what do this have to do with Rika? But all this wondering was doing something that rarely happens. Renamon was getting a headache. That was about the time Rumiko looked over at the spot where Renamon was hiding. Her mother quickly followed her daughter glaze and Renamon became even more puzzled. Can she tell where I am? No it can't be that. Can it? But that was about the time Rika entered and Renamon decided to join them for dinner, another rare occasion. And then the four begin eating.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
With questions still buzzing around in Renamon head, she had a hard time getting to sleep. So she decided to go for a little walk in the park and maybe talk with Guilmon. Renamon would never come out and say it, but she has strong feelings for the virus-type digimon. And if she would even to show it to any of the other digimon, especially Terriermon or Impmon, she would never it live it down. But a digimon could dream just like a human can. She stepped out of the house in shadow form as other questions started to come to mind. Like how was Rika's mother able to sense Renamon was in the room? Or about both mother and grandmother great concerned for they daughter and granddaughter, about something. But what that was still escaped the digimon. And in the end that made her very worried. Worried that something might happened to the person she could possible call her own. Just as she exit through the fence, she saw movement out of the corner of her right eye. Something black. Her first thoughts was that it was just Impmon her to bug her. The little demon digimon just love making fun of all of the digimon. But Renamon was used to that by now. But what she saw when she looked startled her a little. It was a human wearing a black cloak, just staring at the Nonaka household. But what amazed the rookie digimon was, she couldn't pick this human scent up. It was almost like he didn't even one. But that's when Renamon notice that the man wasn't just staring at the house. No, he was staring at Rika's room. Sensing danger, Renamon quickly made her way over to the tree and jumped up. But when she reached the guy, he backhanded her in the stomach. And then with the same hand, backhanded Renamon in the face. The fox digimon fell back into her physical form before crashing to the ground. Renamon didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that she couldn't smell this human or the fact that he was able to sense her. Then the guy jumped down from the tree and closed his hand around Renamon's throat. "No matter how quiet you think you are fox, no one and I mean no one can get the drop on me," the mysterious man said. But then Renamon notice something, his hair. It was just like Rika's. But she notices the pure hatred in his blue eyes. Then before letting Renamon go, the black-cloaked stranger gave her one good punch to her stomach. Then letting go of the fox digimon, the leaped into the air silently and out Renamon view. The blow to the rookie digimon stomach had hurt her very much. She was struggling to get to her feet This as been one of those confusing day, she thought as she rested against the tree.  
  
(In Rumiko room)  
  
Renamon wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Rumiko has been restless even cents coming home and sensing what she hopped wasn't whom she thought it was. So she was just lying on the floor, look at a gold locket with a black lightening bolt on it. If he is really alive, then Rika is in more danger then with that whole D-reaper thing, she thought. Rumiko knew the whole D-reaper event was crazy, but this could be ten times worse. Because she knew what this enemy was capable of doing. Probably gotten better during those last thirteen years too. Then she took her locket in her hands and opened it. In it was a picture of her family and herself. The way she looked thirteen years ago, her long hair tied up in a ponytail and flowing behind her back. And next to her with an arm wrapped around her was the man she loved so much, his black jacket matching his black hair. And his violet eyes shining with just so much live. And in his other arm was the barely one years old Rika, the same colored eyes shining just like her father's. And right next to the picture were the words, never forget Wildcat. A tear ran down her cheek as she closed the locket and ran her finger along the lightening crest. She knew that it was the symbol of her husband family. She set there for a while, until she decided maybe a nice walk would do her good. So getting dressed in clothes that no one would recognize her in, she made her way to her daughter's room to check on her. She didn't need to worry about Renamon; she knew that the fox type wasn't there. Renamon had leaved just a few minutes ago. But en if she was in there, Rumiko could sneak by the digimon with out any trouble. Just one of the many tricks her late husband had given to her. Once she was sure Rika was okay, Rumiko went outside, but didn't notice Renamon catching her breathe by the tree near the house. But Renamon notice the model What's she doing out so late? Oh well guess I would just follow her, it just might be the key to this whole thing, Renamon thought just before phasing into shadow form as her tamer's mother walked by her.  
  
(In the city)  
  
Rumiko has been walking around the city for nearly an hour and no one has notice who she truly was. But she was well a wear that Renamon has been following her even cents she leaved the house. But what she wasn't a wear of was that she had another shadow following her. It was tat black- cloaked stranger. This stranger was even better hiding then Renamon was. Rumiko just kept on walking, enjoying have a nice quiet time. But with Renamon on her heel, she knew she could go to her secret relaxing spot. So the famous model headed into an alleyway. Renamon was confused but followed anywhere's. But found no trace of her tamers mother. She was nowhere in the ally and Renamon could pick up her scent either. This was starting to really get on Renamon's last nerves. And she doesn't loose her temper ever easily. This just hasn't been my night, she thought as she leaved. Seconds after the digimon leaved, Rumiko reappeared in the alleyway with a grin on her face. Well it's nice to see all the training my husband had given me really works, she thought as she leaved the ally. She walked to an old run down apartment and went in, the least place you wouldn't think of seeing a world famous model going into. Thinking she wasn't being followed anymore, Rumiko want straight there, still unaware of her second shadow. Most thought that it was just an old run building, which only bums and homeless people live. But Rumiko actually owes one of the rooms in the building. But this building also brings back some painful memories for the model. Once reaching the third floor, she went to one of the first doors in the hallway and unlocked it with a key she dug out of her pocket. She stepped into a room felled with object of many sizes scattered about the room. She walked over to a shelve felled with things. But what caught her eyes was a picture in a wooden frame. The picture was of young black haired boy around 14 in age holding a cat with blonde fur. Next to the frame was a cat bed with the words wildcat in black letter on it. Many others things were on that shelve too. There was a cat collar with a nametag on it. The name read Rumiko Smith. And a punching bag was in the far corner of the room, near the door. She moved from the shelve to a chair and set down in it. Next to it was a small table with another picture frame on it. The picture was of two men standing in between a young woman. The woman was the famous model herself, only in her teenage years. One of the man was the guy from the picture in Rumiko's locket. And the other man was someone new. This new guy has brown hair and most beautiful green eyes, anybody would even see. She grabbed the frame and looked at it with a tear in her eye. It's been so long sent I seen both of the men I care deeply, she looked at the brown haired man. Nine years sent I last seen you, Sho Nonaka, then at the black haired man, and even longer for you Matthew Smith. She was now crying freely and hugging the picture frame closed to her. I miss both of you soooo much. So she just set there crying for people who were no longer with her.  
  
(Outside the apartment building)  
  
Hanging on the fire escape with the mysterious cloaked figure. He was looking through a window and was greatly degusted for what he saw. Even after Rumiko had lost Renamon, he had stayed with her. But he was a little surprised at the method of how she ditched the digimon. But if you take account of who she was married to, it shouldn't be that surprising. But yet he was. And in the end that only made his thrust for revenge bigger But with this little bay I have. It would make my revenge even sweeter, he thought as he withdraws his right and from his cloak. And in it was an object that looked like a gold necklace. Lack back at the model he thought, soon my little sister, you would be begging me to end you live. And chuckling evilly, the mysterious figure off the fire escape and into the night.  
  
Me: Okay so email me and tell what you thought of it.  
  
Rika (Angrily say): Well I think it sucked.  
  
Me (Turning to face her): Oh, this coming from someone who all tied up.  
  
Rika (Looked at her tied up hands and feet): You just take me by surprised.  
  
Me (Smile evilly): Yeah right I was able to tie you up without evening trying kid.  
  
Me: Well anywhere's review to tell me what you thought of my first try. 


	2. Collared

Me: Well you know the deal I don't own Digimon or anything for that matter.  
  
Rika (Still tied up): Hey you better untie me before gets here or you're really going to get it.  
  
Renamon (Appears right beside her tamer): Well actually I have been here the whole time.  
  
Rika (Looking at her digimon): Renamon untie me.  
  
Renamon: Of course Rika (Bent down and untie Rika)  
  
Rika (Getting to her feet): Thanks Renamon. (Then charged me)  
  
Me (Just stood there and when Rika was near, move to the side and trip her): Okay on with the story before the kid here needs another time out.  
  
  
  
In-Training: Chapter one: Collared.  
  
  
  
After the run in with that mysterious human nearly two nights ago and the strange behavior of her tamer's mother, Renamon wasn't letting Rika out of her sights. Now quietly following Rika in shadow form, the fox-type digimon had this strange feeling that she wasn't the only one following the young redhead. But Renamon knew that the stranger had the ability of masking her own scent, making it hard to know if he was there of not. And those punches he gave really hurt, she thought as she rubbed a score spot on her stomach.  
  
But what still surprised and puzzled her was the fact that he had sensed her and nailed her hard in the stomach.  
  
And there were other things that complicated all of this even more. Like the way her tamer's mother sudden intense in her daughter's health. Or the weird conversation Rika's mother and her grandmother had that same two nights ago. They were talking about something that happened to both of them when they were around Rika's age. But before Renamon could learn any more, Rika's mother had somehow sense that Renamon was in the room, spying on them. But how the famous model did it still puzzled the digimon  
  
And yet there were other things to add to this ever-growing mystery. A mystery that Renamon to the best of her knowledge hasn't been able to figure out yet  
  
Then she saw something that took her mind off of the matter as the moment. The hut that a certain red-scaled digimon lived in. Just the site of that place made her cheeks grows hot. Luckily for her she was in shadow form or Rika would probably tease her about it. Her tamer knew about her secret crush on Guilmon. But then she picked up a familiar human scent that made her smile. For the human was that of Tokato Matsuki. Renamon knew her tamer had a crush on the unofficial leader of the group of humans known as the tamers. It was really by accident that she found out Rika's secret too.  
  
Renamon had just come home from an evening moonwalk and was getting into bed when she heard the word, Tokato. Wondering what her tamer was dreaming about, she listened in. But she didn't have to wait long. For next Rika said the words I love you. Well that shocked Renamon so much that she actually fainted. Well she woke up the next morning, she saw Rika giving her a question glare. Next Rika told her that she was awoken when she had heard something hitting the floor. Well naturally Renamon her told her about what she heard and promise not to tell anybody about it. But for some reason Renamon told Rika about her crush for Guilmon. And like Renamon herself, Rika promised not to tell anybody about it either. Both tamer and digimon knew they would never betray one another.  
  
She was pulled from her train of thought when she saw the face of Tokato. He was asleep against a wall near the steel cage-like door of Guilmon's home. The young tamer's head was tossing back and forth and was covered in sweat. Renamon had seen this before. It would seem that Tokato was having a nightmare. He has been having them a lot lately. But what could he be dreaming about? Renamon wondered.  
  
(Tokato's dream)  
  
He was back in the digital world, facing down Beelzemon, just after he deleted one his friends Juri Konto Digimon partner Leomon. That was about the time he lost control of his temper and ordered WarGrowlmon to digivolve into a monster called Megidramon. When he notice Beelzemon, he attacked him and the two mega-leveled digimon fought it out. But Beelzemon seemed outclassed even after he uploaded the data of the monkey deva Makuramon and the extra data of Taomon and Rapidmon. But still the monster that had once been Tokato's trusted friend and partner won against Beelzemon. And when he was done with that, the monster totally lost it and begins killing the tamers. Tokato watched helpless as his former went for the tamers, Henry Wong and his little sister Suzie.  
  
Before struck died Tokato heard his friend say," It's all your fault Tokato." And with that his partner struck best friend and little sister down for good. Then Megidrarmon moved to his former tamer's others friends and killed them, one by one. Until he finally reached the only person to ever challenge Tokato. Rika Nonaka, the digimon queen. He watched as the fear and dread grow in her violet colored eyes. And before she was killed by his former partner claws, Rika said, I hate you Tokato." And with that being she was gone for good. Then the monster turned to Tokato and everything around the two just seems to fade, leaving only a dark, lifeless void.  
  
Then Megidramon talked in his Guilmon child-like voice," Isn't this what you wanted Tamer?  
  
Tokato was shocked, but he mannered to shouted back," I didn't want any of this!"  
  
"But you did, my being is proof of that. Your anger caused all of this. You are the cause of all of this, so you must suffer."  
  
Then Tokato felt something begin crawling up his feet. He looked down to see the very darkness itself covering his feet and moving up his body. Then he former partner turned monster vanished after saying," You're the monster not me.  
  
And Tokato stood there being swallowed by the darkness his own raged had created. But before being completely swallowed, he said," I'm sorry everyone."  
  
(End of Tokato dream)  
  
The young man eyes snapped opened to see a young female with strawberry hair, looking just a tiny bit worried.  
  
"Oh hi Rika," Tokato said in a low tone.  
  
"Hey goggledhead what where you dreaming about?" she asked in her usual commending tone.  
  
The male tamer got to his feet and said in a float tone," It's nothing."  
  
And begin walking inside his partner home.  
  
"It was about what happened in the digital world all of those years ago, right?" Rika asked with just a tiny bit of concern in her voice.  
  
Tokato stopped and hanged his head. His grip on the old bar door became tighter as he said with great sorrow. "Yes, but just leave it as that." Then went inside.  
  
Even the digimon queen knew when not to push things. So she just followed him in. Once inside she notice Tokato sitting against a wall to her right with his arms, but refusing to sleep. Even his digimon partner Guilmon, the bread-loving goofy dinoboy didn't seem like himself lately. He just sat there, eating some bread while staring at the person who brought that bread. And it bothered the young redhead tamer more then she lets on.  
  
So to get her mind off of it, she pulled out her cards and begin going through them. But that was just a plan to lure the goggleheaded tamer into a game. And it worked too, for it wasn't long before the two tamers were playing a round of the game. And with Tokato fast growing skills of being a tamer and all, he was quickly reaching Rika's level. But he wasn't there yet. So Rika played a card, (R/N Sorry I don't know much about the game myself), that blew Tokato out of the water and won her the game.  
  
But Tokato didn't look disappointed. Instead he was smiling. Rika liked it when he's smiled.  
  
He's looks so cute when he smiles she thought as she stared into his eyes and he stared back. Both were lost in the moment, until they heard.  
  
"Geeze would you two just kiss and get it over with," an all to familiar voice sarcastically said.  
  
The pair turned their heads to see, Henry and his digimon partner Terriermon. Henry had his head hanging, his eyes closed with his thumb and index finger just below them.  
  
"Well c'mon you are going to kiss or not?" Terriermon asked sarcastically.  
  
Right at that moment both Tokato and Rika rushed forward, grabbed the small bunny/dog by his long ears and shoved him against a wall.  
  
"Listen you, if you even say anything like that again, I'll make sure you would get something ten times worse then anything Henry's sister could even do, got that," Rika said angrily.  
  
"Yeah same here," Tokato said.  
  
"Yeah got you two, never say it again. Don't worry you can count on me," Terriermon said nervously.  
  
"Good," the two tamers said and dropped the digimon.  
  
But Henry who eyes had opened when he felt Terriermon being yanked from his shoulders notice the faint blush on his fellow tamers. But shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey brainiac are you going to stand there all day or are you going to came in?" Rika asked sarcastically.  
  
Henry just raised his right eyebrow as he set down next to his digimon. Out of the whole group, he was the only person that seems to be capable of putting up with her attitude. But he also knew a few things about his two best friends that he would never say. Mainly because he knew he would get a beating from both of his friends.  
  
"So Henry what was so important that I need to give up my morning sleep-in?" Tokato asked jokily.  
  
"Yeah I want to know that too. So out with it branic," Rika said.  
  
Henry took a deep breath and said," Well my dad got a call from Yamaki the other day."  
  
Everyone full attention turned on Henry when he said that name. Yamaki was the head of the secretly fond project called Hypnous, who job was to watch over the digital plane and unsure no wild digimon would even enter into the real world. But that didn't go so well. In truth because of Yamaki, some of the must powerful digimon the world would probably ever see enter into the real world. But if it were for the tamers and their digimon, the world would have probably been in slaved by those evil digimon. But the tamers stopped them and then Yamaki and his people allied with them during the fight with the D-reaper.  
  
"Yeah and what did he say?" Tokato asked.  
  
"Well he said that some kind of massive energy has been gathering between the boarders of the Digital and Real world for nearly two days," Henry explained calmly.  
  
Everyone there fell silent, well almost everyone.  
  
"Oh c'mon guys it's not like we can't take whoever this is on," Terriermon said.  
  
"Terriermon, we don't know what we're up against," Henry said scolding his digimon.  
  
"Oh c'mon we took on the D-reaper remember, so I think we can take on a long digimon," Terriermon said.  
  
Henry just shocks his head. But then he looked over at Rika, knowing all to well that at one point she would have agreed with his partner. But she changed. A lot.  
  
"So what do we do?" Tokato asked.  
  
"Well that's easy gogglehead we wait," Rika replied in he usual tone.  
  
But then they heard a beeping noise coming from their D-arks and Guilmon's eyes narrowed at he begin growling  
  
"Boy that wasn't long," Tokato said.  
  
"Well let's go boys," Rika said as she dashed out of the old building.  
  
"Man some things never change," Tokato said as he and Henry hurried to caught up with Rika.  
  
(Somewhere close)  
  
The mysterious black-cloaked stranger had listen to the whole conversation. And wasn't surprised that the girl was so much like those who he angered so much. She has her mother stubbornness and at the same time her father cold hard determination. But today I'll see who she takes after more. Not that it really matters, but I must know, he thought.  
  
For the passed two days, he had watched over the young girl known as a digimon tamer and learned. And was quite surprised of how much that thing knows as a digimon resemble her tamers father. The stranger could only frown when he thought of that man. The every man who defeated the stranger so long, long ago.  
  
That digimon thing is so much like him. That cold hard stare that hides so much. Her fighting ability so close to that man. Being able to fade in the shadows just like he could. Everything about that digimon reminds me of that man who defeated me, his anger was raising as he ran his thumb down the scar on his cheek.  
  
But he quickly calmed down. If he looses his temper now, everything could be lost. He had worked to hard for the past two days and beyond that for his revenge. And he didn't want to waste his carefully planning to something as stupid as his own rage.  
  
It is said that revenge is a dish best shoved cold. And I have been waiting thirteen years for this. Surely I can wait a few more days for my plans to unfold.  
  
But the stranger could only frown again when the word "thirteen" appeared in his head.  
  
For nearly that long he had spent regaining strength after his fight with that man and he had spent that time planning. He had traveled around the world, collecting things for his revenge, studying in many different arts, taking many test and suffering many embarrassing times. But it was worth it, for now the time was drawing even closer.  
  
Part of his plan was to see how strong that digimon was by pining it against it own. So he had send his consciousness into something called the digital world and found a digimon that was close to entering the real world and bargained with it to hold out for two day, before entering the real world. And if that digimon did that, the stranger would gave the digimon more power to defeat the ones called the tamers.  
  
In the end the digimon agreed and was now just entering into the real world. But the stranger knew even with the power he would be giving the digimon still wouldn't help him won. He pulled himself out of thought because he was needed now.  
  
The stranger begin Levantine off of the tree he was using to spy on his prey and high into the air. He could see a fog beginning to blanket somehow not to far off. Then he begins flying towards the fog with an evil grin on his face.  
  
(Inside the Digital field)  
  
The three tamers ran into the fog and then Henry and Rika took off their shades and Tokato pull his goggles up. Then they looked at their newest opponent. For anyone who is familiar with that cartoon show known as Digimon would recognize this one. He had four roots like legs. His was shaped like a tree's. He had two long arms with a cane type like thing in his right hand. He had bush like hair and cherries sticking out of it. His eyes glowed with a dark red color.  
  
Rika pulled out her D-ark and got the data of this new wild one. "Cherrymon, ultimate level, his attacks are cherrybomb and weed whacker." (R/N I came up with those attacks because I really don't know them and If anyone know the real attacks or a good site where I can found the real attacks of Cherrymon I would love to hear about it)  
  
That was about the time Renamon appeared by her tamer's side. She notice the color of this Cherrymon's eyes were off. She had fought with a few Cherrymon while in the digital world and she knew that their eyes were yellow not red. Plus from the look in those discolored eyes, Renamon could tell this Cherrymon was completely mindless. And for some reason she had a bad feeling about this wild one.  
  
"Ready Renamon?" Rika asked as she pulled out a card from her pack.  
  
"Always," the fox digimon replied calmly as she stepped forward.  
  
"You ready boy," Tokato asked as he pulled a card from his pocket.  
  
"Ready Tokatomon," Guilmon said.  
  
"Henry," Terriermon said as he jumped off of his tamer shoulder and joined his friends  
  
"Right," Henry replied, also pulling out a card.  
  
The three digimon then stepped and readied for battle. Then the wild digimon used his free arm to hit the other digimon.  
  
Then each tamer brought their cards up to their D-arks and screamed," Digi-modify!" and ran the cards through their digivice.  
  
"Hyper wing activate!" Tokato cried out.  
  
"Hyper speed activate," Henry and Rika cried out in unison.  
  
The red dino digimon leaped into the air as glowing wings appeared on his back. Renamon dashed to the right, while Terriermon dashed to the left. The Cherrymon looked between the three digimon angrily.  
  
"Pyro spear!" and a ball of fire launched from Guilmon's mouth.  
  
Renamon leaped into the air and pulled her arms close," Diamond storm!" And throw her arms out, hundreds of appeared and rained down towards the wild.  
  
Bunny blast!" green energy shout out of the bunny/dog's mouth.  
  
The three attacks meat head-on, but did little damage. Guilmon's wings disappeared, then he and Renamon returned back to the ground. Then the wild one stroke all three down with is free arm.  
  
"Guilmon!"  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Hey momenti we're fine," Terriermon said as he and the others got to their feet.  
  
"Don't worry Rika we will win," Renamon reinsured her tamer.  
  
"Like Terriermon said we have taken worse then this," Guilmon said.  
  
"Okay then lets gave them some help," Tokato said turning to his friends.  
  
The other tamers nodded and all picked out another card.  
  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" the tamer called out and swiped the card through their D-arks  
  
Guilmon Digivolve to.Growlmon!  
  
Renamon Digivolve to.Kyubimon!  
  
Terriermon Digivolve to.Gargomon  
  
The three now champion digimon stood tall and pride. Growlmon was just a bigger version of Guilmon, only with white hair. Kyubimon now stood on all fours with nine blue flaming tails and a large collar around her neck. Gargomon was just another bigger version of Terriermon with only pants and guns for hands.  
  
The Cherrymon looked at the three new digimon with a sinister grin. Kyubimon didn't like that and decided to attack.  
  
She jumped into the air and began rolling like a ball. Faster and faster until she was a spinning ball of blue flame. "Dragon Wheel!" And a dragon-like shouts out of the ball and collided with the Cherrymon. But he was unharmed.  
  
Then Growlmon tried," Pyroblaster!" And a bigger ball of fire came out of his mouth. It strikes the wild digimon, but still he was fine.  
  
Finally Gargomon tried his hand, literally," Gargo laser!" and green energy like bullets shout out of his guns and hit it target. But still the Cherrymon wasn't hurt.  
  
But Kyubimon notice that Gargomon attacks were being blocked by some kind of shield. And she knew that Cherrymon don't have any kind and that worried her. But she would do whatever it takes to protect her tamer and the others.  
  
Then Cherrymon took a step forward and titled his head forward," Cherry bombs?" And cherry size objects began shouting out of the bush-like hair and straight at the tamers.  
  
The digimon shielded their tamers and took the full force of the cherry bombs. But with the bonds the tamers shared with their digimon, they felt their partner's pain. The three champion level digimon were hurt badly, but refused to give up. Then the wild digimon fired another around of cherry bombs. And once again the digimon shielded their partners, hurting them more.  
  
But this time a few of the cherry bombs broke through the digimon defense and heading straight towards Rika. Seeing this Rika wished she had the strength to move but with Kyubimon being hurt and Rika feeling her pain the female tamer was frozen in place. But just when the cherry bombs were about to hit, Tokato came running and tackled Rika and both fell to the ground. The cherry bombs flew over the tamers and exploded behind them a few seconds later. But Tokato and Rika didn't seem to notice that. When they fell, both had made eye contact and got lost in them. Time itself seem to stop just for them. But that pissed quickly as they heard the sound of the battle resuming. Tokato quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and got to his feet, followed by Rika. Both didn't notice the light pink on their cheeks.  
  
Tokato pulled out another card, which turn blue. Bring it to his D- ark, he screamed as he ran it through it," Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Gowlmon matrix digivolve to.WARGOWLMON!!"  
  
The virus-type digimon entire upper body was now covered in armor with a metal wipe looking object on his back.  
  
The ultimate roared loudly as he stepped in front of the other injured digimon. "Atomic blusterrrrrrrs!" And two beams of massive red energy shot out of cannon-like things on the digimon chest. The wild one didn't have time to do anything as the attack collided with him and he bust into data right on the spot.  
  
The tamers and digimon watch as the data floated up to the sky and vanished. Then the fog vanished itself and the group of six leaved that scene.  
  
(Close to the digital field)  
  
The stranger had to admit, it was a good fight and he helped the Cherrymon out too. He had sent some extra power to the digimon, giving him a power boost and yet the brats had won. But he was very impressed with the way his prey handle herself.  
  
She good I can say that much. But she had no real idea of what she is capable of. And that's works for me, he thought.  
  
He was now following the tamers high above them. But he wasn't focus on the young redhead. No instead he was looking at the boy with the goggles. This boy gave the stranger something to worry about.  
  
I saw the way those two looked at each other and I understand they both have deep feeling for each other. And that could ruin my carefully lay out plan, he thought.  
  
The stranger knew what he was planning on doing to his prey could easily be broken by true love. And if that boy does care for her deeply then I got a problem.  
  
He stopped and got into a sitting position as he thought. But it didn't take him long to come up with something an idea that could work very well.  
  
Yes why not destroy any hope by dear sister may have of her brat returning to normal by doing some thing to the goggle wearing boy, he thought as he began flying again.  
  
He flew ahead of the tamers and landed in an ally. He began chanting in some strange language and pulled his arms out while still under his cloak. Holes the sizes of hands appeared on the cape and the stranger pulled his hands through. The cape continued to change and shrink until it resembles a normal everyday jacket. His tight fitting pants also became more loss fitting until they also resembled jeans. Then the black color seemed to melt away, leaving only a normal pair of light blue jeans, white sneakers and a light green spring jacket. Then a baseball cape appeared in his right hand and a pair of glasses was in it. He put them on and exited the ally.  
  
But he just stood against the wall next to the ally mouth with his hands on his jacket pocket. But his eyes were looking to his right, like he was looking for someone. Then he saw them, the tamers. The stranger pushed off the wall and started walking towards them.  
  
(To the tamers)  
  
The digimon went to the park another way as their tamers took another way too. But something was on the mind of one certain tamer. Henry had also notice the discoloring in the Cherrymon's eyes just like Renamon had and it worried him.  
  
Something didn't seem right about that whole battle and why do I have this strange feeling that someone was watching us, he thought.  
  
Henry has been known to be a little paranoid in his time as a tamer, but this feeling was something else. But then his mind drafted back to the fight with the Charrymon as something else came to mind. Mainly about Rika and Tokato. Henry hid a tiny smile behind his and when he thought about his friends and fellow tamers. It's written all over both of their faces. But of course Tokato's to sky and Rika would never admit it. But I know those two care about each other deeply, he thought.  
  
Rika was trying her hardest to get the thought of what happened to her during the fight with the wild digimon out of her head. He just did it because we're friends and gogglehead is always doing stuff like that anywhere. But I did kinda like it.  
  
She had to admit she liked that stupid gogglehead more then she lets on. But telling her true feelings wasn't something she was very good at. She tried her hardest not to smirk when another thought popped into her head. She knew that Renamon had deep feeling feels for Guilmon just like Rika had for Tokato.  
  
But then someone bumped into her and she lost her footing. She would have fell if Tokato and Henry weren't there to catch her. But the guy who bumped into Rika didn't say anything as he walked passed the three tamers.  
  
Well that was the point when Rika lost her temper. Pulling free of her friends she screamed," Hey you!"  
  
The person who bumped into her stopped and turned to face her. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Rika ran up to the man with the boys following close behind. "Are you going to say you're sorry for bumping into me?" Rika asked in her own annoyed voice.  
  
"Me? If anybody should say they're sorry around here it's you," the guy said.  
  
"ME! I wasn't the one who bumped into you, you bumped inot me," Rika's voice was starting to rise.  
  
"No you bumped into me and I went you to say you're sorry," the guy said, his voice calm.  
  
"I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do," Rika said, almost shouting.  
  
"And I'm not apologizing to some brat who thinks she better then me," the guy said still calmly.  
  
"BRAT!?" This time Rika did scream.  
  
"Yeah got a problem with it brat?" this time the guy voice had juat a hint of sarcasm in it.  
  
Well that did it. Rika completely lost her temper and kneed the guy in his grain. But to the surprise of all the tamers, the guy didn't seem to be in pain. He still had the calm expression. Then within a blink of an eye, the guy had reached inot his lift jacket pocket, take something out and hanged it around Rika's neck. Then he slapped Rika hard, sending her to the ground. The guy stepped over her and leaved with a victory grin on his face.  
  
Rika got up and tried to take off the necklace that guy had slipped on her. But it would come off. It just seem like the stupid thing was smaller then Rika's head. And she seems unable to fine the hook to it either.  
  
"Rika are you okay?" Tokato asked.  
  
"I'm fine gogglehead," she replied a little angrily.  
  
But the two male tamers could see a very large blister where she was just slapped. And they also studied the necklace that guy had slipped on their friend. It looks liked to be made gold with a squareish chain. Hanging from the chain was an oval shaped object with a symbol on it. The symbol was a broken heart with an arrow through it. Tokato admitted it suited Rika.  
  
"Turn around and I'll get it," Henry said.  
  
That made Tokato a little jealousy. He wanted to help Rika. But she turned around and Henry began fidgeting with the necklace chain. He fidgets with that the thing for nearly five minutes, but just couldn't seem to fine a hook.  
  
"Would you hurry up brainaic, I don't like the looks some people are giving us," Rika said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Rika I can't find a hook," Henry said in a low tone.  
  
"What!?" Rika sounded really annoyed now.  
  
"Like Henry said, there's seem to be no hook for the thing," Tokato replied.  
  
"Don't be stupid gogglehead, I hear it when that jerk slipped this thing on me," Rika said.  
  
"And Tokato and me see him hook it onto you, but it just seem like the hook has disappeared," Henry replied calmly  
  
"Now that's the most stupidest thing I even heard," Rika said and began to working with the necklace herself. But she too found no hook.  
  
"Well now that's weird," Tokato said.  
  
"Yeah it definitely is," Henry said.  
  
But Rika didn't add in her saying, she was to busy looking at the symbol on the necklace. Then she started to feel a bit light lightheaded. But it passed quickly.  
  
"Well I don't know about any of you but I'm bored and going home," Rika said coldly and lifted the two males tamers alone with their thoughts.  
  
"So what do you think about this Henry?" Tokato asked.  
  
"Wish I do, but I don't," the blue hair boy replied.  
  
(Nonaka household)  
  
Rika was still a little upset about earlier. But what really made her blood boil was the fact that no matter had hard she tried she just couldn't get that stupid necklace off. It was like the stupid thing was to small to just simply slip over her head. Plus she knew how her mother would take this. Now I would have to listen to her talk all night about me having a boyfriend. Just what I don't need, she thought grimly.  
  
She enter into her house and called out," Grandma I'm home."  
  
"Good dinner nearly ready," she heard her grandma say.  
  
"Okay so what are we having?" Rika asked.  
  
"Rice and beef," her grandmother replied.  
  
"Sounds good," Rika said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Rika set down in her usual spot and waited for her mother to arrive. While she waited, she looked at the broken hearted symbol with an arrow on the necklace. At one point Rika wore a broken heart on her shirt. But that was before she meat Renamon and the others tamers. Before her journey in the digital world had change her.  
  
"Rika could you please set the table," her grandmother voice seems to fade when she saw the thing around her granddaughter neck. First she had a look of worry in her eyes and she was close to dropping the things in her hands. But that soon was replaced with a look of pure hatred and her grip tightens on the stuff she had in her hands. But that too quickly faded and the elder went back to what she was doing.  
  
But Rika notice the look in her grandmother's eyes and it made her a little uneasy. Man I never seen grandma like that before. And it's all because of this piece of junk around my neck, she thought.  
  
"Rika where did you get that?" she heard her mother asked.  
  
Rika sigh and turned to face her mother ready for what was coming next. But what she saw wasn't what she was expanding. Her mother had the same pure hatred in her eyes as her grandmother did only a few minutes ago. And for once in her entire life Rika was scared of her own mother. But she acted like she usual do," Just some jerk."  
  
"What did he look like," Rumiko asked coldly.  
  
"He was just some jerk," Rika said cold as her mother.  
  
"What did he look like?" Rumiko asked again.  
  
"All I know is he had a scar on his cheek," Rika said her voice rising a little.  
  
"A lighten bolt scar?" Rika's mother asked calmly.  
  
Rika was a little surprised by that. But she acted like it was nothing," Yeah, why one of your old boyfriend?"  
  
But Rumiko didn't responded, she just set down at the table. But Rika notices the look in her mother's eyes had remained the same. Pure anger for something, but yet her face was calm and expressionless And Rika really hated to admit it, but her mother looked like she did so long ago. And it made the young female tamer really uneasy.  
  
After dinner Rika want straight to her bedroom, only to find Renamon there, waiting for her. "Rika where did-?"  
  
"Not one word about where this stupid piece of junk came from," Rika said angrily  
  
"I wasn't going to ask about the necklace, I was just wondering where did you get that blister on you cheek form," Renamon replied calmly.  
  
"Huh?" Rika went over to her desk and fished out a mirror from one of her draws. She lifted it to her face and saw a blister on her right cheek. "I wonder how that got there?"  
  
"Well what happened after I leaved?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Well some jerk bumped into me after the battle with the wild digimon," Rika said.  
  
"And let me guess you two got into it right," Renamon said.  
  
"Yeah and he really pissed me off, so I kneed in the grain," Rika said proudly.  
  
"Rika was that really called for?" Renamon asked.  
  
"I was mad, but then something weird happened," Rika said.  
  
"Weird," Renamon fox-like ears twitched when she heard that word.  
  
"Yeah it was like he wasn't even in pain when I kneed, that's when he slipped this hunk of junk on me and he," Rika trailed off, as she thought.  
  
"He did what?" Renamon asked.  
  
"He slapped me, hard too," Rika said after a moment.  
  
"He slapped you," Renamon said calmly. But in her mind she was wondering something. How could a simple slap cause blister? "Rika may I see that necklace?"  
  
"Wish I could but this stupid thing just didn't want to come off," Rika said with a sigh.  
  
"Let me try," Renamon said.  
  
"If you insist," Rika said with a shrug.  
  
"She turned around and Renamon went over to her tamer. The fox digimon had just placed her paws on the chain when she felt incredible heat coming off of it. It was so intense that she felt it through her gloves and was force to pull her paws away, but she didn't blow on them.  
  
"Renamon is something wrong?" Rika asked.  
  
"No it's just I couldn't get it off either," Renamon said calmly.  
  
Rika turned and face her digimon partner, sensing something was off. But the vaccine-type face betrayed nothing. But as the tamer looked at her digimon, the digimon was looking at the symbol on the necklace. Renamon knew she seen that broken arrow through a broken heart somewhere before.  
  
Then Rika yawned," Well I don't know about you but just standing here is boring me to sleep."  
  
"Okay night then Rika," Renamon said then disappeared.  
  
(In the living room)  
  
Renamon was looking through a shelve fall of books, looking for something. She found what she was looking for and took it off the case. It was an old brown leather covered book. And on it was the arrow through the broken heart symbol on the cover. But there was a second symbol next to the heart symbol. The second symbol was a black lighten bolt.  
  
Renamon couldn't resist, she had to open it. But when she did, she was very surprised. And that doesn't happen often either.  
  
It was a photo album of nothing but Rika. The picture Renamon was looking at was of Rika's last birthday party. The fox digimon turned through a few pages and was again surprise by a photo of the reunion of the tamers and digimon nearly two years ago. But the weirdest thing is Renamon doesn't remember seeing either Rika's mother or grandmother there.  
  
But Renamon just shrugged it off and continued to look through the album. And amazing was the only thought that seem to come to the fox digimon's mind. This album was felled with picture of Rika throughout her life. Pictures of parties, of old childhood friends, which kinda surprised Renamon.  
  
But as she continued, Renamon saw picture of the first time Rika was walking to her father. The first time Rika ate solid food. And try as hard as she could Renamon couldn't fight back the single tear that ran down her cheek.  
  
Then she flipped to the last page and studied it. It was of two people in a hospital room. She realized the person in the bed was Rika's mother, looking quit tired. Renamon realized Rumiko must have just given born to her tamer. She also notices the man holding Rika looked very happy, his violet eyes glowing with happiness and his black hair was a complete mass.  
  
Probably from worrying so much. Wait, something seems off. She turns back to the page with a four year old Rika walking to a father with brown hair and green eyes. Yes this person is indeed different from the other person in the last photo, Renamon thought.  
  
But then a hand closed the book and took from Renamon. The fox digimon didn't show her surprise as she watch Miss Makino put the book back in the bookcase.  
  
"Memories are like a river, they never truly die, just got put somewhere else," Rika's grandmother said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Renamon asked calmly.  
  
"Well I created this album so Rumiko would never truly forget about her daughter just as I created one of my own daughter," the elder pull out another book and handed it to Renamon.  
  
The fox digimon took it and opened it to the first page. It was Rika's mother and by Renamon guess, Rika's father on their wedding day. They looked like they both were about ready to kiss and both looked very happy.  
  
She flipped the through pages and saw Rika's parents again only much younger and with that guy Renamon notice from the picture of Rika walking for the first time.  
  
Renamon flipped through the album and saw the life of her tamer's mother life, like with her tamer's album. She turned to the middle of the album and saw a picture of Rika's grandmother with a blonde fur cat. And the elder looked sad for some reason.  
  
"Ma'am what with this one?" Renamon asked as she pointed to the picture.  
  
"Oh that one, that's when Rumiko disappeared and I got that cat because it remind me of her," Rika's grandmother said.  
  
But Renamon notice a signal tear running down her tamer's grandmother's right cheek. But the fox digimon acted like she saw nothing and went back to looking through the album. Once she was done with it, she put it back on the case next to the one of her tamer.  
  
"Memories are like rivers, they're never truly forgotten just misplaced," Miss Mokino repeated.  
  
"But why create something like these?" Renamon asked as she waved to the two albums.  
  
"My daughter went missing for nearly a year. So I decided to create something that I could remember her by incase I never saw her again. About the time Rika was five her father was taken from her and my daughter and granddaughter grew apart, so I decided to create something to help my daughters remembers hers," Miss Mokino said softly.  
  
Renamon was quit moved by all of this, but she didn't show it. She would have never guess of doing something like that. She really cares that much for both of them.  
  
"But I think you know that better then anyone else," Rika's grandma said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Renamon asked, again hiding the feeling of surprise.  
  
"Well in a way you knew that even though Rika acted tough on the outside, but on the inside she was lonely and crying out for a someone to call a friend. And in end you stayed by her side until that day. Until she found friends who liked the way she was. In the you led her to the happiness she secretly wanted for so long," Miss. Mokino said in the must softest voice Renamon ever heard.  
  
But the words of her tamer's grandmother had a ring of truth. But before anything else could be said Rumiko entered.  
  
"Oh sorry didn't know I was interrupting anything," she said in her usual way,  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble, in fact I was I was just leaving," Renamon said, then faded into the shadows.  
  
Once both were sure Renamon was gone, the looked in the two women eyes changed. Pure hatred now burns greatly on both women eyes.  
  
"Now we know that he is indeed alive," Miss Mokino said in a firm voice.  
  
"Yes, but where on Earth did he fine that necklace? I thought it was sealed away, buried somewhere and all records destroyed long ago," Rumiko said with great concerned in her voice.  
  
"I thought so too, but he found it and now using it on Rika," the elder kept her voice firm.  
  
"And there's nothing I can do about it either," Rumiko said in a waving voice and eyes watering up. "I have been such a terrible mother and now this. How can I even live with myself now?" Then the tear came.  
  
Miss Makino went over and tried to comfort her daughter. "I know it hurts now but in time the pain will go away."  
  
"No mother the pain would never go away for me," Rumiko snapped at her own mother. But she quickly realized what she had done. "Sorry," she said bitterly.  
  
"It's alright, I know what you're going through," the elder said softly.  
  
"I just thought that my daughter wouldn't have to go through what I want through at her age. I thought she was free and now this happens," Rumiko voice was raising with each passing second, but it was felled with sorrow and greff.  
  
Miss Makino embraced her daughter in a tight hug and said," I know, but now all we can do it be there for Rika."  
  
But Rumiko wasn't listening, she was to busy crying her out. So the elder jus held onto her daughter tight and let Rumiko have a shoulder to cry on.  
  
(Tokato's house)  
  
The young tamer was in his room, doing what he usual does when he needs to think. Drawing. He was drawing some kind of new digimon  
  
It had a long yellow cape. It armor was similar to that of Galletmon's, Guilmon's mega form. Only instead of the grayish white armor, this new digimon armor was pure gold with a yinyang on its chest. It had a holy staff in its right hand with a sword hanging by it right side. It also had the purple gloves of Sakuyamon, the mega form of Renamon. The also resemble Renamon's mega form, only this one had a face plant. Its arms were thick and built, just a little smaller then Galletmon Crimean mode. This new digimon didn't have clawed hands like Galletmon. No this new digimon had hands closely resembling Sakuamon's. And for some odd reason on its right hand Tokato put a black lightening bolt.  
  
Then he began creating attacks. For some reason attacks like twin justice and black lightening strike stuck in his head. But what he wrote for a name throw him for a loop. The name he chosen was SakuyaGalletmon.  
  
"I wonder why I would call it that?" Tokato asked him.  
  
But then he notices something that he wasn't even aware of when he was drawing. The eyes of this new digimon were violet like Rika's. That just seems to confuse the young tamer more. Why would he draw eyes that resemble a friend? In fact why did he draw this picture in the first place?  
  
But he had admitted it was one of his best works yet. But as he looked at those violet eyes, his mind drafted back to this afternoon.  
  
It was strange he thought. That guy took a hit to the grain like was nothing and easily batted Rika way like she was nothing. And what's with that necklace anywhere's? But thinking wasn't he strong point. So he went back to drawing.  
  
(Outside Tokato's room)  
  
The mysterious cloak figure was nearly standing right in front of the young tamer's window and Tokato didn't even notice him.  
  
The figure watched as Tokato was drawing had hatred it very much. I hate anyone like that. All goody-goody. It makes me sick to my stomach. But soon that will end.  
  
He draws his hands into his cloak and when he withdraws them, he had something in his right hand. He then looked at the young man again. Enjoy this while you can kid, because soon it all will come to an end. Very hard.  
  
An evil grin crossed his face as he fell to the ground without making a sound and just walked away.  
  
But this time the stranger was being watched himself. A ghostly figure appeared next to a trash can with it arms folded across its chest. This ghost wore a white t-shirt with baggy blue jeans and red high-tops with metal tips.  
  
He looked up at the window to Tokato's room and smiled. Thanks kid. Maybe you're the right one. And with that the ghost just faded away.  
  
Me: Well that's it for now. I like you word on my make-up digimon.  
  
Rika (Looking really P.O.ed): Okay I want to know the deal with those two jerks and about the thing around my neck.  
  
Me: Well that would be spoiling now wouldn't it. You would need to wait to see just like everyone else. And I am leaving the ghost dude hanging until another story. (Walked away.) 


	3. Sick or something else

Me: I don't own digimon, that's some guy all the way in Japan, I just borrowing it.  
  
Rika (Still mad): Okay this is your lost warning. If you don't tell me about the thing on my neck and those jerks now or I'll going to beat your brains in.  
  
Me (Looking annoyed): You're still here?  
  
Rika: Yeah got a problem with it?  
  
Me: Yeah I do. I would like to get through this stuff without being interrupted my some kid.  
  
Renamon (Still my her tamer's side): May I said why aren't you afraid of Rika?  
  
Me (Just shrugs): Why be afraid of some with just a name?  
  
Rika (Looks ready to tare me apart): What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Me: Why fear someone like you when all you got going for is your Digimon queen title?  
  
Rika: (Charging at me again): That it you're my!  
  
Me: Well onto the chapter and I'll see you after I calm the kid down.  
  
Rika: Stop calling me that!  
  
In-Training: Chapter 2: Sick. or something else?  
  
She was surrounded in total darkness, no light could be seen anywhere. Just an endless, cold void of darkness. And as far as Rika could see, they was no sign of life.  
  
Renamon?" But she didn't come. Rika was alone and she didn't want to be alone, not anymore.  
  
The cold air ripped through her thin white T-shirt with blue sleeves. And her jeans didn't seem to help much either. She wished she had brought her coat with her. But she didn't even know where she was. Then she heard something that sound like footsteps.  
  
"Is anybody there?" Rika shouted into the darkness, but nothing came back.  
  
She waited for like hours until she heard that noise again. Rika looked around, but still found nothing. She still could her that sound and it was now sounding like it was coming from every direction at once.  
  
Then the shadows began moving, spiraling around the young redhead. Then those shadows moved away from the youth and formed into a 20 foot tell human-like shape with long arms. The loomed over the young tamer and Rika was scared. But she didn't show it.  
  
"My revenge is nearly complete," the shadow spoke with a voice that sounded like it was coming from a radio.  
  
What do you want with me?" Rika screamed up at the shadow.  
  
But it kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "My revenge is nearly complete." Then the shadow bent down and tried to grab Rika.  
  
Well that did it for Rika. She let her fear get the best of her and she took off running. But to where she had no clue of that. So she ran, constantly looking over her shoulder and surprisingly the shadow wasn't following her. She would probably kept on running, if an intense pain didn't began shooting through her entire body. She collapsed to her hands and knees, as the pain grew worse. She has never felt this kind of pain in her entire life.  
  
Then she notices something lying on the ground from the corner of her right eye. Rika looked to her right to see one her red colored wristbands she wears. She then looked at her right hand and notices that her fingers were thinner and seems to be dwindling into the hand itself. Rika also notice her shirt felt more roomer then before. She looked at her pants and they look a little loose also. And then it hit her hard. She was shrinking. No not just shrinking, but changing also, she realized as she watched her fingers continue to dwindle into her hands.  
  
Rika could also feel a sharp pain running down her entire span. Then she felt something growing out of her span. Her nose and face began pushing out and was joining together. Soon her jeans fell off her dwindling form and only her shirt was lift to cover her still changing body. She couldn't see her fingers anymore and she knew she no longer had any toes. Rika could feel some of her organs going through changing as well. Finally it felt like the changing was finally done. Rika didn't know what she had changed into, but she could feel a new lime moving on her back.  
  
Even with her now giant shirt covering her, she felt something dark coming towards her. Then she heard that radio like voice as she was being lifted up," Now my revenge is complete."  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO!" Rika screamed as she awake from her dream. She was panting and sweat rolled down her face. Her face? With a trembling hand, Rika toughed her face. She then ran her still human finger along her still human face. And she stills all of her fingers too. Rika let out a sign of relief and relaxed. She then itched her stomach, not taking any notice of something fuzzy growing there.  
  
It wasn't long before Rumiko, Miss Makino and Renamon were in Rika's room, looking quite concerned.  
  
"Rika are you okay?" Renamon and Rumiko asked in unison.  
  
"I'm fine," Rika said, not wanting to show weakness.  
  
She began sitting up, but her arms gave out on her and she fell back onto her bed. She was still breathing heavily and her legs felt like they were made out of ten pounds of steel. Well her mother notices her daughter panting and the sweating on Rika's forehead. Rumiko went over to her daughter's bedside and placed her hand on Rika's sweaty forehead.  
  
"Rika you're burning with a fever. I think you should stay home today," Rumiko spoke softly.  
  
"No mom I'm fine," Rika said and tried to get up again.  
  
But her mother put her hand on her daughter shoulder and easily pushed Rika back down onto her bed. "No Rika, you're sick and you shouldn't be going to school. I'll call them and tell them you're not coming."  
  
Rika grumbled and rolled over, she really didn't have the strength to argue with her mother today.  
  
"I will go and fix a light breakfast for Rika," Rika's grandmother said.  
  
"Okay and I better go and call Rika's school. Renamon would you watch her?" Rumiko asked as she straightens up.  
  
"Of course," the fox digimon replied calmly.  
  
The two ladies looked at the young redhead lying on the floor and Renamon notice something. Even though they faces were calm, the women eyes were waving, like they were ready to cry. But then the famous model and her mother turned and leaved the room.  
  
Renamon set down and just stared at her tamer. When Rika rolled around, the vaccine type saw the gold necklace that somebody had place on Rika's neck, just the other day. But what seem to throw Renamon for a loop was when she toughed it, her paws began to burn. But Rika didn't seem to feel it at all. But then Renamon looked at the symbol on the oval part of the necklace. It was an arrow through a broken heart.  
  
That got Renamon thinking back to these passed few days that been kinda weird even for her. She had eased dropped on a strange conversation between Miss Nonaka and her mother. Then there was the fact that the famous model had somehow sense that Renamon was in the room.  
  
Then there was that strange black-cloaked man, who by Renamon guess was able to mask his own scent from even a skilled hunter like herself. Then when she wants over to confront the stranger, he had yet again surprised the fox digimon by nailing her hard in the stomach. In fact it still hurts a little now that it has been three days. Then after that guy leaved, Renamon notice that Miss Nonaka was sneaking out of the house in cloth she don't usual wear.  
  
Deciding to follow her, Renamon had hidden in the shadows, but somehow she lost her tamer's mother when the famous model went into an alleyway. That still puzzles Renamon a lot.  
  
Then during a fight with a Cherrymon, Renamon had notice that, that digimon was stronger then it usual kind. And it had taken the power of WarGrowlmon to finally defeat him.  
  
Just thinking about one of Guilmon's higher forms, made Renamon blush slightly. But she had to admit, he was sure one hunk of a mon. She remembers one of the things Rika said to her when she found out. Rika had said that Guilmon was so childish. But Renamon replied with that's why I love him.  
  
Just then Rika's grandmother came in with a tray of food. She set it down and placed a bowl in front of Renamon. "I thought you could use something to eat yourself," the elder said.  
  
"Thank you," Renamon said and picked the bowl.  
  
Then the elder went over to her granddaughter side and asked," Rika dear do you think you could sit up?"  
  
"I'll try," Rika replied in such a low tone, it was almost like she was whispering.  
  
But as soon as she sat up, she quickly covered her mouth. Renamon knew was coming next. But luckily so did Rika's grandma. For the elder grabbed a trash bag, that Renamon failed notice before. She quickly handed the bag to her granddaughter and Rika throw up in it. Miss Makino took the bag from her granddaughter and tied it shut.  
  
Rika lowered her himself back onto her bed and said in a horsed voice," I don't think I could eat anything now grandma."  
  
"Of course dear, I'll just leave it for you if you start to fee better," Miss Makino said and got up.  
  
The elder walked over to the door and reached for the handle. But before she leaved, Renamon notices a single tear rolling down the elder face. And that only made Renamon wondered more.  
  
(At Takato & Henry's school)  
  
Takato was having trouble focus on the task at hand, trying to listen to her teacher. But that was usual for the so-called leader of the tamers. But today something else was bothering him. He could tell something was wrong with Rika.  
  
Even cents merging with Guilmon to become the holy knight Digimon Gallantmon, Takato had a sixth sense about certain things. But this sense was mainly about warning him when something bad was happening to a fellow tamer. And for some reason he was getting a bad feeling about Rika.  
  
"Takato are you even listening?" the firm teacher-like voice of his teacher, Ms. Asagi asked.  
  
"What, umm, no guess I wasn't," Takato said in his usual way.  
  
His teacher sign, then said," Well then I guess I would just have to keep you after school again."  
  
"Um sure okay," Takato said, giving her his dumb goofy smile.  
  
Then Ms. Asagi went back to teaching the lesson. But still Takato couldn't get Rika out of his mind.  
  
I wonder what's wrong with Rika? Even cents becoming Gallantmon with Guilmon I just can feel when one of my friends is in some kind of danger. And I got one bad feeling about Rika right now, Takato thought.  
  
But he was pulled out of his thoughts by the harsh, firm, teacher-like voice of his teacher," Takato for the last time pay attention."  
  
Um, yes Ms. Asagi," Takato replied.  
  
But the time lunch rolled around, Takato decided to talk to the only person who could help him. His best friend, Henry. Takato made his way to where Henry usual eats and heard an all to familiar wise-cranking voice.  
  
"Geeze Henry why don't you just feed me bread and water instead of what you bring me here."  
  
"Terriermon you shoulder be thankful with the stuff I could get," Henry said, shacking his head.  
  
"Yeah but c'mon we saved the world fro the D-reaper, don't you think you could get something for it," Terriermon said.  
  
"Terriermon, it just doesn't work that way," Henry said.  
  
"Hey guys," Takato said, deciding this was the best time to come out of hiding.  
  
"Oh hey Takato, you know you could have shown yourself when you came," Henry said in his usual way.  
  
"What and missed the usual lunchtime complaints of Terriermon, not for all the Guilmon bread in the world," Takato joked.  
  
"Geeze thanks and I thought we were friend," Terriermon said.  
  
The two tamers just couldn't help it, they just started to laugh.  
  
"What, did I say something funny or do I have something on me," the little bunny asked looking himself over.  
  
"Sorry buddy but it was just so hard not to laugh when you said that," Takato replied between his laugher.  
  
Once the two boys stopped laughing, they sat down and began eating their lunches. But Takato was trying to figure the best way of telling his best friend about this strange new sense, he had for nearly two years. But Henry, seeing the conflicted in his friends eyes told him something was wrong.  
  
"Hey Takato something on your mind?" he asked in a leveled voice.  
  
The leader of the tamers hesitated for a moment before saying," Yes, but you must promise me not to laugh when I tell you."  
  
"Okay Takato, I wouldn't and neither would Terriermon right?" Henry asked looking at the little white and green digimon.  
  
"If it's not funny," the little digimon replied with a smile.  
  
"Terriermon," Henry sign, then hanged his head. But quickly looked as his fellow tamer and said," Okay Takato tell us."  
  
Takato took in a deep breath and let it out slowly begin saying," Well even cents I first merged with Guilmon and we became Gallantmon, it would seem I gained a some kind of new sense that tells me when one of my friends are in trouble or something."  
  
Henry had to chocked down what he was eating when he heard what Takato was saying. "So I'm not the only one," his voice was like a whisper or so he thought.  
  
"What you mean something happened to you too?" Takato exclaimed.  
  
Henry nodded, before saying," Yeah, but unlike you, my hearing had sharpen so much that I can hear Terriermon screaming from my apartment even when I'm on the streets and it's started about the I merged with Terriermon too."  
  
"Wow, now that's weird. I wonder if this is happening to Rika too?" Takato asked.  
  
"Well that's obviously, you need to ask her due," Terriemon butted in.  
  
"Terriermon," Henry said in his scolding voice.  
  
"What, it's the truth," Terriermon said.  
  
"I know but we're in school and so is Rika," Henry said. "So Takato why bring this up now."  
  
Takato face turned a light shard of pink when Henry asked him that," Well it's um well I um."  
  
But Henry seemed to piece it together pretty quickly," It's has something to do with Rika isn't?"  
  
Takato nodded as his blush grow deeper, then he said," Um yeah."  
  
"OOOOO it seem Takato has a crush on the ice queen," Terriermon teased.  
  
"Terriermon," Henry said in his scolding voice again.  
  
The blue haired boy notices the color of Takato's cheeks got deeper again. But He shrugged it off. "Hey how about after school, we go and see her?"  
  
Takato smiled of his focus goofy smiles and said," That's sounds great, but can you wait I have to stay after again?  
  
Henry nodded, and then they both turned back to their lunches, only to found that Terriermon had stuff himself with them.  
  
(Nonaka household)  
  
The first thing Rika notice as she slowly woke up was the scent of the food her grandmother had lifted her awhile back. Just like the others she too had gain an increase in one of her sense. Her sense of smell had gotten so sharp that she would sneeze at something that were be two miles away. No one, not even Renamon knew about this little secret. And she offends wondered if the others who bio-merged with their digimon had something happening to them.  
  
She then realized she was feeling a little better and was a little hungry too. Rika set up slowly so not to upset her still queasy stomach. She grabbed the tray and saw eggs, toast, cold of course, and a glass of water. She ate one piece of toast, and drunk half of the water, but she didn't want to upset her stomach again by over doing it. Then Rika caught a good whiff of a familiar scent. She looked over to see Renamon still by the door, sitting in a cross-legged position with her arms folded across her chest. The vaccine type looked like she was asleep.  
  
Not wanted to disturb to her, Rika quietly got up. Which was probably a big mistake all together. Rika still felt weak kneed, but began slowly making her way to the bathroom. After taking a good leak, Rika went back into her room. Her breathing was rapid and sweat rolled down her face. She wasn't able to hold herself up anymore and would have fell if a hand hadn't been there to support her.  
  
"Renamon?" Rika looked at her digimon partner.  
  
"Yes Rika," Renamon said as she helped her tamer back into her bed. The fox then dumped a cloth in a bowl of water and placed it on her tamer's head.  
  
"Thanks," Rika whispered.  
  
"It's nothing," Renamon said in a calm voice and want back to her spot next to the door.  
  
Both digimon and tamer stood there in silence for a while, until Rumiko came.  
  
"Rika, I see you're starting to look a little better," she said.  
  
"Mom what are you doing home?" Rika asked weakly.  
  
"Well I decided to take a day off and take care of you, oh and some of you friends stopped by too," Rumiko said.  
  
"Who?" Rika asked, sitting up quickly, which was a mistake, because another wave of dizziness and lightheadedness washed over her.  
  
"Oh just Henry and Takato, wondering if anything was wrong. I just told them you were sick," Rumiko explained.  
  
"You mean I slept the whole day away?" Rika asked.  
  
"Oh yes, it nearly four O'clock," her mother replied.  
  
"Man do I hate being sick," Rika sounded annoyed.  
  
"Rika no one expected you to be prefect, so you don't need to act the part the entire time. Everyone has their limits, your father taught me that," Rumiko voice lowed to towards the end of the sentence.  
  
Rika was a little surprised, her mother never really talked about her father. And from the look on her mother's face, Rika could see there was great pain behind those eyes.  
  
Rumiko snapped out of her trance and said," Well I better be going, but if you need anything just yell or ask Renamon," and the famous model leaved.  
  
Renamon had notice a look in her tamer's mother eyes. And she had heard something in both of the women voices. They're acting normal enough, but I keep seeing great sorrow in they eyes and hearing it in their voices. Form being with Rika, the vaccine type knew a lot about hiding feelings. And she knew that both Rika's mother and grandmother were hiding something, something that causes them both great sorrows. And it seems to have something to do with that necklace or something? But whatever it was seems to keep escaping Renamon.  
  
Rika was just staring up at the ceiling lost in her own train of thoughts. Mom never talks about dad before, so I wonder why bring him up now? But then again, she knew better then any other why her mother never talks about her father. It just to painful to talk about.  
  
"Rika," Renamon said.  
  
"Yes Renamon?" Rika asked.  
  
"I have always wondered why does your mother not like talking about your father?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Renamon there are just some memories that are to painful to talk about," Rika said.  
  
"Oh I understand," Renamon replied.  
  
"It's okay," Rika said.  
  
But Renamon was silent. Rika turned and saw that Renamon was gone. Probably gone out for some fresh air. Then she Rika decided to try and eat what was leaved on her plant.  
  
(Where Henry is)  
  
Henry was heading home after learning Rika was sick and her mother didn't want to risk Takato or himself getting sick too. Terriermon was on his usual spot on Henry shoulder and looking quite bored. But Henry didn't notice, for at the moment he was to deep in thought about how Takato was right about Rika. But Takato himself seems to think that Rika was in more trouble then just being sick.  
  
It weird, Takato new sixth sense has nothing to do with Guilmon. When I merged with Terriermon, I gained his incredible sense of hearing, but Takato didn't gain Guilmon sense of smell, which makes this entire thing weird, Henry explained to himself.  
  
"Hey Henry what on you mind?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Henry said.  
  
"Geeze if I wanted to be bored I would have stayed in the Digital world, but nooooooo I had to come back here, were everything is cool and never boring," Terriermon joked.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Henry asked, but fully knew what his partner was getting at.  
  
"I'm bored Henry and I want some action and I mean not checking up on Takato's girlfriend," the little digimon said.  
  
"Terriermon for the last time, Takato and Rika are just friends," Henry said a little to quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah right and I guess you hadn't notice the way those two look at each other," Terriermon said.  
  
Henry just eyed Terriermon as he kept on walking. Of course he knew the looks the two gave each other, but he really didn't want to say it. When the times right, both would let they're feeling be known, he thought.  
  
"What's wrong Henry, Terriermon got your tongue?" Terriermon asked with a cocky smile.  
  
"What?" Henry asked.  
  
"Well you were zoning out on me, so what was on you mind this time?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Henry said in a leveled voice.  
  
"Oh c'mon I know you better then that, you probably thinking up ten good reasons why the ice queen and her goggleheaded boyfriend wouldn't make a good couple," Terriermon said in his usual sarcastic tone.  
  
"Terriermon," But Henry was interrupted by the beeping noise of his D- ark, warning both tamer and digimon of another bio-emerging digimon.  
  
"Woo boy, now that's what I'm talking about," Terriermon exclaimed.  
  
I just hope Rika doesn't try anything reckless, Henry thought as he hurried to the emerging point.  
  
(Rika's house)  
  
But of course Rika had picked up the signal too. And even though she was still sick, she was getting ready to head out. She slapped on her card holding onto her belt, right along side her blue colored D-ark. But Renamon, who had decided to rejoin her, had notice the sweat rolling down her tamer's face. She was moving slower then usual too. Rika had to keep stopping every few minutes to catch her breath. But that wouldn't stop the female tamer from going into battle.  
  
"Ready Renamon?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yes," replied the vaccine type.  
  
But Rika could sense something in her digimon's voice. "Renamon is something wrong?" Rika asked.  
  
"No Rika," Renamon said calmly.  
  
"Renamon," Rika said coldly and begin tipping her foot.  
  
Renamon signed, she knew she couldn't beat around the bush this time. "Rika I don't think it's wise to go into battle with the condition you're in."  
  
"Renamon don't worry I cant handle something as simple as a cold," Rika said as she moved over to her window, but then place her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Rika are you sure, you're fine?" Renamon asked as she moved to her tamer's side.  
  
"I'm fine," Rika said then opened the window.  
  
She climbs through it, closely followed by Renamon appearing next to her.  
  
Going somewhere Rika?" the duo heard a familiar voice asked.  
  
Rika and Renamon looked to their right to see Rika's mother leaning against the wall, in a fashion similar to her daughter, with her arms folded across her chest. Mother and daughter made eye contact and Renamon could see the same cold hard stare reflecting in both female humans eyes. "And where do you think you're going?" Rumiko asked coldly.  
  
"A digimon is coming," Rika said just as coldly as her mother.  
  
"And you're planning on fighting it right?" Rumiko asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah got a problem with it?" Rika asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, you're sick," Rumiko said.  
  
"So, I'm feeling a lot better now," Rika, said.  
  
But her mother could see the sweat running down her daughter's face and also notice Rika's leg was shacking a bit.  
  
"Rika you could ran the risk of getting sick all over again and you also don't realize that in your condition you could hurt yourself badly," Rumiko said in a concern tone.  
  
"I don't care, my friends could be in danger, so I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Rika said, anger starting to rise in her voice.  
  
But surprisingly Rika's mother only smirked kind of like Rika does something. "Oh I think differently," her voice had just a tiny bite of sarcasm in it. She then uncrossed her arm and held them in front of her daughter. And for once in her entire life Rika was so surprised that she showed it. For in her mother's left hand was her D-ark and in the other one was her cardholder.  
  
Needless to say Renamon was also shocked, but didn't show it. But what also shocked her was the fact that she wasn't able to pick the famous model scent up until she called out to them.  
  
Rika's mother began walking away from the very confused duo. "Get back to bed," Rumiko voice was felled with concern.  
  
Rika didn't even know what happened next. She just lost it, charged and threw a punch. But with grace as equally to Renamon's, Rumiko span around and caught her daughter's fist with the greatest of ease. Rika looked into her mother's eyes and what she saw was really unexpected. Rumiko eye seemed to be beaming with a kind of sad happiness. But soon the happiness faded and only the sadness was leaved.  
  
Then Rumiko tripped her daughter, caught her and picked her up in the blind of an eye. Then she walked to the opened window, climb through it and set her daughter back in her bed.  
  
"Now stay here and rest," Rumiko said in a soft gently voice.  
  
But she didn't need to worry about that. Rika had really pushed himself and was now completely worn out. The young redhead was just fighting not throw up again. After covering her daughter up, the famous model want back to the window and saw Renamon in complete shock before closing the window.  
  
Renamon still couldn't believe what she had witnessed. But yet it had happened. Miss Nonaka had gotten the best of her daughter. Renamon knew Rika was sick, but there was something about the way the model moved. Renamon had notice that Miss Nonaka was moving very much like she does. Miss Nonaka caught Rika's punch like it was nothing.  
  
"Renamon," Rika's grandma said evenly.  
  
The fox digimon looked at the elder and said," Yes."  
  
"Go to the battle," Ms. Makino said simply.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand," Renamon replied.  
  
The elder looked at her granddaughter's window. "Rika would like to know what want on during the battle, so go there and help if you need to," the elder said in her normal even tone.  
  
Renamon nodded before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
(At the battle zone)  
  
Henry and Gargomon were holding their own, but their opponent had the advantage. This digimon had the capable of flying and could fly out of range of Gargomon's bullets. Like the bunny had any time to attack. He was to busy dodging meter like fireball raining down from the sky. Even with Henry help, Gargomon was in big trouble.  
  
"Henry a little help here?" Gargomon screamed as he dodge another fireball.  
  
"I'm trying!" Henry shouted back. Man do I wish I had that hyper wing card of Takato's. Or better yet I wish Takato or Rika was here.  
  
That was about the time Gargomon trips and go tumbling backwards. Then a few more of those meter like fireballs started raining downs towards the champion digimon.  
  
"Gargomon look out," Henry screamed.  
  
But Gargomon was too dizzy to move. But just when one of the fireballs was about to collided with Gargomon, something big and red stepped in front of the champion and shielded him. It was Growlmon and Takato was on his back. The goggleheaded boy got off of his digimon back and rushed over to his friend.  
  
"Hey Henry how it hanging?" Takato asked.  
  
"Not to good," Henry replied. "And have you seen Rika?"  
  
"No I thought she was here already," Takato said.  
  
"No if she was do you think that guy would still be here," Henry pointed to the digimon in the sky.  
  
Takato looked to see where Henry was pointing saw an all to familiar digimon he knew pretty about. But yet he pulled out his D-ark and read the data on the wild one. "Birdramon, champion level data-type, his metor wing can really give you something to complain about."  
  
"Yeah you telling me," Gargomon said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Growlmon asked while looking up at the wild one.  
  
"Well that's easy," Takato said, pulling out a card.  
  
"Digimodify.Hyper wing activate!" Takato then slash it through his D- ark.  
  
Then a group of white wings appeared on Growlmon's back as he took to the air.  
  
"Growlmon, tickle Birdramon to the ground and finish him off," Takato called up to his partner.  
  
"Okey-dokey Takatomon," Growlmon replied.  
  
Then the large dino digimon rammed into the bird digimon and both began tumbling in the air. Birdramon was trying to peck at Growlmon's face. And the large red digimon was trying his best to keep his head away from the digimon beck. Then Growlmon head butted the wild digimon which kind of hurt, which also hurt Takato.  
  
"Ouch, guess he learn that one for Gargomon," Takato let out a little chuckle while rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey I heard that," Gargomon said.  
  
"Takato," Henry said.  
  
"Yeah?" Takato asked.  
  
"Let me borrow your hyper wing card," Henry said in his even leveled voice.  
  
"Um okay, here," Takato hand his card to his friend.  
  
"Digimodify.Hyper wing activate!" and slash it through his green D- ark.  
  
Then the same type of wings as the one Growlmon's has appeared on Gargomon's back and he too went air born. Growlmon saw his best friend flying right at him and the digimon was tangling with. Growlmon managed to get Birdramon right in front of Gargomon's path and the bunny/dog digimon slammed into Birdramon's back. Growlmon then tossed the in-pain digimon to the ground.  
  
Cocking his guns, Gargomon fired his gargo lasers, while Growlmon laughed a pyro blaster. The two attack collided with the bird digimon before he had a choice to get his head on straight. Then he cried out in pain before bursting into data and floated into the sky. Then the effect of the hyper wing card on both digimon disappeared and both came crashing down. But when Growlmon hit, he sent a small tremor through the ground, nearly causing the two tamers to fall on their butts. Soon the two champions returned to their rookie forms and hurried to their tamer's side as the fog disappeared.  
  
"How did we do Takatomon, how did we do?" Guilmon asked joyfully.  
  
"Great as always buddy," Takato smiled and patted Guilmon on the head.  
  
"Yeah and we did it without any help from Ms. Ice Queen and her equally icy digimon," Terriermon said in his usual sarcastic tone  
  
"Terriermon," Henry said in his scolding voice.  
  
"What it true," Terriermon said.  
  
"No that's where you're wrong Terriermon," Takato said softly.  
  
"What?" Terriermon asked in a confused tone.  
  
Takato place his hand on his chest and spoke as softly as before," I could sense her, feel her sprit close by."  
  
Then Henry looked to his right, like he was looking for something.  
  
"Yo Henry what's up?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Well it would seem that Renamon was here too," the young blue haired boy said.  
  
"Oh and how could you tell Mr. Perfect?" Terriermon asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well I guess Renamon must have pushed a rock aside while she was leaving," Henry said like he normally does. "And I think it's time for us to be going too."  
  
"Why the rush?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Well I think we're going to be late for dinner, see you two later," Henry waved as he ran off.  
  
Takato waved back before facing his partner and notice the hungry expression on his face. "Hungry boy?" he asked.  
  
Guilmon nodded and Takato patted him on the head again. "Okay then lets stop by my parents bakery and get some bread."  
  
"Oh, boy, oh boy, Guilmon bread," the red dino digimon said cheerfully.  
  
(At Rika's home.)  
  
No matter how much she tried, Rika just could got comfortable enough to get any sleep. Her mind was completely focus on the battle. She wanted to know how her friends were doing. Plus it didn't help her much as her mind kept coming up with every single bad thing that could possible happen to them. They could run out of cards. Dinoboy and long ears could get deleted.  
  
"Rika," Renamon spoke from the shadows  
  
The young redhead set up quickly. Maybe a little to quickly for another wave of dizziness hit her so hard that she nearly threw up. But luckily she didn't have anything heavy in her stomach at the time. Rika lay back down as Renamon made her way over to her tamer side. The fox digimon got into a sitting position and rested her hands on her knees.  
  
"So how did it go?" Rika finally asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"They did greatly," Renamon said with just a hunt of joy in her voice.  
  
"How greatly?" Rika asked.  
  
"Just as great as usual, Growlmon was the best," Renamon voice had more joy this time.  
  
Even though the lights were off, there was enough moonlight shining through Rika's still opened curtains for Rika to see Renamon slight blush.  
  
"Well what happened," Rika asked, curious to know.  
  
"They were facing a Birdramon, he had the edge against Gargomon because he could fly and Gargomon was getting rained on my Birdramon's metor wing. But when Takato and Growlmon showed up, Takato and Henry used Takato's hyper wing card and sandwiched the bird and took him out," Renamon couldn't keep her voice at an even level when she mention Growlmon.  
  
"Well that's good, I thought they could beat him without me," Rika boosted.  
  
"Rika you and I both know that's isn't true, so what's the real reason you were so worried?" Renamon asked.  
  
"There's no other reason," Rika said coldly.  
  
Renamon just decided to not to push it any further, but she knew her tamer well enough to know her own reasons. She just then shrugged it off and said," If you want me, I'll be outside." Then turned to leave.  
  
"Renamon wait," Rika exclaimed quietly.  
  
Renamon stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"I-I, I just wanted you to get my stuff," she said a little too quickly.  
  
"Oh okay," Renamon said evenly and faded from the room.  
  
But Rika's mind was screaming. NO! NO! NO! Why did I say that?  
  
Meanwhile Renamon knew well enough that showing her feelings wasn't something Rika was very good at. But she also knew he tamer opens up in her own way.  
  
Renamon enters into Rumiko's room and began her search. Her first thoughts were that the famous model had put Rika's stuff in the dresser. But after a thorough search, Renamon came up with nothing. But she did notice a gold locket with a black lightening bolt on it. But Renamon just pushed it out of her mind and went back to her searching.  
  
Renamon searched the entire room and came up with nothing. Then she realized she overlooked the closet. She walked over to the closet, opened it and saw Rika's D-ark and cardholder in plain view on top of an old chest. Renamon grabbed them, but notice there was a symbol on the chest. It was the black lightening bolt again. Just like on the photo album and the locket she just saw. But Renamon just shrugged it off and was about to leave when she heard.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
Renamon looked at Miss Nonaka and realized she was dreaming,  
  
"Couldn't save her, couldn't keep her save. Everyone I care for gone," Miss Nonaka babbled.  
  
Renamon didn't know what the famous model was dreaming about, but it must be something bed. Then the fox digimon decided it was time to leave and faded into the shadows once more.  
  
(Outside the house)  
  
The mysterious black-cloaked stranger was please with everything. His plan was turning out just the way he wanted it too. And no one was the wiser about him either.  
  
Soon my darling little sister, your sprit will be broken and then you're my. Oh how I waited for this. An evil grin appeared on the guy face and it only grew wilder when he saw the digimon he beat up three days ago. Hello foxy. How's the stomach? Hopes it still hurts. And soon it going to get even worse. Then he decided to leave just in case that digimon spots him again.  
  
Me: Well that's it for this one and I like to hear your thoughts. So review.  
  
Rika (All tied up again): Okay this is your last warning. Either you tell you what you're planning or you're really going to get it.  
  
Me (Put my left hand on hip): This coming from someone who all tied up.again?  
  
Rika (Really mad now): Okay that does it! Renamon!  
  
(But Renamon didn't appear)  
  
Rika: Renamon?  
  
Me: Oh she lifted about a hour ago. Said something about going on a data with Guilmon  
  
Rika: Just great what do I do now?  
  
Me: Just wait for the next chapter. There's going to be lots of surprises in that one.  
  
Rika (Moans) that's just great. 


	4. The change and another stanger

Me: Well you know I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
Rika: Hey how long are you going to keep me tied up?  
  
ME Until you calm down kid.  
  
Rika (Getting anger): For the last time stop calling my kid!  
  
Renamon appears and began stumbling around): That was the greatest night of my life.  
  
(Rika and myself looked at Renamon funny)  
  
Rika: Renamon are you okay?  
  
Renamon: I'm fine. Hiccup!  
  
Me (Study her): you're drunk aren't ya?  
  
Renamon (Facing away from he): What are you talking about?  
  
Me (Want over to Renamon and helped her onto the cough): I think we should moved onto the chapter before Renamon does something crazy.  
  
  
  
In-Training: Chapter 3: The change and Another Stranger.  
  
Rika was making her way up a fleet of stairs to the hiding/meeting place of the tamers. But she had to stop and caught her breath ever few minutes. She was still feeling a little under the weather because she just was getting over being sick. But she had been copped up in her room for a whole day and it drove her nuts. So against the wishes of her mother, grandmother and Renamon, Rika had decided to go out. But she knew Renamon was close by incase anything happened to her. She stopped and whapped the sweat from her forehead. For some reason she thought it was incredibly warm today. Once Rika caught her second wind, she began walking again.  
  
She reached the old hut that was used to hide Guilmon and was also used for tamers meetings. Rika could hear the voices of her friends Takato and Henry. She would never say it out loud, but she had grown to love the goggle wearing young man. Just like Renamon liked Guilmon.  
  
Rika went in and saw the two male tamers playing a round of the digimon card game, while Terriermon and Guilmon playing with a small, white and purple digimon named Calumon. Calumon was a very special in-training digimon. He is the keeper of light of Digivolution. He can make digimon digivolve into their higher levels. And some thought as him as the mascot of the tamers team.  
  
"Rika!" Calumon cheered at he jumped into her hands, his ear expanding.  
  
"Hi Calumon," Rika said returning the hug.  
  
"Whatcha been doing?" the little digimon asked joyfully.  
  
"Nothing, just getting over a stupid cold," Rika said.  
  
"Ahh you are okay?" Calumon asked, his ears shrinking back into his head.  
  
Rika could only laughed at the little digimon remark. "I'm fine," she said.  
  
Calumon cheered up when he heard that," Oh okay." Then he jumped out of Rika's arm and rejoined the other digimon.  
  
"Rika are you sure you're okay?" Takato asked.  
  
Of course I am gogglehead," Rika said in her usual way.  
  
"Well if you say so," Takato said.  
  
But Henry saw the sweat the sweat rounding down Rika's face. But decided to say nothing.  
  
"So I heard you two had gotten into a fight without me," Rika said.  
  
"Yeah but if Renamon was there then I think you know all about it," Henry replied casually.  
  
"Who said Renamon was there?" Rika asked.  
  
Henry just shrugged and said," Well I'll figure you would send Renamon to watch or help us out."  
  
" Why would I do that if I knew you two could handle, but it would have probably gone better if I was there," Rika said.  
  
But Henry didn't responded. He knew Renamon was there yesterday.  
  
"So Rika I bet it drove you nuts doing nothing for an entire day," Takato joked.  
  
"Not as much as you do gogglehead," Rika walked over to him and playfully slapped him on his shoulder.  
  
Henry notice the light pink color of Takato's cheeks, but pushed it out of his mind. Just then a loud beeping noise felled the air. The three tamers looked at their D-arks and the whole screen was flashing red. Which could only mean one thing.  
  
"A digimon is about to bio-emerge," Henry said.  
  
"Well no due, Branic we knew that," Rika said in her sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well then let get to work," Takato said, the leader side of him taking over.  
  
Rika and Henry nodded and together with their digimon by their side, leaved.  
  
(Near the digital field)  
  
The tamers and digimon were nearly the point where the digimon was supposed to bio-emerge. But Henry notices something wrong with Rika.  
  
She's seems to be out of breath and sweating harder then before. Maybe she still sick. And it that's the case, then going into battle might not be the wisest choice for her, he thought.  
  
The tamers were nearly there and they now could see the digital field began to form. And as usual Rika was the first one in. But just at Takato was pulling his goggles over his eyes, Henry grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from entering the field.  
  
"Henry what are you doing?" Takato asked.  
  
I think we should keep our eyes on Rika," Henry said.  
  
"Why?" Takato asked.  
  
"I think she still under the weather and going into battle might not be good for her," Henry explained calmly.  
  
"Then what are we doing standing around here when Rika could be in danger," Takato exclaimed and hurried into the fog.  
  
"Man some things never change," Henry muttered as he slipped on his green shades and went in. Takato entered into the field shortly followed by Henry. But they couldn't find the new wild one, but they did spot Rika and Renamon was with her. So the two males tamers hurried over to her.  
  
"It was about time you two got here, I thought I'll have to do the work all by myself," Rika sarcastically said.  
  
"So the digimon hadn't seen up yet?" Takato asked.  
  
"Well due if it was then would Renamon be standing by my side, gogglehead," said annoyed be his question.  
  
"Well I guess so," Takato said, giving his usual goofy confused look.  
  
Just then Guilmon began growling, while Renamon got into a fighting stance and Terriermon joined his friends. The tamers gathered behind their digimon partners as each draw a card from their decks. The Tamers and digimon waited on the edge for their foe to show him or herself.  
  
Then a figure began emerging from the foe itself. This digimon stood tall with a yellow chest. It has guns for hands and tank-like trends. It had a green helmet with a connon on it. It had yellow eyes with a mouth full of sharp teeth.  
  
"Wow! What do you call that thing?" Takato asked.  
  
Henry pulled his out his D-ark and began scanning the new wild one.  
  
"Tankmon, a virus tank champion, his tank crasher and berserk guns are nothing to be taken lighten."  
  
"Please. I'll bet that guy as slow as a slug. Renamon walk all over that tin can," Rika said.  
  
Then she brought the card in her hand to her digivice," Digimodify.Power activate!" and slashed it through her D-ark.  
  
Renamon charged as she felt a boost of power. Then she leapt into the air and right in front of the wild one.  
  
"Power Paw!" And thrust her right paw forward.  
  
But with surprising seed, this tank digimon moved back.  
  
"Berserk guns!" and his guns began firing more rapidly then Gargomon could  
  
And cents Renamon was descending from her jump, she wasn't able to maneuver out of the way and took the full force of the attack. And through the bond of tamer and digimon sheaved, Rika felt even hit Renamon took.  
  
The fox digimon fill to the ground and had a hard time getting back to her feet. But cents Rika had been sick, she was feeling even worse then Renamon. She was on the vouch of throwing up again.  
  
But luckily she and Renamon wasn't alone. Takato and Guilmon had ran to their side the moment they had fallen.  
  
"Are you okay?" Takato asked in panic.  
  
Rika didn't really have the strength to speck, so she just nodded.  
  
Takato smiled, but soon faded as he looked at his partner," Guilmon how's Renamon?"  
  
"She'll be fine, but she'll probably need a good coat after this!" Guilmon called back.  
  
Takato breathed a sign of relief and got Rika a reinsuring look, before getting to his feet. He then pulled out another card and brought it to his D-ark," Digimodify.Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Guilmon digivolve to.Growlmon!!!"  
  
The champion digimon gave one mighty roar before stepping in front of the one he secretly loved. Yes Guilmon also has feeling for the vaccine- type. But he fears he would get a beating if he even says that. With another mighty roar, the virus-type rammed into his opponent. Both are now struggling against one another.  
  
While on the sidelines, Henry and Terriermon somehow had gotten the barely conscious Renamon out of the line of the two fighting digimon and set her to the barely conscious Rika. Now both can only watch as the two they secretly care about were fighting alone.  
  
Growlmon was taking a hammering from his opponent berserk guns and Takato was feeling every hit that his digimon partner was feeling through their own bond.  
  
Rika wanted to help, but she was too weak. And her strength was fading fast for same reason. Soon she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
(Rika's dream)  
  
She was once again in that dark, lifeless void. Rika also knew she had once again changed into whatever she was now. She didn't have a mirror to see herself with. But she knew this for a fact. She had no fingers or toes. She probably had a tail on her now. Her face and nose had pushed out to form a snort of some kind. And she was covered in fur too.  
  
Then Rika heard it, the sounds of battle. She began walking towards the sound, but kept tripping over her newly transformed feet. But she really didn't have to go very far. Because she could see two man having it out. But their faces were burry so Rika could see them cleanly. But she could hear their unfamiliar voices very cleanly.  
  
"What I don't get is why throw away your life to save some blonde and her unborn brat?" A guy with red hair, some as Rika's said and jumped into the air.  
  
But a guy with black hair quickly followed his opponent and when he was right in front of the guy, Black Rammed his fist into the redhead. "Because they're my family and I love them," Black said then put his opponent into a bear hug and made sure Red had a rough land.  
  
Black leapt off of his foe and readied himself for the next round.  
  
"But what I don't understand is why waste you time with them, when you could be spending you time getting stronger," Red said as he go up and into his own stance.  
  
"It's reason why I beat you every time we fight," Black replied with a grin.  
  
"What's that?" Red asked angrily.  
  
"It because I loved them and that gives me the strength to defeat any body," Black said and charged at his opponent.  
  
Red saw this and got into a defense position. But then Black jumped into the air and landed behind Red. Then grabbing his opponent's shoulders, Black drove his knee into Red back.  
  
Even in pain, Red said coldly," I just don't get it."  
  
Pushing his knee further into his opponent's back, Black replied with," You think by bottling up your emotions is the way to fight, well you're wrong there buddy." Then Black tossed Red to the ground.  
  
Red got to his feet quickly and charged at his opponent with a fury of punches," A true warrior didn't need stupid emotions like love and kindness to hold you down."  
  
Rika shivered when she heard that. It was no more then two years ago that she, Rika Nonaka had thought just like that redhead almost to the letter. Fighting for no reason, saying emotions made people weak, saying she wanted to strong. In the end she nearly pushed everyone she cared for away. But if it wasn't the kindness and friendship of one certain goggle wearing, drown haired boy, she would probably be just like that redhead, the black haired man was fighting.  
  
Black was dodging every punch as easily as swatting a fly, replied in a firm and hash voice," No emotions like love and kindness are the power behind those fists of my!" and rammed his left fist into his opponent's face.  
  
"Boy isn't that true, Rika thought as she watched the redhead flay as least feet. Rika knew from her own dealings that emotions were the greatest weapon out there. It had helped Renamon digivolve more times. Rika only wished she had actually meat someone like Black. Then maybe she wouldn't have probably turn out so cold heart.  
  
Then she watched as Red got back to his feet and took some objects out of his jacket. In each hand were four daggers and then Red began throwing them at Black. And Black dodged them easily. But red just kept digging into his jacket and pulling out more dagger to throw at his opponent. Which Black kept on dodging. Unit a dagger went into a knee each. But Black held back his cry of pain as he fell backward. His legs were completely useless now as he watched two more daggers went into each of his shoulders. He then closed his eyes and mutter," I sorry." Before another dagger went through his head and brain, killing him on the spot.  
  
The redhead jerk, just wiped his hands and turned to face Rika. He began walking towards her and even though Rika still couldn't see his face, Rika knew this jerk was grinning.  
  
Then another figure stepped in front of Rika and said," No I wouldn't let you!"  
  
The jerk smile only grew wider as he said," Like there's anything you can do about it darling little sister." And with lightening fast speed, the redheaded jerk had his hand closed around the new figure's neck and easily snapped it.  
  
The jerk let the limb body fall and continued to advanced towards Rika. He stopped when they were about a inch apart and the jerk kneeled down. He took out a dagger and raised it above his head," Now my revenge is complete." And thrust the dagger toward Rika's head.  
  
(End of Rika's dream)  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Rika snapped awake and jolted up. She was panting and sweating harder then she did when she had that other dream. She ran both of her hands over her face and was relieved that she still had a normal human face.  
  
Then she realized she was in the hut Guilmon made his home and that Calumon was on her lap, looking sad. "Ahh Rika are you okay?"  
  
Rika managed and smile and said," Yeah I'm fine."  
  
That's when Henry with Terriermon hanging in his shoulder and Takato came running into the hut. "Rika are you okay?" Takato asked in a concern voice.  
  
Rika not wanted to show weakness in front of her friends, replied like she usual does," I'm fine."  
  
"But we just heard you screaming," Takato said.  
  
"I said I'm fine," Rika snapped.  
  
For the next few second, a uncomfortable silence strained between the three human who saved the world Terriermon seeing this decided to lighten the mood.  
  
"Slow as a slug you said, well take a look at my ear," he said and showed his right ear. It was covered in trend makes. "See this? This would at least take a week worth of washing to just get that out."  
  
"Thanks long ears," Rika said then took Terriermon's ear and used it to clean her face.  
  
"Hey!" Terriermon exclaimed and pulled on his ear. He sniff his ear then pulled his head back," Wow now I need to go and wash my ear, before it really starting sticking," he jumped off of his tamer shoulder and ran out the door with Calumon close on his heel.  
  
The tamers got a good laugh out of that one. But once the laughter died down, Rika asked," So what happened after I leaved?"  
  
"Well after you pissed out, Terriermon try helping, but you seen the proof of that," Henry said calmly.  
  
"Well after that Growlmon took one of Tankmon's berserk guns on the chin," Takato said.  
  
Rika did notice a small cut on Takato's chin, said," Then what?"  
  
"Well Growlmon used his pryoblaster to win then we brought you and Renamon back here," Henry finished.  
  
Rika hadn't notice but Renamon wasn't here," So where is Renamon?"  
  
"Oh she woke up a few minutes ago and decided to go to the lake and clean her coat with Guilmon," Takato said.  
  
Rika had to hold back a smile when she thought about that. She knew that Renamon had feelings for Guilmon. But like herself Renamon wasn't good at showing her true feelings.  
  
But after another few minutes of silence, Rika got up and said," Well it been fun boys, but I should be getting home."  
  
She walked over to the gate and was reaching for it when she began feeling a sharp pain shooting through her entire body. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Rika what's wrong?" Takato asked as he kneeled down beside her.  
  
"I don't know! I never felt pain like this! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed again as she placed her hands on the ground for support.  
  
Takato slowly reached his left hand out. But just as he was about to rest it on Rika's shoulder when a faint light glow seemed to cover her body. Takato jumped to his feet and with Henry backed away a few steps. But then the two tamers saw that Rika's clothes looked a little loose and seemed to be getter looser. But it didn't take them long to realize it wasn't Rika's clothes that was changing, it was Rika herself that was changing.  
  
Henry could see something growing out of Rika's skin, while Takato notice that Rika's ears were moving to the top of her head. Her nose and face were pushing out and joining together. They both could hear the crunching and snapping of bones as her skeleton went through changes also. And she continued to shrink.  
  
The first things Rika shrunk out of were her red wristbands, shortly followed by her shoes and socks. Her jeans followed a few seconds later. Only her t-shirt was leaved as her entire body was drawn into it. But the two males tamers still could hear their friend screams, but they notice it sounded more high pitched. Plus they sill could hear the crunching sounded of bones being change. And they still see that weird light even through the shirt.  
  
Soon all of that faded away and the two tamers were leaved to wonder what just happened?  
  
They could see a lump in the shirt, but neither made a move. Soon that lump began moving and soon it came out of the shirt. But what the two tamers saw only made them even more puzzled. It was an in-training digimon. But not just any old in-training digimon. No it Renamon in- training form Viximon. Only this one had strawberry colored fur and violet eyes, just like Rika.  
  
"But how?" the digimon spoke in a Rika-like voice, only higher- pitched, before pissing out.  
  
Well it didn't take the tamers long to figure out that this strawberry colored digimon was Rika Nonaka, their friend and fellow tamer. They just stared at the former human in amazement and wondered what to do now?  
  
"What happened?" they head a group of familiar voices asked.  
  
The two tamers looked up into the confused faces of Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon and yes-even Renamon.  
  
"We don't know, Rika was just leaving when this all happened," Takato brute out.  
  
"We know Takato, we just wanted to know if you two knew anything else," Renamon said calmly, but kept her eyes on Rika.  
  
"No like all of what Takato said is pretty much what we know," Henry said calmly.  
  
But Renamon wasn't really paying attention; she was looking at her once former tamer. Then she notices that strange gold necklace had seemed to transformed into same kind of collar. The oval object was also still there.  
  
Renamon wondered what could have brought on this kind of change? But she remembered something she over heard from Rika's mother and grandmother. But she pushed it out of her mind. Her main concerned now was Rika.  
  
So she walked over to the young human turned into a copy of her in- training form, picked her up, scooped up her clothes and said," I'm taking Rika home."  
  
Everyone there including, Guilmon and Calumon nodded. Heck even that cream puff loving digimon knew when to keep that big mouth of his shut.  
  
(On top or Guilmon's hut)  
  
The mysterious black-cloaked figure watched as the vaccine-type known as Renamon exited the small hut and made her way down the fleet of stairs. He had to admit, the brat was a lot more strong willed then he gave her credit for. But in the end, she had fallen just as so more other had. And this was only the beginning of his plan. Renamon you will hand deliver me that fuzz ball tonight, he thought.  
  
While Renamon was cleaning her coat, he had snuck up to her and planted something on her. And she didn't even notice it either. But something did concern him a little. Just after he planted the thing on Renamon, another Guilmon the stranger thought he was called looked in his direction. Which bothered the stranger just a little.  
  
It seemed like that digimon almost picked my scent. But that can't be it. I can mask my scent so not even the best-trained bloodhounds could find me. But somehow it seemed like that digimon did. But how? He wondered.  
  
But soon his thought turned to that of his prey transformation. He had never seen any animal like the one the Nonaka brat had changed into. But he wasn't worried, he just wondered what kind of animal that brat had became.  
  
(Close to the Nonaka household)  
  
Rumiko wasn't able to stay focus on her work today. And when someone asked what was wrong with her, she just replied that she was probably just getting what her daughter had. But she knew that was a lie. What was really bothering her was, she knew that it happened. That the same horrible nightmare that her mother and herself had gone with had now been shifted over to her daughter. And there was nothing she could do about it either.  
  
She was now at the gat to the fence of her house. The famous model reached for the handle, but hesitated. She took a couple of quick breaths, and then she grabbed the handle and opened the gate. Rumiko began walking towards her house slowly, giving her time to think.  
  
Once inside the house, the famous model put on her usual happy looking face, not wanting to break the character her daughter and Renamon knew so will. She could hear the digimon and her mother talking in the kitchen and headed that way.  
  
Rumiko entered into the kitchen and said," Hello Rik-," but trailed off when she saw what only by her daughter. And what she saw did really surprise her. A small digimon with the same fur and eye coloring as Rika, drinking out of a bowl. "R-R-Rika is that you?"  
  
The little digimon looked at Rumiko with tired eyes. And the famous model knew that this little creature was her daughter. But she also knew a little about this digimon Rika had became.  
  
Once when Rika had leaved to fight a wild digimon, Rumiko decided to follow her. But she was really surprised when she witness bio merging first handed. Rumiko watched, as her daughter and Renamon became a new digimon named Sakuyamon and joined her friends in battle. But once the fight was over, the three super powered digimon changed back into the tamers and much smaller digimon. And Rumiko realized that the creature her own daughter now was was also the early form of Renamon. And something just seemed to put itself together in the famous model mind.  
  
"Can she talk?" Rumiko asked, mainly to Renamon.  
  
"Yes she can, but whatever happened to her had leaved her incredibly weak," Renamon calmly explained.  
  
Yes the changed always leaves even the strongest person weak as a newborn, Rumiko thought, but said, mock wonderment," Do you what happened?"  
  
Renamon slowly shook her head before saying," I'm afraid I saw only part of it when she changed, but I had notice that that necklace is still around her neck."  
  
Of course Rumiko notice the collar her daughter now has. And she hated it with all of her heart.  
  
Rika had gone back to drinking the water in front of her. Her mother, grandmother and Renamon just stood there in silence watching the once 14 year out girl drinking from bowl like an everyday house pet. Once she had her fill, she tried to walk to the other side of the table. But she was so tired that the second she tried, Rika fainted again.  
  
Seeing this Renamon decided it was time to put the young one to bed. She walked over, picked the former human up and went over to the door," I think Rika needs some rest." And with that opened the door and leaved.  
  
Once the fox digimon leaved, Rika's mother finally let the tears that she had been holding back free.  
  
"WHY?!" she nearly screamed as she dropped to her knees and rammed her fist into the floor, making a small hole in it.  
  
Miss Makino walked over, kneeled down and tired to comfort her daughter," You know that there's wasn't anything you could have done to stop this. The important thing now is being there for your daughter in those rough times."  
  
"I know, but it just hurts so much," Rumiko subbed.  
  
"I know I want through the same thing," Miss Makino replied sadly. "But now we must focus on the task at hand. This was probably just the began. No doubt this was just to break your will."  
  
Rumiko wrapped away her tears and straighten up," You're right but it sill hurts."  
  
"Yes I know. But at times like those, I like to remember what you husband use to say," Rika's grandmother said.  
  
Rumiko couldn't help herself from grinning like her daughter when she thought of what her late husband used to say. "Yeah I remember. Emotions like love and kindness are the power behind those fists of my!" and thrust her right fist into the sky as another tear rolled down her right cheek.  
  
(In Rika's room)  
  
Renamon just couldn't sleep not with everything that happened this day. In her mind, she still had a hard time believing that this strawberry colored digimon that resemble her in-training form was her tamer Rika Nonaka. And yet in her heart she knew that this digimon was indeed her tamer and beloved friend. But she also wondered what could had caused this weird transformation.  
  
Rika stirred in bed, massing up her covers and nearly throwing them off of her. When Renamon had brought Rika to her bed, Renamon tired her best to fix Rika's bed, so Rika herself could be comfortable. But the young human turned digimon kept tossing and turning.  
  
Poor Rika, I wonder what's going through her mind, Renamon wondered.  
  
But then she thoughts turned to that of Rika's family. She notices that both women were shocked at Rika transformation, but Renamon also notice a sense of understanding in their eyes. And she was sure she heard Miss. Nonaka had called something out when Renamon leaved the kitchen. But something else seems to be eating away at Renamon's mind. It had something to do with both Rika's mother and grandmother. But she didn't think it was that important now. Her main concern was Rika.  
  
Then she heard it.  
  
"Renaaamon."  
  
Renamon shoot up from her sitting position and scanned the room, but found no one.  
  
"Renaaamon."  
  
This strange voice seemed almost ghostly and was coming from every direction at once.  
  
"Renamon I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Who's there and what do you want?" Renamon asked softly so not to woke Rika.  
  
"I want you to bring me the child."  
  
"Never," Renamon replied in a low firm voice.  
  
"But you don't have a say in the matter," the strange ghostly voice seemed to be hard, firm and almost controlling-like when it next spoke," Now bring me that brat."  
  
And it was that tone that seems to do something to the vaccine-type digimon. Her mind began clouded over and it was getting hard to think straight.  
  
"Now bring me the child Renamon."  
  
"Never," Renamon repeated bravely, but she having a hard time focusing. Anytime that strange voice spoke, it just seemed to cloud Rneman's mind more.  
  
"Like I said you don't have a choice. Now bring me the child," the voice was so much that Renamon lost the fight and her mind.  
  
She walked over and picked up Rika, but she did it carefully. Then she exited the room and made her way down the hall. Once she was outside in the front lawn, she leaped onto a tree, then a building. The entire time being careful not to woke Rika up. Renamon ran across the rooftops until she came to a opened street. Not a lot of people were around because it was late. Renamon jumped to the street and standing in the middle of the street was the mysterious black-cloaked figure. Renamon stopped at least ten feet from him.  
  
"Good now bring her to me," the guy said in that same voice.  
  
But Renamon hesitated. She was fighting for control of her own mind and was losing badly. But she did manage to say in a low timid voice," Never."  
  
"I said bring her here," the guy's voice was firm and just too much even for Renamon.  
  
She began advancing towards the man with her arms out, ready to hand Rika over. But in her mind she thought, I'm sorry Rika.  
  
(Somewhere else)  
  
Buy Renamon wasn't the only thing stirring this night. Another figure had somehow learned about the call of the stranger and was snapping into action.  
  
This new figure went over to her closet and dragged out an old truck. She unlocked it and opened it. In the truck was a set of clothes, with a black jacket on top. She looked at the jacket before taking out the clothes. The new stranger then began changing into them  
  
The stranger put on what looked like a pair of dark blue jeans, tied up white sneakers with black strips. Then she put on a long sleeve black shirt, followed by the jacket. Cents the jacket was a little large on her, she rolled up the sleeves. After that she put on a pair of finger gloves. Next she untied her hair from it position and retie it into a ponytail that hanged down passed her shoulder blades. Finally she walked over to her dresser and picked up a pair of sunglasses. She put them on and looked at herself in a mirror.  
  
Even in clothes like those I still can knock them died, she thought.  
  
Then she went over to her opened window and climb through it without making any kind of sound. Then she spotted her target. Renamon leaping across rooftops. And same speed and grace as the fox-like digimon, the new stranger was on the roof and following close behind.  
  
Soon both were at an opened street and the new stranger saw a man wearing black. But she knew this man without even looking. And she hated him with all of her might.  
  
The new stranger decided to stay hidden in shadow while Renamon jumped right in front of the other guy. The two stood there for a minute before the guy said something. But Renamon refused for a moment. Then the guy said something else and Renamon began walking towards him with her arm out. In her arm was a small creature that was sleeping. As the black stranger reaches out to grab the smaller creature, the other stranger made her move.  
  
(Back to Rika & Renamon)  
  
In her mind, Renamon was fighting the battle of her life and failing badly as she watched helpless as the black stranger reached for her tamer turned digimon. The stranger reached down slowly, enjoying himself to the fullest. He stopped for second, licked his lips and continued to reach for the little digimon. But when he was grabbed Rika, another hand in a glove grasped the stranger wrist. Then the black stranger looked into the shaded face of a person he knew all to well with blonde hair.  
  
"You!" Black said angrily.  
  
"That's right," the mysterious new stranger said calmly and railed back her right arm. Hand balled into a fist, she rammed it into the guy face, then she let go of his and as he fell to the ground.  
  
Black got to his feet and wiped his cheek, anger burning brightly in his eyes. "You think you can win? HA! You couldn't even beat me at a game of cards. So what make you think you can take me now?" the guy asked.  
  
But Blonde didn't gave a response, instead, she leapt into the air and tried to kick her opponent. But he too jumped into the air, but he just floated there.  
  
"HA! As you see I learn quit a lot, in fact I showed this to your darling husband just before I killed him," then he laughed sinisterly.  
  
But surprising, the blond haired stranger leapt up to her opponent level and nailed him one in the mouth. Black came crashing down and when looked at his opponent, who had just landed, his eyes burned with even more anger.  
  
"C'mon you really didn't think my husband showed me a few things here and there now did ya," Blonde said sarcastically.  
  
Black got to his feet and charged at his opponent, unleashing a fury of punches. Which his opponent didn't dodge so easily. But she did manage not to get hit. Blonde jumped up, kneeing her opponent right under his chin. Landing two feet from her opponent, Blonde charged at him again. But when she was close, she ducked down and tripped him. Straighten up; Blonde gave her opponent a good punch to his gut.  
  
But Black didn't like something like a little pain stop him. Shooting up quickly Black rammed his head into his opponent stomach. Then quickly grabbing firmly a hold of her, Black lifted Blonde over his head, ready to knee her in the back. But Blonde recovered from her opponent blow, slapped Black across the face hard. Black dropped Blonde in order to cover his face.  
  
Blonde seeing her opening shout up and grabbed a hold of her opponent head and rammed it into her knee. Then she gave him one good punch to the stomach. She was getting ready to nail him big time in the face, when Black took something out of his cloak and crashed it in his hand, releasing a bright flash of light. Even with the sunglasses on, Blonde was blinded for a bit. Once her vision cleared, she could see or sense her opponent.  
  
But unknown to her Black was above her, lost in his anger. She's improved a lot. No doubt thanks to Smith on that one. And as much as I hate it admits it but I didn't think I can't her yet. Then he notices something out of the corner of his left eyes. He turned and looked at Renamon and the transformed Rika and a plan popped into his twist head. Yes that could work in more ways then one, he thought.  
  
"Renamon drop the brat and attack her!" Black pointed to his blonde opponent.  
  
Hearing this Blonde looked over at Renamon and saw her began letting go of Rika. Then Blonde ran with all of her might and caught Rika, then avoided a punch from Renamon at the same time. Blonde didn't have time to set Rika down safely because she was to busy avoiding punches, kicks and tail slashes from Renamon. Blonde tired a few kicks now and then, but Renamon just leapt into the air. The vaccine-type landed hard on the mystery blonde haired stranger, forcing her to the ground. Renamon was getting ready to finish both Rika and Blonde off when suddenly a red blur trickled Renamon off of blonde.  
  
She looked to her and saw Takato and Blonde didn't waste anytime. Quickly getting to her feet, she dashed over to the goggle wearing boy and handed him Rika," Watch her."  
  
Takato was confused but nodded, knowing full well that the digimon in his hands was one of his friends.  
  
Blonde gave a quick nod, and then began scanning the sky. She quickly found who she was looking and rushed toward her opponent. Then Blonde leapt up and faced him.  
  
See ya!" she exclaimed and drove her fist into the guy face.  
  
Black came crashing to the ground. He looked up at his opponent and knew it was time to make a retreat. Pulling something out of his cloak, he crushed it, releasing another bright flash of light, blinding everyone on the spot. Once the light faded, the black-cloaked stranger was gone.  
  
Renamon finally seemed to wake up from her daze and was surprised to see her paw in Guilmon's mouth, again.  
  
"Guilmon what's going on?" she asked.  
  
The virus digimon took his mouth away from Renamon's paw and looked confused. "You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember What?" Renamon was confused and talking to Guilmon didn't seem to be helping her either. She began scanning the unfamiliar area, but one look at the transformed Rika, everything just seem to come flowing back to her.  
  
She remembered hearing this strange ghostly voice while watching over Rika. She remembered fighting to stay in control of her own mind and lost terrible. Then she took Rika to this place where they meat that black cloaked stranger. She remembered she fought hard and regain some control over herself, but it wasn't enough. She had nearly hand Rika over when another stranger, one with blonde hair had came. Then the two strangers began fighting, during time, the black stranger told Renamon to drop Rika and attack the other stranger. Which she did. But the blonde stranger had caught Rika and Renamon had tried to attack both of them. Only when Guilmon and Takato had showed up was the day saved.  
  
Renamon was trembling as she fell to her knees. "What have I done!" her voice was timid and low.  
  
"You did nothing wrong," the blonde stranger said and walked over to Renamon.  
  
She reached into the back of Renamon's neck fur and the fox could feel something being plucked from her skin itself. Then the stranger held her hand in front of Renamon and the digimon could see something that look like a spider.  
  
"This is a magical device that can control even the strongest of minds, so you really have nothing to ashamed about," then the new stranger crushed the thing in her hand. Then she began walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Renamon shout to her feet. "Who are you and why did you help?"  
  
The stranger stopped but didn't turn around. "Just know one thing, I will be watching from the shadows, ready to help if the young cursed one is in danger and to lend a helping hand," and with that she leapt into the shadows, disappearing into the night.  
  
Who was that?" Takato asked as he and Guilmon joined Renamon.  
  
"I have no clue, but I know we haven't see the last of her yet. C'mon we better get Rika home," Renamon said.  
  
"Right," Takato replied, looking at the little in-training digimon in his hands.  
  
Then the tamer and two digimon began walking away. But Guilmon stopped and looked over his shoulder at the spot where the stranger was. Something about that girl smelled familiar but I can't place it. He thought before catching up with the others.  
  
Me (With Rika hiding behind a lopped sided table): Usually this is where I ask for you thought, but I'm kind of tired up at the moment.  
  
Rika (Looking a little scared): Check to see if she calm down yet.  
  
Me (Looks over the table and narrowly avoided a flying pan to the head): No she still mad.  
  
Rika (And I heard something like rough housing): What's that?  
  
(Someone lands behind us)  
  
Me: Oh that's just my roommate and Renamon's ex, BlackRenamon.  
  
BlackRenamon (Sits up) Wow I forget how rough she gets when she's drunk,  
  
Rika: Okay so what do we do now?  
  
Me (Just shrugged my shoulders): Wait I guess.  
  
Rika (Growls): Just great. 


	5. Lending a helping hand

Me: You know I don't own Digimon so don't ask about it.  
  
BlackRenamon (Looking nervous): That's nice and all but when are we going to get some help?  
  
Rika (Putting away her cell phone): They're on their way.  
  
BlackRenamon (Relaxing): That's good to hear.  
  
Me: Well I wouldn't break out the wine just yet.  
  
BlackRenamon (Looking confused): Why's that?  
  
Me (Looking at Rika): Kid how long are they going to take?  
  
Rika (Ignoring the kid part): About one to two hours.  
  
BlackRenamon (Looking worried again): We're doomed.  
  
Me (Leaning against the table): Relax I'm sure we can hold out for two hours, no sweat. I mean she has already broken everything in the house.  
  
BlackRenamon (Looking over the table): Umm T. you better take a look at this.  
  
Me: Huh, what's up? (Look over the table to see Renamon trashing my computer): Oh man! Not my computer!  
  
Rika (Grinning): Now at least you can't continue writing that stupid story.  
  
Me (giving Rika a mean look): You would like to believe that. Black please get my laptop.  
  
BlackRenamon (Disappears and reappears a few seconds later with something in his hands): Here you go.  
  
Me: Thanks now on with the tail.  
  
  
  
In-Training: Chapter 4: Lending a Helping Hand.  
  
It's has been two days cents Rika's mysterious transformation and there has been an uneasy silence in the entire household. But the one taking it the worse was Renamon herself. The fox looking digimon was for once in her entire life worried. She had made a vow to watch over and protect Rika. But Renamon didn't know what happened to her former tamer and she certainly don't know how to fight it. But right at the moment she felt so ashamed of herself. But then she remember what a blonde hair female stranger had said to her. It wasn't your fault, so there's nothing to be ashamed about.  
  
But still the vaccine-type felt ashamed. Not only for nearly betraying her former tamer and nearly handing over the black cloaked stranger. No she felt ashamed at the fact that she was powerless to help her partner, who she thought of as a sister. No someone who she thought of as a daughter. And in the end that leaved a hole in her very being.  
  
Now as she looked at the former human sleeping peaceful in something called a cat bed. Basically it was really just a bucket with a pillow in it. But Rika's mother had said that it might be easier for Rika to sleep in this bed then in her bedroll. And Renamon had to admit, Rika did sleep a lot easier now. And beside the bed was Rika blue colored D-ark. Renamon had put it there, so Rika would at least feel familiar about something.  
  
But something about everything that seem to be happening seemed to speak to Renamon. The vaccine-type had taken notice at how calm Rika's mother and grandmother seem to taken her whole transformation. Or the strange conversation Renamon had spied on a while ago. Like the two human females knew something that they were keeping from Renamon. Plus Miss Nonaka had said that the bed Rika was now sleeping on was new. But it looked to beat up and had the words wildcat on it.  
  
Then the two strangers add to all of this. The blonde haired one cleanly wanted to help, for reason unknown. And the one completely dressed in black wanted to hurt Rika. Also for reasons unknown. But the two strangers seemed to hate each other very much. Plus they were both masters of the martial arts.  
  
It just seems like there's to many pieces, but none of them go together. How can I help Rika if I don't know what I'm dealing with, she wondered.  
  
Then a tray filled with food was placed right in front of Renamon. She looked up to see the face of Miss Makino. Even though the elder face was calm, her eyes seemed to be lined with every emotion Renamon had come to learn about during her time in the real world.  
  
"You shoulder eat something. No need to ware yourself out, now is there," the elder words were filled with wisdom  
  
Renamon nodded, then picked a bowl of oatmeal and began eating. During that time, Rika's grandmother checked on her granddaughter. Miss Makino stroke her granddaughter fur, toughing that strange collar. At one point it was a necklace that Black had slapped onto Rika. And Renamon could guess that it was the reason for her former tamer's strange transformation, mainly because it had changed with Rika. Well the elder fix Rika's covers and checked her water dish. Once she was finished with all of that, she made her way to the door.  
  
"Renamon you shoulder get some fresh air," the elder said.  
  
Renamon looked up from her breakfast, confused but didn't show it.  
  
"That black stranger you told me about, I'm sure he can't enter into this house, so you don't need to watch over Rika all the time," the elder said and leaved.  
  
Renamon looked at the spot where Miss Makino stood, confused. How could the elder know the stranger couldn't enter the house? Another piece to this even growing confusing puzzle, Renamon thought.  
  
But then again maybe Miss Makino was right. Renamon had spent the passed two days watching over Rika and her neck was feeling a little sore. So she decided after breakfast she would go and see a certain virus-type digimon.  
  
(At the park)  
  
A well-known blue haired boy with an orange vest and a bunny on his right shoulder were making a little deliver for a friend of theirs.  
  
"Geez Henry tells me why we're doing this again?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Henry just sign and said," Like I told you the last ten times, because Takato is sick and his parents are too busy to do it either."  
  
"But delivering bread to Guilmon, I think we can get a better job then this," Terriermon said in his usual sarcastic tone.  
  
Henry just rolled his eyes and continued to climb the stairs. He had two bags filled with day old and older bread for Guilmon.  
  
Te duo had nearly reached the top when they heard a pair of familiar voices. And one belonged to a female. Once Henry heard the voices, he quickens his pace, Terriermon nearly falling off in the process. But somehow he had managed to hold on to his tamer. The tamer ran through the opened gate and saw Guilmon talking to Renamon.  
  
"OOOOOO, we weren't kissing now were we?" Terriermon asked sarcastically.  
  
But one anger glare from the two digimon caused the little wise- cranking digimon to clam up.  
  
"Renamon it's nice to see you again," Henry said.  
  
"As it is to you Henry," Renamon replied like she usual does.  
  
"So how's umm Rika?" Henry asked a little nervously.  
  
"Much better, she regaining strength with each pissing day," Renamon said normally.  
  
"That's good to hear," Henry said.  
  
"Yeah it is. By the way why are you bringing Guilmon his food and where's Takato?" Renamon asked.  
  
Then Guilmon sighs and hanged his head. Like he was ashamed of something. The others looked at the virus and wonder why he was acting like this all of sudden. But Henry and Renamon just push it into the backs of their minds.  
  
"Well Takato not feeling well, so his parents asked me to bring Guilmon food to him," Henry replied as he set the bags of bread in front of the red dinosaur.  
  
But Henry notice even with his favorite food, the usual happy digimon still looked down and that concerns him a little.  
  
"So Renamon how's Rika family taking all of this?" Henry asked.  
  
"Better then you'd think," Renamon replied.  
  
"How so?" Henry asked.  
  
"Well both Rika's mother and grandmother seemed to have an understanding of Rika's transformation and they have been really taking good care of her," Renamon said.  
  
"Wow! Now that's really is a surprise. You would figure Rika's mom would start balling like a baby anytime she sees Rika," Terriermon said.  
  
"Terriermon," Henry said in his scolding voice.  
  
But that seemed to say something to Renamon. "You know I think you're actually right for once bunny."  
  
"Huh about what?" Henry asked, cleanly just as confused as Terriermon.  
  
"Well like Terriermon said, you would figure Miss Nonaka would cry anytime she sees Rika," Renamon said.  
  
"But she doesn't does she," Henry said and it wasn't a question either.  
  
"No she doesn't," Renamon said. "But I have notice that both Rika's mother and grandmother eyes seemed to have great sorrow in them lately."  
  
"Wow I guess that is weird," Henry said.  
  
For the next few minutes everyone in the small building that was Guilmon home were silent. But Terriermon couldn't take the silence and decided to do something about it.  
  
"Hey momentai, it's not like they're hiding anything from you right," he said.  
  
Maybe they are, Renamon thought but said," You're probably right. Well I shoulder get going." And with that disappeared into the shadows.  
  
(Rumiko's job)  
  
No matter how hard she tried, Rumiko just couldn't constraint on her work. Her mind kept drifting back to her transformed daughter. And on what has been happening lately.  
  
Another photo was taken as Rumiko tried to strike her best pose. But she just wasn't able to get into it like she usual could.  
  
"Rumiko what's with you today?" her photographer John asked.  
  
"Hmm?" the famous model asked, not really paying attention.  
  
"Well it just seems like you're not into it today," Johns says.  
  
"Well I haven't really been feeling will," she knew it was a lie but she really didn't care.  
  
"Well if you're feeling under the weather then maybe you should go home," John suggested.  
  
"No, no I'm fine. Let just take a break and then I would be ready," Rumiko said.  
  
"Well okay," John said.  
  
Once in her changing room Rumiko locked the door and changed into a white martial art uniform with no sleeves. Then she got into a fighting stance. Her breathing began centered as she focuses on what she learned from her husband so long ago. People think that being a super model wasn't stressful, even Rika had said that once or twice. But this job was very stressful, so Rumiko used what she learned from her late husband as a way of calming herself down.  
  
"A true martial artist doesn't fight in pride, they fight only to help others," Rumiko said that words that her husband taught her.  
  
"They fight not for themselves but for others," then she throw a punch. "They fight for honor and life," then threw a kick. "A true martial artist used their skills to defend the weak and helpless," then she did a series of combo kicks, punches and flips without touching anything in the room. "A true martial artist fights from the heart," she then did back flips until she reach the door to her room.  
  
Jumping back to the center of the room, Rumiko could her the words of her late husband.  
  
"A true martial artist is at one with their sprits and the sprits of anything surrounding them," the clear, ghostly voice spoke.  
  
"They fight as one," Rumiko said, throwing another punch, followed by a kick.  
  
"What do they fight for?" the ghostly voice of her husband asked.  
  
"They fight for others who can't fight for themselves," Rumiko replied and did a back flip kick.  
  
The famous model stood in the center of her dressing room catching her breath when she heard the ghostly, but clear voice of her husband," Rumiko Nonaka what do you fight for?"  
  
"I fight for my loved ones," Rumiko replied a little loudly.  
  
And with that the voice fell silent and Rumiko stood there with passion burning in her eyes. After five minutes of standing there, catching her breath, Rumiko changed out of her uniform and back into what she was modeling for the day. A quick wash of the face and the famous model was back out on the floor ready for anything.  
  
(To the black stranger)  
  
The mysterious black-cloaked stranger was dressed in street clothes of a turtleneck sweater, tan pants with nice dress shoes and a pair of sunglasses. He now was tailing a certain familiar blue hair boy and a bunny. Black had to make sure this boy didn't have any special feeling for the Nonaka brat.  
  
The stranger followed the youth, which he learned was named Henry Wong into a small restaurant. As Black took a set at the bar, he watched the Wong boy go up a fleet of stairs. He decided to order rice balls as he waited for his prey to emerge. Once he got his order, he ate it slowly.  
  
After five minutes the Wong boy finally emerge from the stair with that bunny blabbing about something. That's when the stranger knew that the Wong boy wasn't going to be any trouble. So he finished his ordered, pay for it and leaved without even tipping.  
  
The stranger just exited the building when he felt someone familiar passing by. But he didn't even bother scanning the area. For he knew the person he was looking for couldn't be seen by the naked eye. But he could feel her and that was good enough.  
  
Renamon I see you finally decided to get some fresh air. After being suck in that house for two days it's not surprising. But now I can use you, he thought.  
  
Then he took a street that he knew would put right in front of Renamon. Having growing up on this very city, the stranger knew it like the back of his hand. Even twist and turn, he knew them. Even shortcut there was. This stranger knew them all.  
  
And soon he was standing right in the path, the fox digimon was taking. But he knew Renamon wouldn't just stop for anybody. So the stranger changed back into his black attire and waited. But he didn't have to wait for long, for nearly a minute later, Renamon appeared right in front of the stranger. Even though her face was emotionless, the vaccine- type eyes burn with rage.  
  
"You," Renamon said calmly, but the stranger did sense just a tiny bit of angry.  
  
A devilish grin cross the face of Black as he said," Yeah it me what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"You know how to change Rika back and I want it now," Renamon said, waving a fist at him.  
  
"I don't know anything," Black said.  
  
"Don't gave me that, you were the one who put that necklace on Rika, now I want to know how to change her back," Renamon voice was starting to raise.  
  
"But I really don't know anything," he said. "If you want to find out what happened to your tamer I suggest you talk to her mother."  
  
Renamon didn't like the way he said tamer. It sounded like he was mocking Rika. And that only made Renamon madder.  
  
Getting into her usual fighting stance, the fox digimon said angrily," You know how to change Rika back, and I want it.NOW!"  
  
But Black just waved a finger and said in scolding father-like tone," tsk, tsk young digimon anger would get you anywhere and beating me surely wouldn't prove anything."  
  
Well that did it. Renamon charged forward, ready to pound Black into the ground until he cried for his mother. But unknown to Renamon was her opponent had a plan of his own. In his right pocket was another one of those spider shaped mind control devices. Once Renamon was close enough, he would toss the device on her and she would be under his power again.  
  
Renamon threw her best punch when she was close enough. But her opponent just moved to the right like he was just walking and was moving aside for someone.  
  
Then the stranger withdraws his hand from his right pocket with the device in it and tossed it like you would toss a coin into a well. But before the device could even touch one sty of the fox digimon fur, it was completely melted away.  
  
WHAT!? Black mind screamed. But it didn't take long for him to figure it out. It was all too easy. Curse mother and her blasted spell.  
  
But Black was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Renamon used her tail to swan at him. The tail was so thick that when it hit, the impact actually hurt. Clutching his face, Black angrily said," See you next time." And pulled something out of his left pocket this time.  
  
He threw it at Renamon. The small gray metal exploded in the vaccine- type face, releasing a cloud of smoke.  
  
Once the smoke cleaned, Renamon didn't see a trace of her opponent. And the only furthered the digimon anger. This is really starting to tick me off, she thought as she leaved.  
  
(At the Nonaka house)  
  
It had been just a little surprising for Rumiko to not see Renamon watching over Rika as the famous model entered into her daughter's room to check on her. But then again the fox-like digimon had been watching over the little former human for two days. So it was only natural that Renamon would like to get out and stretch her legs.  
  
Rumiko checked the water in the dish and found it nearly gone. Rika getting her strength back fast, she thought happily.  
  
She then went over to her sleeping daughter and kissed on her on the forehead. The famous model then notice the gold collar that was once a necklace and couldn't help but fell sorrow wash over her.  
  
This is all my fault and I'm going to found a way of fixing it. I owe Rika that much, Rumiko thought.  
  
Then Rumiko felt her entering the room. And after a few seconds Renamon appeared, looking really ticked off. More then Rumiko had ever seen in this usually calm creature.  
  
"Renamon what's wrong?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"I saw him," Renamon hissed.  
  
Rumiko knew whom digital female was talking about right off the bat. And it anger her just hearing about that jerk. But she kept her emotions in better check then her daughter can.  
  
"What happened?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"Well he and I got into a little rumble," Renamon said.  
  
Rumiko got kind of worried at that point. She knew that her enemy couldn't enter into this house. But if he could gain control of anyone who lives in the house then it's all over.  
  
"What happened next?" Rumiko asked calmly.  
  
"He became list in thought for some reason. That gave me enough time to land a hit on him with my tail. But then he used a smoke bomb on me and get away. I just so frustrated that I could pound something," Renamon raised her right fist ready to drive it into the first thing she sees.  
  
"Renamon," Rumiko said calmly. The fox digimon looked at the model and she went on," I don't think this is the best spot for throwing a temper tantrum."  
  
Renamon looked at her tamer turned digimon and lowed her fist. She her hanged head before saying," I'm sorry I would take this some where else." Renamon was cleanly fighting to hold her own anger in check.  
  
She looked at Rika quickly before faded into the shadows. Rumiko looked at her daughter one last time before she too leaved. Once she exited her daughter room she found her own mother standing there.  
  
"You don't need to worry about Renamon," the elder said in a calm voice.  
  
"Why?" the daughter asked the mother.  
  
"I put a protection spell on Renamon before she leaved this morning. He would never be able be able use her again," Miss Makino explained calmly.  
  
"That's good to hear. I don't think Renamon could even live with herself if she was forced to do something like she did two days ago," Rumiko said.  
  
"Yes but we must also be there for her just as we're here for Rika," Miss Makino said.  
  
"Yes she's taking this just as hard as we are," Rumiko said.  
  
"Yes but she's part of this family and we must be there for her like a family," the elder said.  
  
"And that we well," Rumiko replied.  
  
"Of course that's what a family does," Miss Makino said and decided it was the best time to end this. So she leaved for the kitchen.  
  
"Be strong my friend you're not alone," Rumiko said in a low tone, before leaving for her own room.  
  
(In the park)  
  
Renamon had decided to head to one of her second favorites spots in the park. It was a small pitch of the park surrounded by trees and no one else could be seen for miles. Renamon usually came to this spot to think and clean her had. But this time around it was different. Still carrying most of her anger fro early, she had came to this special spot of her to work it off.  
  
Beginning by getting into a fighting position, Renamon unleashed a fury of punches. Followed by a fury of kicks. She then jumped into the air and did a backwards cartwheel kick. She landed and charged at nothing by the thin air. She did a upper cut, followed by another backwards cartwheel kicked. She followed that up with a elbow jab at a tree. The impact had leaved a small indent in the tree. Then she jumped into the air again and began throwing punches. Once she landed, she began doing back flips. Once she stopped doing that, she jumped into the air again. Only this time she was doing kicks.  
  
Once Renamon landed and realized she was panting. So taking a set on a nearby rock, she began thinking about something.  
  
"If you want to know what happened to you 'tamer' go and ask her mother."  
  
Those words had for some reason stuck into the fox digimon head. She had to admit the behavior of both Miss. Nonaka and her mother had been a little strange lately. But that doesn't mean they were hiding anything from Renamon. Or at least that what she thought. Sitting there, Renamon began going over everything that has been happening in her head.  
  
First Miss Nonaka is concerned with her daughter's health. Then there's that strange conversation between Rika's mother and grandmother I ease dropped. And it seemed like Miss Nonaka had sense my presence that night too. Then there's mysterious stranger with no scent. Then there's the fact that I lost Rika's mother, while I was following her. That strange necklace with the arrow through broken heart. Then the strange transformation Rika went through and now another stranger. But try as she might, she just fit anything together. And that was all of the info she had.  
  
Then she heard clapping coming from somewhere from her right. She looked in that direction to see Impmon on a tree branch clapping his red- gloved hands.  
  
"Hey toots dath was great," the little purple digimon said in his usual way.  
  
If there was one thing Renamon want to deal with now was Impmon.  
  
"What do you want?" Renamon asked as she looked away.  
  
"Hey, hey what's with da sour look, I thought you liked your truly," Impmon said.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood to deal with your jokes today," Renamon calmly replied.  
  
"What! Here I am trying to be nice and this all I get," Impmon nearly screamed.  
  
"Like I said, I'm in no mood for you jokes today," Renamon said.  
  
"Fine then see if I ever try to cheer you up again," Impmon said.  
  
He jumped off the branch and began walking away. If there was one thing that could get under Renamon fur it was that little imp. But she really didn't let it show. But for some reason she had the strangest urge to run up to Impmon and pound him close to dilatation. And she didn't know why either. But as Renamon watched the little digimon walk away, his figure was replaced by that of the black-cloaked stranger. And it just took every ounce of her will power not to jump onto him and kill him.  
  
It just Impmon, it's just Impmon, Renamon mind kept saying.  
  
But yet her anger was starting to raise again. Then she realized why she was starting to get anger all over again. Impmon remind Renamon a lot of that human jerk.  
  
So getting off the rock she was on, Renamon stared her retain over again.  
  
(To Rumiko secret relaxing spot)  
  
Rumiko needed to think about something. So she had headed to her own secret spot dressed in her street clothes. Once she was there, she went over to the punching bag and began pounding on it.  
  
During dinner, the famous model had thought about something that really got under her skin. It was about him again. What if he decided to use one of Rika's friends liked he used Renamon. And that really bothered Rumiko a lot. She couldn't live with herself if her enemy used one of her own daughter's friends as pawns in his sick and twisted plan. That's why she had head out here to work off her own frustration.  
  
I wouldn't let he use anyone else. I can't let him do that. I would let it happen! Rumiko screamed in her head as she really gave it to the punching bag.  
  
The more she punched, the more her own anger seemed to raise. The famous model just couldn't get her enemy out of her of her head. Then she remembered something he had said to her along time ago.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
One day you're going to find your world crumbling down around you. And I would be in the center of all it, laughing," Black said.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Rumiko began pounding on the bag harder. She could picture that face, giving an evil grin. The face that caused her so much pain and suffering. The face that haunts her very dreams. The face that killed the man she loved. It was that stupid grinning face that caused her so much pain.  
  
Giving the bag one good hard hit, it came loose from it hook and slammed into a wall. Rumiko was now sweating and panting. But she then remember something her husband told her once. She could hear his soft voice cleanly as if he was in this very room, standing next to her.  
  
"If you fight in rage, then your no better then who you're fighting against."  
  
"Then why fight at all?" Rumiko asked thin air.  
  
"You must fight for your own reasons."  
  
"But why fight then?" she asked again.  
  
"It's like I always keep saying."  
  
Rumiko nodded before saying," I fight for the ones I care for."  
  
"Yes you do." And with that the voice fell silent.  
  
Rumiko looked around the room but found nothing. But the weirdest thing was that Rumiko could have sworn she had felt his presence too. More then once also. And his voice didn't sound like her imagination either. It felt like he was there, talking to her, right next to her. And sometimes when she really worried about something she could almost feel his hand on her shoulder. But it vanished just as quickly as it came. But that along sometime had given the famous model strength. But it wasn't enough this time.  
  
"If you're still there please guide me through this. I just don't know what to do this time," Rumiko said sadly as a tear ran down her right cheek.  
  
Then she felt his presence again. And it felt like his hand was wiping away her fear.  
  
"Just fellow your heart and always remember emotions like love and kindness are.."  
  
".The power behind those fists of my!" And threw a punch with her lift hand.  
  
Then Rumiko felt the presence faded again. But this time she felt a lot better. So she picked up the punching bad and hooked it back on. Then she went over to her chair and set down as wonderful memories filled her head.  
  
(In Rika's room)  
  
Rika was actually up and walking around, all though it was only a slow walk. She went over and got a drink of water. But her growling stomach told her she need more then that this time. But without any hands, Rika knew that getting food would be hard. And this left her wondering how did Renamon do things when she's like this  
  
But just then Renamon appeared in the room with a dish in her hands. "Here I thought this might help." And set the dish down.  
  
Rika had notice that Renamon voice seemed softer then usual. But she just shrugged it off and walked weakly over to the dish. On it was two eggs, sunny side up. No fork or knife.  
  
"I thought you might like it," Renamon said in that soft tone.  
  
But Rika ignored it and began eating. The eggs were cooked just right and tasted great. And it felt good to have something else beside water in her stomach.  
  
"Thanks Renamon," Rika said in a low tone.  
  
"Not a trouble young one," Renamon replied in her normal voice.  
  
"Umm Renamon?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yes Rika what is it?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Well I just wanted to know how do you things in this small body?" Rika asked.  
  
Renamon gave one of her small smiles before saying," Rika I was born like that and the digital world is much different place then this."  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but it just so weird," Rika said.  
  
"Yes I'll bet it is but the transformation was a big shock to your system. It would take so time for you to get use to anything being so different," Renamon said.  
  
"Yes I know it just.." Rika was interrupted by a loud beeping noise.  
  
The former human went over to her beside where her D-ark was and looked at the screen.  
  
"A digimon is e-merging into the real world. Let go!" And before Renamon knew it, Rika had her D-ark in her mouth and was running out her door.  
  
Needless to say Renamon was shocked. Where did that burst of energy come from?  
  
But she quickly recovered and hurried to catch up to Rika. But once Renamon got to the front porch, the former tamer was nowhere to by found.  
  
"If you're looking for Rika she just ran off somewhere," Miss Makino said.  
  
"Then way didn't you stop her?" Renamon asked harshly.  
  
"I was just heading out here when I saw Rika. Sorry but she was too fast to catch," the elder said with guilt.  
  
Renamon quickly calm down after that. "No I'm the one who sorry and I better catch up with Rika." And with that said Renamon jumped over the fence.  
  
The vaccine-type had trouble picking up Rika's scent, mainly because of the transformation. But soon Renamon picked it on. And it was fairly easy too. Rika new scent was a mix of her old human scent along with Renamon's own scent. So it was quite different from anything she had she smelled before. And she was yet again surprised to find Rika so far ahead.  
  
I still wonder where that boost came from? Renamon thought.  
  
But wondering things weren't getting her anywhere fast. So she began running at her fullest speed to try and catch her tamer turn digimon. But the fox-like digimon was yet again surprised to find that Rika was just entering to the digital field. So Renamon entered into the field and found Rika laying on the ground. The little energy she gain was gone. And her D- ark right next to her.  
  
Renamon rushed over and picked the human turned digimon up. But as she turned to leave something struck her across the face. Renamon fell to the ground, but never lost her grip on Rika. Renamon saw a figure leap right the air and landed behind her. The fox-like digimon got up and set Rika down gently next to her D-ark. Then she faced her opponent and right off the bat knew what she was facing.  
  
This new wild one had long blue skin arms and legs. It also had a long blue tail that touch the ground. It had flame colored armor. It had three long claws on a gauntlet. It had a square-like mouth, covered in a helmet matching the rest of his armor. And on the helmet was a metal horn.  
  
Renamon didn't need to know about this guy. She had fought this type of digimon before. But Rika who was still awake check her D-ark.  
  
Flamedramon, armor type. His fire rockets can send you into orbit," the little digimon said weakly.  
  
But Renamon hadn't taken her eyes off of her opponent. She wanted to end this as quickly as possible. She knew that Rika was at risk of getting caught in the crossfire. So getting in her usual stance, Renamon charged and threw a punch. But her opponent jumped high into the air.  
  
I forget, Flamedramon are incredibly good at jumping. But her train of thought was interrupted when her opponent landed and struck her with his tail.  
  
Renamon fell hard to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. As she tried to catch her breath, she was cursing herself for being stupid. Now not only was she going to loose her life, but the life of someone very deal to her.  
  
I'm sorry everyone especially you Rika, Renamon thought as she watch the space between Flamedramon's right claw began glowing an orange color.  
  
(To the two strangers)  
  
Once Blonde had seen Renamon leaving the Nonaka's house, she had began following her. But as so she started out, she was meat by the Black. The two were now having it out as they raced across the roofs.  
  
"It's just like you to do something like this!" Blonde exclaimed at she and her opponent was engaged in midair combat.  
  
The two landed on opposites roofs and Black faced his opponent.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked while spreading out his arms wide, palms out and a big grin on his face.  
  
Blonde jumped to the roof of her opponent and charged him. "You know what I mean." And throw a kick.  
  
But Black jumped into the air to avoid his opponent attack. "I'm afraid I still don't know what you mean." And he still had that grin on his face.  
  
Blonde jumped an inch higher then her opponent and nailed him one in the head. Black came hurling back down towards the roof, but recovered quickly and landed on his feet. Blonde landed on the roof next to her opponent's.  
  
"You're keeping me from helping them," she said angrily.  
  
"Them? Oh the little digimon brat and the fox. I thought you were out here to see little old me," Black said sarcastically.  
  
Blonde gave her opponent a death glare but because of her shades, he didn't see it. Then both jumped into the air and preformed midair kicked. Then both strangers landed on the roof each their opponents were just on. Black griped his right shoulder, cleanly he was in pain. Blonde rubbed a sore spot just below her right knee. But even with the throbbing pain in her leg, Blonde still got up.  
  
But instead of charging again, she decided to try something she learned from her late husband. Blonde took off her black jacket and held firmly in her hands much like a bullfighter hold his cape in front of a bull. Black didn't care what his opponent was planning and charged forward, ready for anything that his opponents throws at him But he wasn't ready when Blonde sidestepped to the right and threw her jacket over his head. Then she began forceful bending her opponent's back. Then Blonde dealt the final blow by removing her jacket from Black's face and giving him one go punch to the back of the head.  
  
Even before Black recovered, Blonde had slapped her jacket back on and was racing across the roofs like a mad horse. She soon saw the fog and knew this was the place. She quickly jumped into the fog, her shades protecting her eyes. She made it passed the fog and entered into the battle zone. Then what she saw terrified her. Renamon was on the ground with another digimon in orange and yellow armor towering over her. It had a glow matching the color of its armor between three claws and it was getting brighter with each pissing second.  
  
Without a moment hesitation Blonde rushed forward, ready to help her friend. She only hoped that she was strong enough to take on a digimon.  
  
(To Renamon)  
  
For once in her entire life Renamon was frozen in fear as she stared at the glowing attack of her opponent. She was still winded and couldn't get up. But what was running through her mind was that she failed Rika. And that is something that deserver's death in her books.  
  
The attack was ready and Flamedarmon was about to fire it, when something grabbed the armor digimon by the wrist and raised the hand to the sky. The grabber was now facing Flamedramon and to Renamon surprise it was the blonde hair stranger. Then Blonde sent the wild digimon flying with an upper cut.  
  
"Renamon are you ready to fight because I can't beat him alone," Blonde said.  
  
The fox-like digimon slowly got to her and said," Yes I am."  
  
"Then in the words of one of my old friend let show this punk how we do thing down town," Blonde said and got into a fighting stance.  
  
Renamon just raised an eyebrow as she too got into a fighting stance.  
  
Flamedramon, who just gotten up from his crashing landing raised his clawed hand again and the two female fighters could see him gathering energy. He then reeled back his arm and screamed," Fire rocket!" And thrust his arm out, sending three fireballs at Renamon and Blonde.  
  
But Renamon quickly leapt into the air, dodging the attack, while Blonde leapt to the right. But then Renamon saw one of the fire rockets heading towards Rika. Renamon was about to do something when Flamedramon jumped up and grabbed her in an unbroken bear hug. Renamon was forced to watch as the ball of flames draw even closer to Rika who had finally lost conscious. Renamon wanted to close her eyes badly, but found she couldn't. Then something like a blur passed over Rika and the human turned digimon vanished completely. Renamon then head butted her captor to break free and landed. She quickly scanned the area and found Blonde kneeling in front of two trashcans. She was in the process of removing her jacket. Renamon quickly rushed over to see Blonde draping her jacket over Rika.  
  
"Don't worry she would be just fine," She said as she stood up.  
  
"And how would you know?" Renamon asked just a little harshly.  
  
"Just trust me and look out?" Blonde screamed.  
  
Renamon turned around and saw another fire rocket coming her way. Using her power paw Renamon canceled out the attack. Then Blonde charged forward. Ducking to avoid a claw swipe from her opponent, Blonde began beating away at Flamedramon armor. Cracks were beginning to form from the pressure. Then Blonde broke throw the armor and throw a punch into the opening. Then she jumped behind her opponent and got him into s submission hold.  
  
"Renamon hurry and fire your diamond storm into the opening I just made!" Blonde yelled.  
  
Even though the fox-like digimon was shocked by what just took place, she was still able to focus on her target.  
  
Leaping into the air Renamon pulled her arms close to her chest. "Diamond storm!" And thrust her legs apart. Hundreds of diamonds shares appeared and launch towards Flamedramon.  
  
Blonde jumped out of the way seconds before the attack hit. And Flamedramon was unable to avoid it either. The diamonds collided into the opening in the armor and Flamedramon shattered into data.  
  
Renamon landed and collapsed to her knees. She couldn't believe she just did that. But she had to admit it was hard without Rika there to help. Rika!  
  
And before she knew it she was back on her feet and running to Rika's hiding spot, only to find the blonde haired stranger picking Rika up. She then handed her to Renamon before saying," You can keep the jacket until the next time we meet." And with that began walking away.  
  
Wait!" Renamon called out. The stranger stopped but didn't turn around. "Why did you help us again?" Renamon asked.  
  
Blonde just looked over her right shoulder and said," That's what I do, helping others out. For if you don't lend a helping hand when it's needed, then you're truly nothing." And with that said, she jumped into the night.  
  
But that left Renamon wondering about a few things.  
  
(Back at the Nonaka household)  
  
Rumiko headed into the kitchen to get a drink of water. But she wasn't all to surprise to find Renamon there. She was sitting at the table with a glass on water on it. The glass looked like it hasn't been drunk out of it yet.  
  
Rumiko just shrugged it off and went over to the sink. She took out a glass and filled it. The famous model then turned around and leaned on the counter in a very Rika-like way and then she began drinking.  
  
Renamon finally reached for her glass but stopped. "Are you hiding anything from me?" She asked, her eyes never leaving her glass of water.  
  
"What do you mean Renamon?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"I mean are you keeping anything that concerns Rika from me," Renamon said, finally looking at the face of her former tamer's mother.  
  
But Rumiko said nothing; she just stood there, drinking her water. Once she was down, she rinsed out the glass and put it in the drainer. Then she went over the door. She reached for the handle but stopped before grabbing it.  
  
"Renamon," Rumiko said softly. Renamon looked at the famous model and she continued," If I am hiding something, maybe it because I'm not ready to tell you." Rumiko then turned and faced Renamon," But when the time is right, you will learn anything. Because time is like the Earth."  
  
What, I'm afraid I didn't understand the last time," Renamon said.  
  
"Time is like the Earth because no matter how hard you try to ran or how far you can, it would always be there right behind you and in front at the same time.  
  
She then opened to the door to leave and saw Rika there.  
  
"Rika what's wrong?" her mother asked concernedly.  
  
"Well I had an umm," Rika stammered.  
  
"Let me guess you had an accident?" Rumiko asked.  
  
Rika just nodded, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
Rumiko picked up her daughter and said softly," It's okay, I'm got and changed those sheets right now." And she leaved with her daughter.  
  
But once again, Renamon was left wondering about the things Miss Nonaka had said just before Rika entered.  
  
Me: Well we finally got Renamon calm down and oh don't forget to drop me a ling of what you thought about this one.  
  
Renamon: Oh Guilmon honey comes here.  
  
Guilmon (Looking Nervously): Umm Renamon I think you're not in your right of mind.  
  
Renamon: But I wanted to playyyy.  
  
Guilmon (Sighing): Okay but no more boos are this. (Then the two went off somewhere) 


	6. Beneath Those Shades

Me (Looking really irritated): Right now I don't care if I don't own Dgimon. What are they doing now?  
  
Takato (Looking Nervous): Umm "playing" on your bed.  
  
Me (Sighing): I got to remember to change those sheets.  
  
BlackRenamon (Placing a hand on Takato's shoulder): We can't thank you or Guilmon enough for helping us out.  
  
Takato (Putting his hand on the back of his head): Hey it was nothing.  
  
Rika (Trying to hide a blush): Yeah you're right but thanks anyways Gogglehead.  
  
Me (Noticing Rika's blush but let it drop): Yeah pal. I mean she can really be a hand full when she's like that.  
  
BlackRenamon: Believe me you have no idea.  
  
Takato: Wait minute I heard about you. Yeah, your Renamon's ex- (But BlackRenamon quickly covers Takato's mouth.  
  
BlackRenamon: T. I think it's time to move onto the chapter.  
  
Me: Okay. Lots of surprises in this one.  
  
In-Training: Chapter 5: Beneath those shades.  
  
"Hey you want a piece of me ugly, here how some of those. Gargo Lasers," Gargomon screamed.  
  
The champion digimon were facing a wild digimon with little help from Renamon. The vaccine-type was zoning, thinking the safely of her transformed tamer. Plus the digimon they were fighting against was an ultimate didn't seem to help much either.  
  
The new wild digimon easily batted away the green energy shaped bullets. Then it rushed over Gargomon, trying to knock him over. But somehow the adult sized champion managed to keep his footing.  
  
"Renamon I could use a paw over here!" Gargomon shouted.  
  
"Oh right!" Renamon replied, breaking her trance and joining her friend in battle  
  
While on the sidelines Henry along with the transformed Rika on his lift shoulder watched the battle with worried eyes.  
  
"Man I wish I could help or that Gogglehead was here," Rika complained in her high-pitch voice.  
  
One of the side effects of that strange transformation that Henry had notice was that Rika now had a childish, high-pitched voice. And Henry still haven't gotten used to it either.  
  
"Rika you can't even hold you D-ark, let along swipe a card through it," Henry said.  
  
"I know that, but I just can't stand by and watch as Renamon get hurt," Rika said.  
  
"I know, I know," Henry said, patting Rika on the head.  
  
Rika didn't like being patted on the head like some house pet. But then again she was sleeping in a cat bed, ate and drunk from a bowl, heck she even had a letterbox. But then again she did like some of it. First she didn't need to go to school anymore. And her mother doesn't bug her about dresses.  
  
Renamon leapt up and draw her arms in close to her chest. "Diamond storm!" A quick flash of light appeared, followed by Renamon thrusting her arms apart. Diamonds shares appeared and laughed themselves at the digimon. But the wild one just batted that away easily.  
  
"Ha! You think that would work your sadly mistaken," A rough female voice called out to them.  
  
This digimon was a wall known to a lot of people. She was colored gray and black with red eyes. She wore torn up clothes and had bat-like wings. She was none other then LadyDevimon, a fallen angel virus-type.  
  
Renamon wasn't able to do much as the female digimon rushed at her and slapped her hard. She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind from her.  
  
"Renamon!" Rika screamed.  
  
Then LadyDevimon right hand turned into a lace of kind and she threw herself at Renamon.  
  
Rika wanted to look away or close her eyes. Do anything instead of watching what was about to happen. And yet she couldn't tare her eyes a while from the battle. And as the same time she could feel hot tear beginning to fill her eyes. I sorry Renamon, I wish I could have been there for you, she thought sadly.  
  
But just when the lace was about to collided with the fox-like digimon something stopped it. To everyone surprise it was the blonde hair stranger without her black jacket. But she was having a hard time holding it at bay.  
  
"Hey long ears mind lending us a gun here? I can hold this forever!" Blonde screamed at Gargomon.  
  
"Oh right. Henry!" Gargomon called to his tamer.  
  
"Right," Henry replied firmly, while taking out a card.  
  
Digimodify.Power activate!" And ran it through his D-ark.  
  
With a burst of power, Gargomon got into LadyDevimon's face, his guns glowing green. "Bunny pummel!" And thrust his gun into LadyDevimon's chin.  
  
The female fallen angel went flying back as Blonde released her hold. LadyDevimon caught herself in midair and floated down to her opponents.  
  
Then blonde turn towards Renamon and asked," Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes I am," Renamon replied as she got up slowly.  
  
Blonde nodded and both fighters got into their usual fighting stance. So Gargomon joined the two female fighters.  
  
"So which one of you lovely ladies would like to start things off?" he asked them  
  
"Lovely?" Blonde raised an eyebrow. "Is he always like this?"  
  
"Always," Renamon replied.  
  
LadyDevimon looked at each of her opponents before raising her right hand. "Grisly wing!" And hundreds of bats came flying out of her tore up cloak and right towards the two digimon and one human.  
  
But Renamon and Blonde leapt into the air, while Gargomon dodged to the right. Renamon tried another diamond storm, but it failed again. Blonde dove from the sky and landed a kick on the fallen angel's head. But it only moved slightly to the right. Gargomon kept firing round after round of ammo, but it had little effect. Then LadyDevimon rushed passed the three and knocked them down.  
  
Ignoring the pain shooting up his back, Henry pulled out another card, and turns it blue.  
  
"Digimodify.Matrix Diigvoution active!" Henry then ran it through his D-ark.  
  
"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to.Rapidmon!"  
  
The now green cyborg digimon got behind LadyDevimon and held out his arms while pressing his feet together.  
  
"Tri-beam!" And a red upside down triangle form and went hurling toward the female fallen angel. The attack engulfed the wild digimon, deleting her on the spot.  
  
Using up all of his energy caused Rapidmon to de-digivolve back to Terriermon while still in the air. Luckily he used his long bunny-like ears as a parachute and landed safely on the ground. Then the two female fighters, awhile with the long ear digimon went over to Henry and Rika.  
  
"Thanks, if you hadn't shown up Renamon would surely have been deleted," Henry said.  
  
"No thanks are needed. Well bye for now," Blonde was about to leave when Renamon said," Wait."  
  
Blonde stopped and waited while Renamon got a bag from behind Henry. The fox-like digimon then want over and handed the bag to Blonde. Blonde opened it and pulled out her black jacket. She smiled and put it on.  
  
"Thanks and bye again," she waved before jumping into the air.  
  
"So that's her, huh. She doesn't seem like much," Terriermon said.  
  
"Terriermon," Henry said in his scolding voice.  
  
"Well she doesn't," Terriermon said.  
  
"That's were you're wrong, Terriermon," Renamon said.  
  
"Yeah she's a lot tougher then she likes and she sure can kick you around like nothing," Rika said then jumped into Renamon's arms.  
  
"Hey I can kick you around," Terriermon said in a kind of threaten tone.  
  
But one looked from Renamon and the little digimon clamed up.  
  
(To where the black stranger lives)  
  
On the outskirts of the city itself was the secret lair of the black- cloaked stranger. He was pacing over his lair in frustration, trying to come with a plot to get his hands on the Nonaka brat.  
  
"I can't enter into that house and I can't used that stupid digimon either. Curse mother and her blasted spells," he screamed at nothing.  
  
His lair was really just one of those old one-piece rooms, minus the bed. Various bookshelves with many items or books were about the small room. Candles were also scattered about the room. Finally a old fashion chair in red leather set in the center of the room with a small round table with read sheets was right in front of the chair.  
  
Black stopped pacing at a pedestal with an opened book on it. He began flipping through the pages, but found nothing that could be of use. In his frustration, he shoved the book to the ground, knocking over the pedestal over at the same time. Then he began pacing again, trying to think of anything. But he kept drawing a blink and it was driving him mad.  
  
Finally something came to Black. He went over to a shelve with various items on it and he grabbed a black square box with gold lining. He then walked over to his chair and flopped down in it. He set the box down and opened it. In it was a crystal orb sitting on a gold pedestal. Black took it out of the box and set the orb in front of it.  
  
"Oh orb of knowledge, hear my plea and answer my wondering mind. I wish to know the weaknesses of Rika Nonaka," Black spoke to it.  
  
Then clouds began swirling around in the glass. So the clouds were replaced with a couple of pictures. One was a picture of Renamon. The other was of a boy wearing yellow goggles. Black knew this gogglehead as the Nonaka brat called him. And then a picture of a shield and sword. This last picture confused Black a lot.  
  
"Oh great orb show me the meaning behind the shield and sword," he said.  
  
Then the picture changed again and it showed the brat with her friends fighting another wild digimon along side their own digimon.  
  
"Yes I see. She can't turn down a fight especially when her friends are involved. This could work in more way then one," Black said with a sinister grin.  
  
(Near the Nonaka household)  
  
Renamon with Rika in her arms were nearly Rika's house. The vaccine- type was once again deep in thought about what has been happening. But she was think of her most recent discover. Just a day ago, she had tested Rika and saw that the once human now had the basic attack of all in-training digimon, a bubble attack.  
  
But Renamon pushed her wonder thought aside as she saw Rika's mother coming from the other direction. She was wearing her normal attire that Renamon was used to by now. But something got the digimon off guard was that Miss Nonaka was wearing a pair of sunglasses. It weren't have been surprising if the sunglasses the famous modal were wearing didn't resemble the pair the blonde haired stranger wore.  
  
"Oh hi. You two have a great outing?" Rumiko asked as both her and Renamon reached the fence at the same time.  
  
"Sort of," Renamon replied.  
  
"Oh no don't tell me you ran into another wild digimon?" Rumiko asked worryingly.  
  
"No mom, we just ran into Henry and had a little talk that's all," Rika said.  
  
Rumiko let out a breath of relief before saying," That's good to hear." Then she patted her daughter on the head.  
  
"Miss Nonaka where did you get those?" Renamon asked point to the shades.  
  
"Those?" Rumiko asked taking off the shades. "I always had them. The sun was irritated my eyes so I wore them." She then folded up and shaved them into her right pants pocket.  
  
"Umm I hate to break this up, but can we go inside?" Rika asked.  
  
"Of course Rika, dear," her mother said softly.  
  
Renamon was silent as Rumiko opened the fence and the three females went into the house. Then the three went straight to the kitchen and saw Miss Makino, nearly finished preparing dinner. Rika jumped from Renamon's arm and landed on the table while set down close to her. Rumiko set opposite of Renamon.  
  
The fox-like digimon for some reason couldn't take her eyes off of her former tamer's mother. She had to admit with those shades Miss Nonaka did look a lot like the blonde haired stranger. Now that Renamon thought about it, Blonde and Miss Nonaka had a lot in conmen. They were the same height. And both had blonde hair.  
  
"Renamon are you okay?" Miss Nonaka asked.  
  
"Oh yes, yes I'm fine why do you ask?" Renamon asked calmly.  
  
"Well I just notice you were starting at me and I just wonder that's all," Miss Nonaka said.  
  
"Oh just thinking that's all," Renamon replied calmly  
  
"Well okay," Miss Nonaka said.  
  
That was about the time Rika's grandmother finish preparing dinner and set it on the table. She set a plate in front of Rika and the little digimon immediately began inhaling it. That was another side effect of this weird transformation Rika was going through. Her appetite had gotten bigger and the ways she eats sometimes remind Renamon of Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon, Renamon had to hold back from sighing when she thought of that certain digimon. She has been to busy looking after Rika and hadn't had much time to see him. And when she had seen him, the virus-type seemed depressed and out of it. Like something was on his mind. And it hurt Renamon seeing me like that. But just the other day Renamon had paid Guilmon a visit. But when she got to the place he calls home, she couldn't find him anywhere. But what was even weirder was she couldn't find any trance of him being there for the past few days. And even though she hid it, she was worried about him a lot.  
  
Renamon pushed all of her wondering thoughts out of her head when she smelled food and realized she was just a tiny bit hungry. So she began eating herself.  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
With Rika safely sleeping in her little cat bed, Renamon was on the roof deep in thought. Those words of the black stranger still echoed deep in her mind. He had said something about going to Rika's mother about what Rika herself was going through. But then again he could have been trying to trick her. Then she remember what Miss Nonaka had said that time was like the earth, no matter how hard you try or how hard you run it would always be there behind you and in front of you at same time. Before that Rika's grandmother had said memories were like a river. They're never truly lost just misplaced. And Renamon had to admit they both were right.  
  
But the fox-like digimon was pulled out her thoughts when she caught a familiar scent in the air. Then she saw Miss Nonaka exited the house, wearing clothes Renamon had only seen the famous model where once.  
  
I wonder where's she off to, Renamon had seen her like this once before. It was after having encountered the black stranger for the first time and Renamon was catching her breath after having the wind knocked out of her when she saw Miss Nonaka wearing different clothes. Becoming curious Renamon decided to follow her only to loose the famous model when she entered an alleyway. How she did that still puzzles Renamon. But then again this entire week had Renamon completely confused.  
  
The Vaccine-type decided to follow her former tamer's mother again as she watched the famous model leaving the grounds. Quickly Renamon shafted into shadow form were no human could see her and begin tailing Miss Nonaka. But after wondering around the city for nearly 20 minutes, Renamon lost Miss Nonaka when she entered into an alleyway. Renamon found no trance of her transformed tamer's mother. And she could pick up any scent either. Frustrated Renamon kicked a nearby trash dump, leaving a hole in. Then she left.  
  
(Later at Rumiko secret relaxing spot)  
  
After losing Renamon Rumiko had immediately headed to her secret spot. Now she was pounding on her punching bag, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
I got to be more careful, Renamon is starting to get suspect. But then again she's smart and it wouldn't surprised me if she does figure everything out, the famous model thought.  
  
She continued to pound away at her punching bag. But after a few minutes of that, she stopped and looked at the window. She then felt a chill in the air and wrapped her arms around herself. The apartment was warm but for some reason it felt cold now. Something wasn't right, that much Rumiko knew. This chill almost felt evil too her. Plus she had felt this before, whenever her was around. Or maybe she was just growing paranoid. But whatever it was she knew it wasn't anything good.  
  
(The next day at the Nonaka house)  
  
Rika had woken early to see Renamon sleeping close to her bed. The vaccine-type had been doing that a lot those past few days. After scratching, Rika got a drink of water and did her business, before leaving the room. Opening with no hands and at the size Rika would have been a chore. But luckily the others in the house had been leaving doors opened just a tiny bit. So with a little effort, Rika was able to pushed it open more and the human turned digimon was out.  
  
Rika still wasn't use to everything being so big. Everything that was once in her reach was now far away. Plus everything looked like a towering building. And as much as she hated to admit it she was a little freaked out by all of this.  
  
Then she picked up the scent of wild berries. Even before this crazy change her sense of smell had greatly improved because of merging with Renamon. But now that sense had became even better.  
  
So following the scent, Rika soon found herself at the small pond in front of the house. Soon she found the secure of smell. Four scented candles were at the four corners of the lack. Then Rika saw her grandmother dressed in a white rob, setting on her knees with her hands locked together and was chanting. Another side effect of this curse was Rika's hear had also improved too. So she could her everything that was being said if she was right next to her grandmother.  
  
"Oh great sprit of the wind protect the curse one from the sin of the dark one. Gave them your wisdom and strength," Miss Makino kept repeating for the next ten minutes. After that she stickled some dust on the candle closest to her and surprising all of the candle flame shot up at like five inches into the air. Then died out.  
  
Then the elder went about packing them away. Then she began waling towards the house.  
  
"Oh hi you two didn't know you were there," the elder said.  
  
Two, Rika thoughts but immediately packed up a familiar scent to next to her. Looking to her right, Rika saw the feet of Renamon. The human turns digimon was so into the prayer her grandmother was doing that she hadn't notice Renamon before.  
  
"Ma'am what were you just saying?" Renamon asked calmly.  
  
"Oh that, it was just a prayer my grandmother taught me. I usually do it when I'm when I'm worried about something," Miss Makino said.  
  
"Like me," Rika whispered.  
  
"No Rika not like you," the elder said then picked up her transformed granddaughter. "I'm not worried about you in the least bit." Then the elder smiled.  
  
"But look at me, I'm a freak," Rika blurted out.  
  
"I don't see a freak. I see one of the most beautiful creatures I have even seen," Rika's grandma voice was soft and gentle.  
  
With her red fur it would be hard to tell if Rika was blushing or not. And right at the moment the little digimon was blushing like crazy.  
  
"But how were you able to caused all of those flames the shoot up when you put that dust on the first one?" Renamon asked.  
  
But Miss Makino gave Renamon a 'I have secret I would like to keep' before saying," We all have our little secrets." Then she looked at Rika," But now I'll bet you two would like some breakfast now wouldn't you?"  
  
Rika's red ears twitched at the word breakfast.  
  
Rika's grandmother chuckled lightly before saying," I thought so."  
  
Then with Rika in her and arms, the elder with Renamon went inside. They want into the kitchen to find, eggs, pancakes, sausage and bacon already on the table. And the person who cooked it all was waiting for them.  
  
"Morning everyone," Rumiko said.  
  
"Mom did you make all of this?" Rika asked before she jumped out of her grandmother arms and into her new table spot.  
  
"I'm not all looks remember," Rumiko said, smiling.  
  
Rika just rolled her eyes and began inhaling the pancakes in front of her. In a matter of seconds the three pancakes were gone and Rika had syrup all over her and in her coat. Renamon, Rumiko and Miss Makino were trying to hold back from laughing, but a few giggles did escape them.  
  
"What?" Rika asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"You got syrup all over you coat. Here I'll clean it up," her mother said then got up and went over to the sink. She wetted a cloth and went over to her daughter. Then she cleaned the syrup from her daughter's coat. "There you go.  
  
Rika was a little embarrassed by what just happened, but she couldn't be anything with having any hands.  
  
Rumiko then checked her watch and said," Well I batter be going or I'll be late. See you all later." She waved as she left.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Renamon had decided to take Rika out for a walk. Now nestled safely in the vaccine-type's arms, Rika was trying to relax. But it was hard with the looks everyone was giving her. But still being out of the house and having the light blaze flying through her fur was kind of nice.  
  
BEEP!  
  
Rika's D-ark that hanged on her belt that Renamon was now wearing began going off. The fox-like digimon took it off and held it out for both Rika and herself to see.  
  
"It's a digimon," Rika said.  
  
"Should we go and check it out?"  
  
"Might as well, we maybe of some help," Rika said.  
  
"Okay," Renamon said then put the digivice back on the belt. "Hang on."  
  
And with that Renamon jumped up and onto the rooftops. She had a firm grip on Rika as she raced across the roofs. And Rika was enjoying this herself. She never had felt so alive in her entire life. She loved the feel of her fur against the wind. But then she sees the digital field fog and knew it was over. Then the two jumped into the field itself. But something was wrong. First there was no wild digimon and the others tamers weren't there either.  
  
"something isn't right," Renamon said in a low tone as her eyes scanned the area.  
  
"Yeah where's the digimon and where are the other?" Rika asked.  
  
"Amazing isn't it," someone said coldly  
  
Then a figure began emerging from the fog. So he could be seen and it was the black cloaked, redhead only without his cloak.  
  
"Amazing do you think," he repeated.  
  
"What is?" Renamon asked coldly as she drew Rika closed to her,  
  
"Oh that it easy to copy something right down to the most unnoticeable detail so that only one person could detected it," Black said with pride.  
  
"You mean you made this field?" Rika asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Yes brat I did and it was detailed for only your fancy digivice to pick it up," Black responded coldly.  
  
"Then what to you want?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Surely that's oblivious for," Black said.  
  
"The other stranger," Renamon replied quietly.  
  
"That's right, my darling little-," Black was interrupted when a foot meat with his face.  
  
The blonde hair stranger landed in front of Black and began preparing back flips until she was next to Renamon. Black rubbed his sore right cheek and looked at Blonde with a slight anger glare.  
  
"So I see you decided to show yourself," he said evenly.  
  
"Yeah so it's not that big of a deal," Blonde replied coldly as she got into a fighting stance. "Renamon make sure the young one is kept safe."  
  
"But what about you?" Rika asked.  
  
"Don't worry I can handle this joker but if he's somehow got passed me Renamon is your last hope," Blonde replied.  
  
Nodding Renamon said," I understand."  
  
Giving a quick nodded, Blonde then charged at her opponent. Next she let loose a fury of punches. Which her opponent dodged easily. Next Black jumped over his opponent and kicked her in the back of her head. But Blonde crawled into a ball and then rolled back to her feet. Next she jumped into the air and tried delivered a kick to her opponent. But Black leapt to his left, avoiding his opponent attack. Then he threw a punch, which Blonde caught. Then she twisted her opponent's arm around and delivered a drop kick to his face. Blonde let go of her opponent's arm and he fell to the ground. Then he rolled backwards in a ball-like fashion and got back to his feet. Then he lifted himself into the air. Blonde jumped up and both strangers threw a punch at the same time. Both punches meat a face and the two fell to the ground.  
  
But Rika and Renamon notice that the pair of shades Blonde wore had fallen off when she was punched. So the two fox-like digimon watched as she sat up and covered her eyes as she shook her head. She then removed her hand and finally the face of the mysterious Blonde was seen. But what the two digimon saw threw them for a loop.  
  
"M-M-Mom is that you?" Rika asked.  
  
The stranger who resembled Rumiko Nonaka looked at the confused duo and gave a sad nod. Then she got to her feet and faced her opponent, who had also gotten back to his feet.  
  
"Ah I see you haven't told her yet Rumiko. Shame on you and what would you husband say about all of this," Black said in a mocking scolding tone, while waving a finger about.  
  
But 'Rumiko' didn't respond with words. Instead she responded with a fist to Black's face. The only mysterious stranger left took a step back as he covered his new sore spot.  
  
"We'll continue this later," he said coldly and then jumped into the fog, which disappeared as soon as he left.  
  
Rumiko sigh before going over and picked up her shades. There was no mistake it, those were the same shades that Rumiko wore just yesterday. She then put them in her jacket and turned to face the two digimon.  
  
"I got some explaining to do," it wasn't a question either.  
  
Both Renamon and Rika just nodded still to shocked to say anything.  
  
Rumiko sigh again, before saying," Okay, but not until we get back to the house,"  
  
Then she began walking away. Rika looked at Renamon who was just as confused as she was But Renamon began following the woman who in just a short while ago had gone from a famous model to a complete mystery.  
  
(At the Nonaka house)  
  
Once in the house Renamon set at the table with Rika next to her, while Rumiko lean against the wall next to the door in a every Rika-like fashion. Her eyes were shut and it looked like she was deep in thought. After a long five minutes wait, she opened her eyes and spoke.  
  
"Were should I start. Well maybe I should tell you what you're going through," Rumiko said softly.  
  
Both Renamon's and Rika's ear twitched when they heard that.  
  
"Mom what do you mean?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well what you're going through is a curse that happens to all of the females of our family," Rumiko said bitterly.  
  
"What? Curse?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Yes a curse," Rika's grandmother said, joining the three. "It always hit when a woman of our family reaches the age of fourteen."  
  
"So that why you both were greatly concerned about Rika's well being," Renamon said.  
  
"Yes signs like that of a cold is usually the first half of the curse," Rumiko said eyes closed again.  
  
But I didn't start feeling sick until that necklace was slapped on me," Rika pointed out.  
  
"Yes we thought because of the blood flowing through you had done the impossible," Miss Makino said.  
  
"Broken the curse," Renamon said, putting the pieces together.  
  
"Yes but when that no good jerk put the necklace, we knew you would be going through the same things me and my mother went through," Rumiko said with just a slight hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"You mean you two went through this?" Rika asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Yes I was cat for nearly a year," Rumiko said.  
  
"And I was a hawk for two and half," Rika's grandma added.  
  
"But you're lucking then your grandmother or I were ever," Rumiko said, in a mild happy tone.  
  
"What? How?" Rika asked.  
  
"You can talk Rika they couldn't could you?" Renamon asked the two women.  
  
"Yes Renamon neither I or my daughter could talk when we're transformed," the elder said.  
  
"Then the blonde fur cat I saw in the photo album was you," Renamon said pointing to Rumiko.  
  
The famous model nodded before saying," Yes that was me, it was taken a few days after my transformation."  
  
"Photo album? Wait what photo album?" Rika asked in annoyance.  
  
"I'll show you later dear," her grandmother replied, patting her granddaughter on the head.  
  
"But I do have a question for you?" Renamon asked Rumiko.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"Do you know that guy you been fighting against?" Renamon asked.  
  
Rumiko eyes became clouded over with anger as her face scrolled and when she spoke her voice was lined with anger," That no good jerk of a brother, how dare he attack his own flesh and blood."  
  
"Bother!? Both Rika and Renamon exclaimed,  
  
But Rumiko was to deep into her own anger to answer them. So Miss Makino replied.  
  
"The curse also effect the males of our family, only in a different way," the elder said.  
  
"Like how?" Renamon asked.  
  
"They became twisted and cold hearted and care only about themselves," the elder explained sadly.  
  
Rika couldn't believe what she just heard. She was once like that almost to very letter. Cold hearted and cared about herself.  
  
"Then maybe the curse did happen to me. Remember I was like that all of those years ago," Rika said in a surprised tone.  
  
"No Rika even if that was the case, your father's blood would never allow it," Rumiko said.  
  
"What do you keep saying my father's blood? You means Sho Nonaka's?" Rika asked.  
  
"No that's another we're have been meaning to tell you, Sho Nonaka was only your stepfather," Rumiko said bitterly, refusing to look her daughter in the eye.  
  
"W-W-What do you mean he was only my stepfather?" Rika asked worriedly.  
  
Rumiko still refusing to look at her transformed daughter pulled out her shirt then pulled something out. She then took the object off her neck and then showed it to the fox digimon and the human turned digimon. Renamon recognize it as the gold locket with the black lightening bolt crest on it. Rumiko opened the locket and the two digimon saw a picture of a younger Rumiko, a one-year-old Rika in her mother's hands. And standing to the left of the famous model with his arm wrapped around her was a man with flat black hair, the jacket Rumiko herself was now wear and the most beautiful violet eyes anybody had ever seen. Just taking one look at that picture, Rika knew that that man was her father.  
  
"His name was Mathew Smith and possibly one of the greatest fighter in the world," Rumiko said sadly.  
  
"What happened to him?" Rika asked just as sad as her mother.  
  
"He went to fight my brother Kai and lost his life," Rumiko closed her hand around her locket and drew it close to her heart. "I still can remember that day. Yes that day when my husband's closest friend brought me the body of the one I loved so much."  
  
(Flashback.Rumiko P.O.V.)  
  
I remember that day cleanly. It was pooling out, but I didn't care. I waited outside in the freezing rain, waiting for my husband, my shadow fighter to return. I waited for hours but to me it seemed like years. Finally I saw a figure emerging from the fog that the rain was creating. I smiled as the figure drew even closer to me. Then time itself seemed to slow to a stand still as the figure made his way to me. But my smile vanished when the figure could finally be seen. For it wasn't the man I had waited for so long. No it was my good friend Sho Nonaka and he was carrying the lamp body of the man I loved with all my heart. He set the body down as I ran to him and I could see the red eyes of this man tears. Sho had been a good friend of my husband during the collage years.  
  
I collapsed to my knees and felt my husband arm. It was cold and lifeless. I look at his face and felt my hear broke more for I could no longer see the eyes that held so much life in them. Eyes that would never again see the face of his own daughter he loved so much. His face had a look of sadness and deprecation. Tears began falling down my cheek and onto the black jacket he had wore in pride of his won departed family  
  
"How?" I asked looked at my friend with teary eyes.  
  
"He was poisoned, but I really didn't know how," Sho replied sadly. "But before dieing he finally called in a favor I owed him."  
  
Getting down on his left knee, Sho Nonaka pulled something out of his left nary green jacket pocket and held it out for me to see. And I saw the wedding band that her husband had wore proudly.  
  
"Rumiko Smith well you take this ring and my hand in marriage?" Sho asked sadly.  
  
More tears ran down my cheeks as I fell into Sho's arms. After a few minutes of crying I said sadly," Yes I would, because a child shouldn't be without a father.  
  
And I would forever remember that day. The day when the Earth itself seemed to shads tears of it own.  
  
(End of Flashback.Normal P.O.V)  
  
Rumiko closed her eyes as tears began flowing. The two digimon were very by the tale. But what was even more shocking was that Rika was crying.  
  
"MOM!" and with everything she held jumped into her mother's arms. "Oh mom only if I knew then things would have."  
  
"Shhh, shh! It's, okay, it okay," Rumiko interrupted while stroking her daughter's fur.  
  
But Rika just wouldn't stop crying, so Rumiko just let her transformed daughter cry on her shirt, her own tears also flowing.  
  
After a few minutes of crying in Silence, the famous model said," Hey cents I decided to take the day off why don't you and I go to the park and just had a panic."  
  
Wiping away the tear the best she could, Rika replied in a subbing tone," Yeah that sounds great."  
  
(In the park)  
  
Rumiko was leading the way to where she and Rika were going to have their panic. But Rika never has been that way before. Then again, the little digimon knew that the park could be a big place. But it seemed like they were in a forest of kind. And Rika didn't see anyone else beside herself and her mom. Plus she couldn't pick up any other scents either. But at the same time other thought wondered through the in-training's mind.  
  
Like just before leaving, Rumiko had snapped a tag on Rika's gold collar. But before Rika could say anything her mother replied," I know you hate being treated like a pet, but if you get lost and not even Renamon can found you then you have that."  
  
But Rika had admitted it did look kind of nice. It was gold painted and shaped like a D-ark. Of course it had her name and address on it.  
  
But still other things were bothering the former human. Like when her mother and herself had too off towards the park, the famous model had carried her transformed daughter to the park. But once they got there, Rumiko had set her daughter down and let her walk on her own. But Rumiko was walking slowly so Rika could keep up.  
  
"Were here," Rumiko said.  
  
Rika's eyes widen in shock at her surroundings. For they were in a cleaning about possibly thirty feet long, by Rika's best guess. And right in the middle of it was a lake. Really quite a breathing-taking scene.  
  
While Rumiko was sitting out the blanket, Rika was exploring her surrounding. Soon she came to a tall oak tree or tall because of Rika's size with something engraved on it. But because of her size she couldn't make out what was written. And no matter how she tried she just couldn't see it.  
  
"Here let me help," her mother said gently as she picked up Rika.  
  
Even though the cursed tamer didn't like it very much, she didn't voice it either. Then she saw M.S. below R.M surrounded  
  
"This was you father's and mine special little spot," Rumiko said softly.  
  
"Really?" Rika asked, looking at her mother.  
  
But Rumiko attention was somewhere else. She was looking up at the very tree they were under. The famous model put Rika down and said," Get ready to be surprised." Then she jumped into the tree.  
  
Then a few seconds later, Rika heard this oof follow by Renamon falling out of the tree and crashed landed just a few inches from Rika. Then Rumiko came out of the tree, landed and folded her arms.  
  
Renamon looked at her former with a shocked expression. "B-But how?"  
  
Rumiko grinned and the two fox digimon watched in amazement as the solid form of the famous model just to seemed to melt away from her head to her toes, leaving only a transparent figure. Soon even that figure completely vanished from sight. The two-shocked digimon then heard the sound of plates being set. They looked over at the panic area to see plates and other items being set in a fast action on the blanket. Once everything was done, Rumiko reappeared again in s sitting fashion.  
  
"Wow?" was all Renamon manage to say.  
  
When words were beyond Renamon you knew it was pretty shocking. But Rika was totally at a lost. She had never seen anything like that before. Not even from Renamon.  
  
"Well are you two going just to sit there all day with your mouth hanging or are you going to join me?" Rumiko called in a jokingly tone.  
  
The two still stunned digimon got up and want over to the blanket and Renamon notice a third plate.  
  
" I had a feeling that you were going to follow us," Rumiko said.  
  
"But can you also sense my presence?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Yes I can," Rumiko replied as she filled a plate up with food.  
  
"But where it you learn all of this?" Rika asked.  
  
Rumiko set the fill plate in front of her transformed daughter before saying," Your father taught me all of his greatest ticks. You didn't think he earned the name of the shadow fighter for nothing."  
  
"Yeah but I couldn't even pick up your scent when you did that," Rika said.  
  
"Something else your father taught me," Rumiko replied.  
  
"But your brother can use mark his scent," Renamon said.  
  
"Don't guy that guy my brother!" Rumiko snapped angrily at Renamon. But she quickly calm down and said," Sorry but when anyone mantels Kai I just loose it."  
  
"It's understandable," Renamon replied evenly.  
  
"Hmm you know Renamon in a way you remind me a lot of Matt," Rumiko said.  
  
"How that mom?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well both your partner and father had a cold hard stares which hides so much. They fighting styles are similar. And let not forget about they ability to fade into the shadows. I would really like the chance to fight you one of those times, but not now. Now let just eat," The famous model said.  
  
The two fox digimon nodded and then the three began eating. During that time Rumiko began telling them tales of her husband and closest friend.  
  
(Later)  
  
After eating, Rumiko had decided to search the city for Kai. While Rika in Renamon's arms decided to pay a visit to gogglehead and asked him why he and dinoboy wasn't at the battle yesterday. But other things were on the former tamer mind.  
  
"I Shame them both," Rika whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Renamon asked.  
  
"I shame both of my father," Rika said in a low flat tone. "They both sound so noble and yet having the blood of one and being raised by another I still turned into Kai. Now I don't even think I'm deserving of the name Nonaka."  
  
"Do you really believe that young one," Renamon asked evenly.  
  
"Yes," Rika whispered.  
  
"Well if you ask me you have made both of them pride," Renamon said softly.  
  
"What do you mean Renamon?" Rika asked looking up at the taller digimon.  
  
"Sure you were cold in the beginning, but in time that ice was melted and destroyed. And from what you mother told us about them, I'll say they would be very pride of you," Renamon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rika asked again.  
  
"Well you mother said your real father was kind hearted, but at the same time a great fighter. But he didn't fight unless he held too. Then your stepfather sounded like he too was kind, maybe even more then your real father was; yet he too was a forceful fighter," Renamon explained.  
  
"Renamon please just tell me what are you trying to say?" Rika ask with just a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"First you were cold but that was so melted and you fought to save two worlds just like your father fought for the real world," Renamon said. "But then you most also count your mother in all of this."  
  
"What does that mean Renamon?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well she to lost people she cared deeply about, so she then when into denial. But unlike you she hid it with a smile. But once those shades went on, she changed by still fought back tears. Tears that she held back for many years," Renamon explained softly.  
  
Rika never thought of it that way before. But with everything she just learned it didn't seem unlikable either. Indeed her mother was different but at the same time the same as her own daughter. She had hid just like Rika had done all of those years ago. So in the end mother and daughter weren't that different.  
  
The two had reached the Matsuki bakery and Renamon entered. The vaccine-type gave a curious way towards Miss Matsuki. But Rika notice something off about Takato's mother, she seemed sad and depressed. Then the Renamon began climbing the stairs that lid to where the rooms were. They went towards that lid to Takato's room, only to her Guilmon jump in front of the door and began growling. But once he realized who it was, he relaxed.  
  
"Guilmon what are you doing?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Watching over Takato," Guilmon replied sadly.  
  
"What! Did something happen to gogglehead?" Rika asked hastily  
  
"Well you better see for yourself," Guilmon said then opened the door.  
  
The three stepped in and the two vaccines could see a pile of clothes in the center of the bed. And on the pile was a small in-training digimon. At first glare one would think it was Gigimon, Guilmon's in-training form. But this one had brown scaly skin instead of red. And when he opened his eyes, they weren't colored yellow like Guilmon's but amber like.  
  
"T-T-T-Takato?" Rika stammered.  
  
The little digimon nodded weakly as Guilmon moans and hanged his head.  
  
Rika: That it!? You're going to end it like that!? What about Takato!?  
  
Me: Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter, now well ya.  
  
Rika: Well those jerks better review fast.or else. (Hold up fist) 


	7. A little Brown Lizard and Renamon's Toug...

Me: Well I don't own digimon and if you remember Rika and Renamon just found Takato too has been turn into a in-training digimon  
  
Rika (Looking really anger): Yeah I like to know about that.now.  
  
Me (Hold up hands in defense): Just cool your jets; you're going to find out in this chapter.  
  
Rika: Then start typing and you weren't got hurt.  
  
Me (With a sly smile): Yeah right, like you hurt me sssssoooo much last time. So what makes you think your can do it now?  
  
Rika (Balling up her fists): I'm show you what I can do!"  
  
Me (Seeing a charging Rika and sighs): Kid how many times arte you going to try that?  
In-Training: Chapter 6: A little brown lizard and Renamon's toughest opponent..  
  
T-T-T-Takato?" a very stunned Rika asked.  
  
The little digimon weakly nodded. Then he lay his head back down on the pile of clothes he was using as a bed. Rika leapt from Renamon's arms and went over to the former goggleheaded tamer's bed. She climbed up the sheets and then went over to him. She then notices a gold collar around Takato's neck. It was the same square chain; with the oval talisman hanging from it and on the talisman was none other then the arrow through the broken heart symbol, the Makino family sign. Just like the one Rika had on.  
  
"Guilmon what happened?" Renamon asked.  
  
But Guilmon wasn't listening; he was moping in the far right corner of Takato's room  
  
Guilmon?" Renamon spoke with just a hint of worry in her voice as she eyed the being she had secretly loved for more then a year. She then walked over to him, kneeled down and took his claw in her paw "What happened?"  
  
Stopping his moping, Guilmon replied sadly," it happened the night Takato and I saved you and Rika."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Takato was accompanying Guilmon back to his home park when he stopped and began sniffing the air.  
  
"Something wrong boy?" Takato asked.  
  
But before the red dino digimon could answer, something rammed into him and forced him into an ally.  
  
GUILMON!" Takato shouted as he hurried into the ally.  
  
But once in the ally, Takato saw a dazed Guilmon on the ground and his attacker looming him, like a loin over it fallen prey.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Takato shouted firmly.  
  
The mysterious attacker turn around and Takato recognized him as the guy who wore that black cloak. Only he wasn't wearing at the moment. And for the first time Takato could see the man cleanly. He was tall man about in the line of 5 foot, 9 inches, wearing black jeans, matching boots and a long sleeve sweater. But what really got Takato was that this guy had hair like Rika.  
  
"It's you," Takato dumbfounded.  
  
But the guy grinned and then with incredible speed was in Takato's face and shoved him against a wall, his right arm pressed against Takato's throat.  
  
"I can see why she likes you, you got guts kid," the guy said sinisterly.  
  
"Why?" was all Takato was able to manage.  
  
But then the guy was hit from his left by a tail. He dropped Takato and faced Guilmon, clutching his left cheek.  
  
I don't need anything scar, thank you," he said angrily.  
  
But then Guilmon launched a pyrospere at the guy. But the stranger just stood there with a grin on his face. But that soon vanish as the flaming attack collided with him. A cloud of smoke was created as the results. But once the smoke cleared, the stranger was still standing and only the seam on his right shoulder was tore. Then with lightening fast step, he reached Guilmon and nailed him with a drop kick to the head.  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.  
  
But with that same speed the stranger was in Takato's face and then nailed him with a punch to the stomach. The young tamer fell to his knees as he held his stomach.  
  
"Killing you would be easier, but this would be much more funnier," he said in a smug tone before taking something out of his pocket and put on Takato.  
  
"See ya later gogglehead," the stranger said in a fake Rika tone, before jumping into the night sky.  
  
Takato managed to look up before giving into the pain and fainting.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Then Takato got sick and finally he changed. That was nearly two days ago and I have been with him even cent then," Guilmon said in a sobbing tone, nearly breaking into tears.  
  
Renamon patted his hand as she said," It's not your fault Guilmon."  
  
"But it feels like it's my fault," Guilmon exclaimed sadly as the tears finally came.  
  
Rika who hadn't taken her eyes off of Takato, faced the two larger digimon and said in a low angrily tone," No it's not your fault, it his."  
  
"Who?" Guilmon asked between his sobs.  
  
"His name is Kai and he's Rika's mother brother," Renamon said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Guilmon screamed.  
  
"Yes and what happening to Takato is a curse that has been in Rika's family for years. But how it happened to Takato I'm not sure of," Renamon said.  
  
Well if it that guy then I'll sniff him out," Guilmon said, just a little hint of anger.  
  
"Wait, you mean you can smell him?" Renamon asked in a mild surprised tone.  
  
"Well kind of," Guilmon said.  
  
"What do you mean kind of?" Rika asked harshly.  
  
"It's a weird scent. It smell only half complete and something off about it," Guilmon said  
  
"How so?" Renamon asked.  
  
"This human scent is like surrounded by something evil. Something pure evil," Guilmon said in a low tone.  
  
Renamon eyes Guilmon for a moment before getting up. "Well I hate to leave, but I should be getting Rika home."  
  
Then she walked over and picked Rika up.  
  
"See you boys later," Renamon said and then left.  
  
(Later at the Nonaka's)  
  
While Rika was looking through one of the photo albums her grandmother keeps, Rumiko was talking with Renamon. The fox-like digimon had just in told the famous model about her brother latest actions. But once Renamon finished she was surprised to found Rumiko was so anger, that it actually scared the vaccine-type. But she has good reason to by pretty afraid. Just from watching this woman fight, Renamon had figured out that Rumiko had the strength of a champion level digimon.  
  
Her right hand balled into a fist as her anger grows. "THAT JERK!" she screamed as she rammed her fist through the table, taking a piece out of it.  
  
"Miss Nonaka what's wrong?" Renamon asked.  
  
But the famous model didn't answer, she was to lose in her own anger.  
  
"What's wrong?" Renamon asked again.  
  
"How do you think I meet Rika's father or how my parents got together?" Rumiko snapped angrily at Renamon.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand," Renamon said.  
  
"The curse can only be broken by a vow of true love," Rumiko explained, almost in tears.  
  
Renamon gasped when she realized it," And Kai most have seen that Takato has deep feeling for Rika."  
  
"Yes so he mode a copy of the necklace and the curse," Rumiko said sadly. "And now Takato must suffer just as many others had."  
  
"But I have a question. Why is he doing all of this?" Renamon asked.  
  
"He's doing all of this to break my sprit, so I would be easier to fight. But I wouldn't let that happen. I will fight for my daughter and her friends. And like my husband always say. Emotions like love and kindness are the power behind those fist of my," Rumiko said then thrust her right fist to the air.  
  
Seconds later, Renamon brushed her own fist against the mother of her tamer. Rumiko then stared straight into the eyes of a being she had came to known as a sister.  
  
"And I will be there fighting be your side," Renamon said firmly.  
  
Rumiko nodded and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Renamon simply nodded and both brought they fist down. Then without saying another word, the two female fighter left for the living room.  
  
The elder was sitting on the cough with an album in her hands and Rika on her lap. And surprisingly, the little digimon was staring at the album wide eyed. Renamon notice there was only the arrow through the broken hear symbol on the cover. Which means she was looking at the album of her mother.  
  
"So what have you two been up too?" Rumiko asked as she set down.  
  
"Oh just showing Rika my old album of you," Miss Makino replied.  
  
"Mom can I ask why do you look so sad in this picture?" Rika asked.  
  
"Here let me see," Rumiko said.  
  
Her mother handed her the album while Rika walked over to her mother's lap. Then Rika used her nose to point to the picture what wanted to know about. Rumiko recognized it immediately.  
  
"Well that one Rika was taken right after I was freed from the curse. Cents you father had taken care of me for that year I fill in love with him. But I know I had to return home. So I left your father and I was never the same again," Rumiko said in a sad and low tone.  
  
"But did you even see him again?" Rika asked in a curious tone.  
  
"Of course I did or I would never had such a lovely daughter," Rumiko said softly while brushing her finger against her daughter's fur.  
  
A light blush formed on Rika's cheeks, but it was hard to see because of her fur. "So how did you two meet again?"  
  
"Well that's a long story," Rumiko said.  
  
"I got time," Rika said, sounding like her old self.  
  
The model chuckled before saying," Okay."  
  
(Flashback.Rumiko P.O.V.)  
  
It was also raining on that day. Cents Ka bugged him a lot; I had to take up self-defense just so I could keep me head.  
  
I had just survived a death fight with Kai and I was pretty massed up. I had cuts running down my right arm. My lift shoulder had been crashed so I couldn't use my lift arm. My right knee was also bend up. My attire of a sleeveless white shirt, wind pants and black high-tops were covered in blood. Plus so of my own blood had gotten in my eyes, blurring my vision.  
  
I was stumbling about just looking for anything that I could clean my face with. I finally found something soft and used it to clean my face. But once I could see again I got a big surprise. For the thing I used to clean away the blood was a shirt that happened to be on my brother.  
  
I back away from him as I stammered," But h-how? I-I killed you."  
  
"No you killed a clone I created and it costly too," Kai said, then grin evilly. "But worth every cent."  
  
Before I had a choice to run, Kai punched me in my injured shoulder. Then he kicked me in my cut up leg. Cents my leg was weak at the time, I couldn't support myself. So I collapsed to my uninjured knee as my brother hovered over me like a lion over its prey.  
  
"Now my darling sister this finally ends here, and you have no one to save you this time," he said sinisterly.  
  
But then someone punched Kai in the face, sending him flying back on the ground. My brother got up and held his sore right cheek.  
  
"Hey who are you and what are you doing here?" Kai asked angrily. "This is none of you business."  
  
"Wrong this is my business," the new guy said calmly.  
  
"And why is that?" Kai asked angrily.  
  
"I can't stand people who kicks others when they're down, that's way," the guy said calmly  
  
Kai spit to his right before saying sarcastically," Well then I guess you're really like for a beating my friend."  
  
"No you're the one who going to get the beating, pal," the new guy said then leapt into the air.  
  
I just couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something oddly familiar about this new guy. He wore tan jeans, blue high top with red strips. I couldn't see his shirt because his jacket was zipped up. But that black jacket with white hood also seemed familiar. And his flat black hair was also familiar.  
  
My savior soared down like a falcon and nailed Kai in the face with a punch that sent him flying back. But Kai bounced off of his hands and landed on his feet. Then my savior leapt into the air again and this time tried to drive his foot into my twisted brother face. But Kai caught his opponent's foot and tossed him to the ground. But then a kicked to Kai's chin and a back flips, my savior was back on his feet and away from Kai.  
  
Kai rubbed his chin and angrily asked," Why are you helping someone you don't even know?"  
  
"Because." my savior said as he charged forward. ".Emotions like love and kindness are the power behind those fists of my!" And nailed Kai one right in the guy.  
  
Know he was outmatch, Kai took something out of his tan cargo pants and said angrily," You haven't see the last of me." And then tossed a metal ball to the ground. A cloud of smoke surrounded the redhead and when it cleaned, he was gone.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, my mysterious savior let it out slowly and walked over to me. He unzipped his jacket and took if off. Then he draped it over me and asked in a soft worry tone," You okay?"  
  
"I'll fine," I said quickly without looking at this guy face. Anyone who had even helped me had always ended up murder by my twisted brother.  
  
"Hey is something wrong?" the guy asked.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," I said coldly and began walking away.  
  
But the guy stopped me and forged me to face him. But once I got one good look at his face, my eyes widen in surprise. But so did my savior's eyes.  
  
"W-W-Wildcat is that you?" he asked with a dry mouth.  
  
"M-M-M-Matthew S-S-S-Smith?" I stammered.  
  
He nodded and before I knew it I was in his arms crying my heat out.  
  
He began stroking my hair as he said gently," Shhh, shh, it okay. I'm here, jut like I said I would be."  
  
I looked up at him and said between my sobs," I'm glad you're here."  
  
He smiled before saying," Hey like I said before, fate would lead me back to you. Now lets got you home, once you tell me where is it."  
  
I laughed for the first times in year as he swung me off my feet. And I know on that day that my life had finally changed for the better."  
  
(End of flashback.Normal P.O.V.)  
  
Wildcat?" Rika asked.  
  
"That's was your father's pet name for me. Remember I was a cat for nearly a year," Rumiko replied with a smile.  
  
"Then that bed Rika's now using was your?" Renamon asked from his spot near the book shelve  
  
"Yes, Matt brought it for me when I started living with him," Rumiko said.  
  
"One question. Why did he call you wildcat?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well when I first was found by your father, my leg was injured. But when he tired to help me I was a little timid and I scratched him. He just looked at it and said, man, you one tough wildcat. Then he smiled at me. And there was just something about that smile. It was just so warm and kind that I came out and he treated my wound. And the rest is history," Rumiko Romanist.  
  
Rika stared at her mother in complete shock. Not once in Rika's life had her mother ever freely opened up and talked about her father. But then again with everything she learned about her mother's own horrible past, who would blame her.  
  
The famous model seemed to be lost in an old memory, but soon snapped out of it and said," Oh I guess you should be getting to bed, a digimon needs sleep too."  
  
Rika opened her mouth to protest when she yawned.  
  
"I know you hate being treated like a baby, but you haven't fully recovered yet and you need you sleep."  
  
Rika for once didn't argue; she just nodded her head sleepily. Then her mother with Rika in her arms got up and took her transformed daughter to her room with Renamon following close behind.  
  
(Later)  
  
Renamon still couldn't sleep with everything that has been happen. So she just leaned against her right arm with her other arm on her knee, just staring at Rika. The vaccine-type still had trouble believing that this small, red furred digimon with yellow streaks was her tamer. But then again this week had been one really bad headache for the fox-like digimon.  
  
Deciding maybe a nice walk might just calm her nerves. She faded from this world and exited through Rika's window. But when she phased in, she was surprised to see Miss Nonaka standing near Rika's window, dressed in her the clothes Renamon had gotten used too.  
  
"Come with me," the model simply said and began walking toward the gate.  
  
Renamon slightly confused decided to follow her former tamer's mother. The two female fighters left the grounds and made their way into the city. Rumiko lid the way to an old apartment and went into it. Renamon still confused as ever, didn't say anything as she followed. They went up to the third floor and Rumiko turned right, stopping at the first door in the hall. Fishing out a key out of her left jacket pocket, the famous model unlocked the door. Then she went in with Renamon close on her heels.  
  
But what the vaccine saw, was enough to even stun her. There was a punching bag to the right of the door. A chair was in the center of the room with a nightstand to the lift of the chair. Finally there were two shelves filled with various items. The fox-like digimon went over to the shelves as Rumiko took off her jacket and draped over the chair. Then she went over to the bag and began working out.  
  
Meanwhile Renamon was looking at all of the items on the shelves. She eyed a black leather collar with a gold painted desk on it. She picked it up and saw what was on the tag. It read Rumiko Smith and had an address she was unfamiliar with.  
  
"That's a magical collar, something else that's been in my family for a long time. It would erase the last name and address of whoever wearing it," Rumiko explained without taking her attention away from her task.  
  
Renamon put the collar back before asking," Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Rumiko stopped but didn't face Renamon as she said," Maybe I just don't want to be lonely anymore." Then went back to her exercising.  
  
Renamon checked out the others things on the shelves, before leaning against the wall opposite of the door, watching her former tamer's mother work. But soon the famous model stopped and face Renamon.  
  
"Remember today when I said I wanted to have a sparring match with you?" she asked.  
  
Renamon nodded in response.  
  
"Then lets head towards the roof and get sparring," Rumiko said.  
  
If the fox-like digimon were shocked she didn't show it. Instead she replied with," I'll meet you there." And with that faded into the shadows.  
  
Rumiko exited the room and locked it back up. Then she went to the stairs and starting to climb. Once on the roof, the famous model spotted Renamon in the center of it, with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Rumiko faced the fox-like creature and got into a fighting stance with her left hand close to her cheek, the other one down at her side, her right foot even with her shoulder blade and the other one three inches in front of her. Renamon opened her eyes at feeling her opponent's presence and got into her usually fighting stance.  
  
For the next five minutes the two fighters stared each other down. Neither not wanting to make the first opening move. Finally Rumiko said," You know you can make the first move."  
  
Renamon's ears twitched a little at that comment, but she still didn't move. Finally after nearly staring each other down for ten minutes, Rumiko faded into the shadows. She reappeared behind the fox and nailed her with an elbow to the back. Renamon, thinking quickly tried and to swipe her opponent with her tail. But Rumiko caught it and tossed Renamon over her. Renamon quickly got to her feet and charged at her opponent with a fury of punches. Which Rumiko dodge easily. Then the famous model caught one of Renamon's paws and did a hip toss. Renamon recovered and landed on her feet. She then jumped into the air and tried a kick. But Rumiko just faded into the shadows again.  
  
Renamon landed and began scanning the area, but found no trace of her opponent. Then Rumiko faded in behind her opponent, tripped her opponent and return to the shadow in a split second. Renamon caught herself by her elbows and quickly straighten up, but still her opponent eluded her. As she was looking around, Rumiko appeared behind her again, but this time got her in a submission hold.  
  
Renamon struggled hard to break free, but her opponent was just too strong. So thinking quickly, the fox-like digimon wrapped her tail around her opponent's left leg. Then she shifted all of her weight onto her opponent, while pulling her opponent's leg out from under her.  
  
Rumiko fell while still holding her opponent. They both fell onto the ground with Rumiko taking all of Renamon's weight. The wind was knocked out of the famous model and she lost her hold on Renamon. The Vaccine-type quickly jumped away from her opponent.  
  
For a minute Renamon looked at Rumiko with great concern. But was relived when her former tamer's mother got up. Then Rumiko got back into her stance, as did Renamon. Then both fighters phased out. But Renamon quickly came back into view as she fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Rumiko phased back in, then jumped into the air and once again disappeared. Renamon got up and scanned the area, trying to pick up any trace of her opponent. Then she felt something hitting her in the stomach, really hard. The pain was so much that Renamon actually fell to her knees. Then Rumiko phased back in, but waited for her opponent to get back to her feet.  
  
Once Renamon was up again, she jumped away from her opponent and got back into her fighting stance. Then both female fighters charged at one another and nailed each other with a punch to the face. Both finally fell and didn't get back up.  
  
The human and digimon lay there for the next couple of minutes catching their second wind. About after five minutes Rumiko got up and into a sitting position, closely followed by Renamon.  
  
"I have to admit that was probably the most intense fight of my life," Renamon said.  
  
"Well to tell the truth, I was taking it easy on you Renamon," Rumiko said.  
  
Renamon looked at her best opponent with a mild shocked expression as her ears twitched like crazy. "Really?"  
  
Rumiko and said," Yes, if I unleashed my full ability, you would probably be minus an arm and your tail."  
  
Renamon had to admit; Rika's mother was no push over. She was a talented fighter, blessed with glace and speed equal to that of Renamon.  
  
The fox-like digimon opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone clapping. The two females looked to their right, only to find Rumiko's twisted brother Kai, sitting on the ledge of the roof, clapping his hands and with that sarcastic grin on his face.  
  
"That was great ladies, I gave it a nine," he said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want?" Renamon asked angrily.  
  
"Cool your jets fox or you might loose that tail of your," Kai said in a calm, cold manner.  
  
But Renamon wasn't planning on back down anytime soon. Just seeing that human made the usual calm vaccine-type really mad. So mad that she was ready to pounce on him. But before she had a choice to attack, Rumiko held out her hand in front of the enrage digimon, holding her back.  
  
"What do you want Kai?" the famous model asked calmly.  
  
"Just to have a friendly chat with my darling little sister," Kai answer smugly.  
  
"Don't call me your little sister," Rumiko said with just a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"And what do you want to tell her?" Renamon asked coldly.  
  
"I just wanted to info you that even with all of that training your husband gave you, it still wouldn't help," the twisted man said with a equally twisted grin.  
  
"Well I seemed to be kicking your but for the passed few times we meat, if I recall right," Rumiko said.  
  
Renamon realized what was going on. Kai was trying to play head games with Rumiko. But the famous model was fighting back; refusing to give up, just like her daughter.  
  
"Oh what if I was just toying with you my darling sister," Kai said.  
  
"I said don't call me your sister," Rumiko said, the anger in her voice rising.  
  
Renamon couldn't help but be afraid as the fur on the back of her neck starting to stand on end. She really didn't know how strong her former tamer's mother was, but after that little sparring match, the fox-like digimon didn't really want to anger this human much.  
  
"Oh and one more thing," Kai said sinisterly, holding up his right index finger. "It only a matter of time before I broke through mother's spell and then that little fuzz ball you call a daughter will be all me." Then he smirked.  
  
Well that did it for both females fighters. Both charged at the man they hated so much. But Kai as usually had something in the cloak of his. He withdraws his left hand and in it was one of his trip/escape balls. He crashed it and two beams of light went soaring towards the human and digimon. The beams then entangled the two females fighters.  
  
Kai got up from his spot and walked up to the two fighters. He stared deep into the eyes of his sister. "Make no mistake. You will pay for what your husband did to me-" his voice was low and filled with pure rage as he pointed to the lightening bolt scar in his cheek-," And on that day you would be begging me just to cut off your head to end your suffering."  
  
"Not in this life time," Rumiko said firmly.  
  
Kai gave his sister one last enraged look before jumping into the air and vanishing into the night. A few seconds after that the bonds that held the fighters shattered into bit energy fragments and disappeared.  
  
Both looked at the spot were Kai pulled his vanishing act with enraged looks on their faces.  
  
"I wouldn't let that guy lay one hand on my daughter. I will do anything to keep her save," Rumiko said evenly.  
  
"And I'll be there by your side," Renamon said.  
  
Rumiko looked at her friend and nodded. Renamon returned the nod and then both turn their eyes back towards the sky. Both knew that out there somewhere in the shadow of the very night itself was a monster.  
Rika: That's it!? I mean that was lamer then your last chapters.  
  
Me: Well lets let the readers decided about that one.  
  
Takato: One question, why put me in all of this?  
  
Me: Just to keep the story not so boring. (Then winks at Takato)  
  
Takato (giving me a goofy look): Um okay. HeHeHEheheheeeee 


	8. Bad Fur Day

Me: Well you all right know I don't own Digimon, so don't bother to ask.  
  
Rika (Looking really irritated): Okay you; I want some answer, what are you planning on doing to this time?  
  
Me (Waving a finger): Now that would bet telling, wouldn't it.  
  
Rika (Looking really mad): If you don't tell me now, I really going to let you have it. (Then holds up her fist)  
  
Me (Looking over Rika's shoulder): Tell what, if you can got those love sick digimon out of my room, then I would tell you something.  
  
Rika (Looking over at my room): No problem. (Then goes into my room)  
  
BlackRenamon (Shacking his head): She's never learns does she?  
  
Me (Smirks): Nope and that's what I like about her. Now on with the chapter and see how if I can be as funny as I am cool.  
  
BlackRenamon (Looking confused): Why are you planning on doing something funny.  
  
Me (Grinning evilly): Oh trust me I have something in store for our little cursed tamers.  
In-Training: Chapter 7: Bad Fur Day.  
"Lower, lower. Yes right there Renamon, oh yes that's the spot," the high pitch voice of Rika was saying.  
  
"Well I warned you that missing with the ally cat would be trouble," Renamon said.  
  
"Hey I was bored and beside how would I suppose to know that cat had fleas," Rika argued.  
  
"But still you shouldn't have bothered that cat in the first place, so I think this is a suitable punishment," Renamon said.  
  
About a day ago, Rika was heading home from spending the day with the transformed gogglehead and decided to have some fun with an ally cat. She used her bubble attack to scare the poor thing. But Rika got it in the end. For when she spooked the cat, it had jumped and landed on Rika. And it just happened to have fleas too. So now Rika had a really bad case of Fleas and with no hands it was had to scratch herself. But the larger fox- like digimon was gladly lending Rika a paw.  
  
But as Renamon was scratching her former tamer's back her mind was still racing about a few things. But namely that twisted human name Kai was in front of her mind. Mainly because of the run in, Rumiko and she had two nights ago. And he was starting to work on Renamon's last nerves. Anytime she or Rika's mother ran into him and tried to catch him, that human would use some kind of trick ball to escape. And Renamon really hated that.  
  
That was about the time, Miss Makino enter into the living room with her sleeve rolled up to her elbows.  
  
"Oh Renamon, Rika's flea bath is ready," the elder said in her soft tone.  
  
"Flea bath?" Rika exclaimed. "NO way! I'm not getting any flea bathes!"  
  
The little red-coated fox-like digimon tried to jump out of the larger digimon's arms. But Renamon had a firm grip on her.  
  
"No, you're getting this bath, I don't want those fleas on me," Renamon said in a motherly tone.  
  
"When did you become my mother?" Rika asked, while trying to break free.  
  
But Renamon was just to strong and Soon Rika found herself hanging over the bathtub filled with soap bubbles. Then Renamon dropped the little digimon and she landed with a splash, throwing up some drips of water onto Renamon and Miss Makino. Next the elder kneeled down besides the tub and grabbed a brush Once Rika surfaced, her grandma grabbed her gently and began running the brush through the fur of her granddaughter. Rika was complaining about being treated like a baby as her grandmother washed her, while Renamon watch from the right side of the tub.  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
The famous model was racing across rooftops in her attire of dark blue jeans, white high tops, black long sleeved shirt and black jacket. Rumiko was in search of Kai. She knew she just couldn't leave that twisted minded beast out on the street.  
  
As she was leaping across, she came across a familiar looking building. The bakery that the Matsuki family owns. Just see that building bright a sigh to the famous model's lips. She felt at fault for what happened to Takato.  
  
Kai had seen that the young man had deep feeling for Rika, so he had created a copy of the necklace that held the ancient curse and put it on Takato. Now he was in the same boat as Rika.  
  
Rumiko sighed again. She knew her twisted older brother was just doing to break her will, so she would be easier to fight. But she would let that happen. She had to be strong so she could keep her daughter safe.  
  
Rumiko then remember something her late husband had said to her. He had once said, if you fight, fight for a reason not just for yourself. Rumiko had asked why do I need a reason to right?  
  
"Because if you fight for no reason, then you really no better then who you're fighting against."  
  
There it was again, that strange ghostly voice. And Rumiko could feel his presence. The presence of the one she loved. But as usual it was gone, just as fast as it came.  
  
The famous model sighs again and was about to leave when she spotted Renamon making her way to the bakery. And in Renamon arms was her transformed daughter. But Rika looked a little different today. And Rumiko tried her best from laughing.  
  
Rumiko turned to leave as a few small giggles escape her. Maybe I should have told Rika that the first bathing is always the hardest on the fur.  
  
(To the two foxes)  
  
Everyone that passed by the two vaccine-type were giving the former human strange looks. By now most people had gotten use to having digimon walking around. What the public where really staring at was a fuzz ball with an equally fuzzily tail.  
  
"Renamon couldn't you have just walked in the shadow or leapt across roof instead of just walking?" Rika asked annoyingly.  
  
"But Rika it just was a nice day and I thought the light breeze might help to tame your fur," Renamon replied.  
  
"And you could have told me your fur stands on end when giving a bath," Rika said.  
  
"Well I never really had your kind of bath before so I didn't know myself," Renamon answered.  
  
Rika's red fur after being dry had stood up on ends and now she looked like a fuzz ball with a fuzzily tail. As another pair of people walked by, they stared at the little digimon, which caused Rika to turn her head away in embarrassment.  
  
"We're here," Renamon said.  
  
Rika sigh in relief as the pair entered into the Matsuki Bakery. But then they saw Takato, lying on the counter, his skin a pale green and his mother was rubbing some kind of cream over him.  
  
"Good day, Miss Matsuki, what's wrong with Takato?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Oh he just stayed out in the sun for to long and now his skin is all dried out," the female bread maker replied.  
  
She notices Rika's puffed out fur, but decided to not say anything about it. So she just continued to rub moister cream in her son's skin. Just then a loud crash noise filled the air followed by the child-like voice of Guilmon, only it sounded like he was in a battle of some kind.  
  
"Get back here you rat, so I can make a rat burger out of you."  
  
"Why is Guilmon chasing a rat?" Rika asked.  
  
"A rat bit Takato's tail, see," Takato's mother held up her son's tail to show all, but did it a little to roughly.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH, mom, that's hurts!" Takato whined in her new higher pitch voice.  
  
"Oh sorry honey," Miss Matsuki said as she let go of her son's tail.  
  
Then Guilmon came in with a look of defeat and flour on his face. Renamon had top stop herself from laughing out loud at the sight. He's looks so cute when he pouts, she thought dreamily.  
  
"Something wrong dinoboy?" Rika asked teasingly  
  
"I didn't catch that rat," Guilmon muttered sadly.  
  
"Like I said before Guilmon don't worry about it," Miss Matsuki said, kindly.  
  
But just from on the red dinosaur's face told Renamon everything she needed to know. He like her felt it were their duty to watch out for their cursed tamers more then usual. At times, Renamon felt more like a parent instead of a partner and friend.  
  
Rika jumped from Renamon's arms to the counter and walked up to Takato. The little virus-type looked exhausted. Just then Guilmon notices Rika's fur and was about to laugh, but one look from Renamon stopped that.  
  
Then Takato's father came from the back of the store and said," Honey its time to go."  
  
"Oh sorry I completely lost trick of time," Miss Matsuki said in a surprised tone.  
  
"Going somewhere, ma'am?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Yes, my husband and I had go out for a few hours to get supplies. You and Guilmon wouldn't mind watching Takato for us?" Takato's mother asked.  
  
"Not at all," Renamon replied evenly, but at the same time her mind and heart must have been racing like 70 miles a minute.  
  
She was going to be left alone with the digimon she secretly loved. Maybe this would be the best time to tell her feeling about him. At the same time, the same thought were racing through Guilmon's head. But then both looked at their transformed tamers and both let out a silent sigh.  
  
Miss Matsuki gather what she needed and was about to leave when she stopped and turned to Renamon. "Oh and Renamon I need to ask a favor."  
  
"Yes what is it?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Every two hours could you apply that cream I was just using to Takato's skin?" Miss Matsuki asked.  
  
"Yes of course I will," Renamon replied.  
  
Thank you Renamon," Takato's mother said.  
  
Then she waved good-bye as she and her husband left. Guilmon waved back, and then turned to face the fox-like digimon he had loved for a while now, his heart beating like a wild bore. Each wanted to say something, but their hearts had seemed leapt into their throats. So both just stared into each other eyes and became lost in them. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the silence was broken.  
  
"UUUMMMM, Renamon would you like to have a sparring match?" Guilmon asked nervously.  
  
"Sure that's sounds fine," Renamon said evenly.  
  
"We could have it on the roof so nothing would get damaged," Guilmon said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure lead the way," Renamon said, hiding her own joy.  
  
A sparring match wasn't what they really had in mind, but it was close enough. So the two rookies left the small cursed human as they went to the roof.  
  
Takato finally got up and stanched. Rika could her his bitter, dry skin cracking as the little brown lizard stanched.  
  
"Oh hi Rika," Takato said. "What's with your fur?"  
  
"Don't ask," the little fox-like replied coldly.  
  
"Okay," Takato said.  
  
Soon those two became lost in each other's big round eyes. That continued for about two minutes before Takato broke the silence.  
  
"Sooooo what ummmm, go to my room and watch something," he asked in a nervous tone and with a light blush coming over his pale green skin.  
  
"Sure got nothing better to do," Rika replied in a cold manner.  
  
"Okay," Takato replied happily.  
  
The little virus carefully jumped off of the counter, so not to irritated his dried out skin. Rika followed suit and Takato took the lead. And with their new size it would be a long walk to the stairs. Plus Takato was taking things easy because of his skin. When they reached the stairs, Takato need to stop because of his dried out skin to catch his breath. But at the time, Rika wasn't paying attention and didn't notice that the other in-training digimon had stopped. And she stepped right on the sore part of Takato's tail.  
  
"AAAHHH! Rika you just stepped on my tail?" Takato roared.  
  
Rika finally notice that her foot was on the little lizard's tail and quickly removed it. But the former digimon queen didn't take being yelled at to lighten.  
  
"Well maybe if you haven't stopped, I wouldn't have stepped on your stupid tail, gogglehead," Rika snapped back.  
  
"You should have been looking where you were going!" Takato exclaimed then to Rika and his surprise, he began growling.  
  
"Oh yeah," Rika said angrily and started to growl herself.  
  
The two little digimon looked liked they were about to get into a fight. But luckily, Renamon had heard all of the yelling and she with Guilmon came rushing to their former tamer's side, expanding trouble. But all they found were the two enraged in-trainings having a growling match. Then for some reason the two rookies leveled digimon laughed into a parenting figure mode.  
  
"Rika Nonaka," Renamon said in a firm mother voice.  
  
"Takato Matsuki," Guilmon said with a scolding like father tone in his childish voice.  
  
The two little digimon looked at the larger ones with surprised expression on their faces. Renamon had her fist on her hips, tipping her right foot; while Guilmon had his arms crossed and were looking at the littler digimon with a scolding father's eyes.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Renamon asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Well she stepped on my sore tail," Takato complained.  
  
"Hey I wasn't paying attention, all right lizard baby," Rika snapped angrily at Takato.  
  
The two looked liked they were about to pounce on one another when Guilmon stopped it.  
  
"I don't care who started it, but I want it stopped. Do you two understand me?" he asked in her newly found father tone.  
  
"Yes Rika, we're visitors in this house, so I want not funny business for either one of you, you got that?" Renamon asked, pointing to each one of the cursed tamers.  
  
The smaller digimon just nodded their heads, still in shocked from what was happening.  
  
"Good, now Guilmon let get back to our sparring match," Renamon said, sounding like her usual calm self.  
  
"Okey-dokey," Guilmon said cheerfully.  
  
Then the two rookies left the still shocked in-trainings. But soon Rika pulled herself together and said in a mildly surprised tone," I just don't believe that, they treated us like little kids."  
  
Then Takato started to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny, gogglehead?" Rika asked angrily.  
  
"Well since we are copies of their in-training forms, we are like children to them," Takato answered.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I thought we were going to your room?" Rika asked coldly.  
  
Takato just rolled his eyes as Rika began climbing the stairs. Once she got up to the second floor, she wasn't at all surprised to see the door to Takato's room was opened slightly. So she went in without waiting for gogglehead.  
  
Everything was the same as always, say for the pile of clothes that made up Takato's temporary bed. Takato came in about a few seconds later completely out of breath. He found Rika already on near his temporary bed with the TV remote close to her. The little virus-type walked over to his larger bed and leapt onto it, his bitter, dry skin cranking in the process. He then lay close to the small vaccine-type and she began flipping through the channels. But after like 20 channels, nothing good was on, but she continued to surf. But that soon got boring and both began falling asleep. But since Takato's dry skin kept him up most of the night, he nodded right off. Rika decided it was better then thing, got close enough to him so not to irritated his skin and wrapped her tail around Takato's uninjured tail area and drafted off.  
  
(In the Park)  
  
Rumiko had decided to take a break had headed to her favorite spot in the entire park, her and her husband special spot. She was now sitting at the edge of the river, skipping rocks. Most went half way across the lake.  
  
The famous model grabbed another pedal when she felt another presence in the area. Still with the rock in hand, Rumiko got to her feet and began searching the area. It didn't take her long to locate where this mysterious figure was hiding and with lightening fast action, Rumiko throw the rock into a tree right in front of her. She heard the rock impacting with someone, followed an oof sound and finally a little figure falling out of the tree.  
  
Rumiko quickly rushed over to see if the person was okay, only to found that the person was actually a little purple digimon with a white face. He had a yellow toothily grinning face on his stomach. He had red glove and scarf of matching color around his neck. And his eyes were ember green.  
  
The little digimon set and rubbed the sore spot in the center of his forehead. "Oh what did I even do to you?"  
  
"Sorry I get edgily when someone creeps up on me. Say do I know you?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"Doubt it. The name's Impmon, the most powerful and slickest digimon you would ever see," Impmon boosted.  
  
"OHHHH yes, Renamon talks about you sometimes," Rumiko said.  
  
"Oh so you know foxy face," Impmon said.  
  
"Yes, I'm Rika Nonaka's mother," Rumiko introduced herself.  
  
"Oh so your da little foxy mother," Impmon said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Rumiko asked as she raised her left eyebrow.  
  
"Are you kidding, every digimon who knows that girl had already heard about it from long ears," Impmon exclaimed. "Yup, heard pineapple head's tamer also in the same boat too."  
  
Pineapple head could only be Guilmon by the famous model's guess.  
  
"Yup serve those two right," Impmon said smugly. "Maybe I would go and gave them a good scaring." Then he raised his right hand with his finger out and a small fireball appeared above it.  
  
Rumiko couldn't place it until now, but this little digimon reminded her of someone. And that someone was her own twisted brother. Impmon and Kai had almost the same attitudes and that kind of made Rumiko mad. And before she knew what came over her, she had gave one sift kick to the rookie leveled digimon, sending him soaring through the air.  
  
The famous model couldn't help but grin like her daughter as she called out," Sorry that just slipped!"  
  
Then she decided to get back to her searching.  
  
(Back at the Bakery)  
  
A small black rat raced across the floor of Takato's bedroom, looking for anything to eat. It's feet making a tip, tip sound as it scurry across the wooden floor. It spotted the bed and hurried over to it, knowing fell well that food is left there some times. The rat climbed up the bed in hopes of finding anything to eat. But he only found two strange looking creatures, one his recognized because he took a bit out of his tail. The rat was about to leave after searching the bed when Rika's swinging tail hit the rat by accident. By reflex, the rat bit down hard on the little red-coated digimon's tail.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rika screamed.  
  
Takato jolted awake, irritating his dried out skin. Renamon appeared in the room about five seconds later with Guilmon busting through door ten seconds after Renamon appeared. But once he got a good look at the rat, he began growling  
  
"That's the same rat the bit Takato's tail," he said angrily.  
  
The rat sensing trouble let go of Rika's tail. He scurried off of the bed and across the floor with Guilmon in hot pursuit. The rat ran into a small crank, barely big enough for him and Guilmon ran into the wall headfirst. He filled backwards with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
Rika was trying her hardest not to cry like baby, but the pain was just so much. Just then another figure appeared in the room much like Renamon does. Takato immediately recognized the new person as Rika's mother, only dress in clothes he wasn't used to.  
  
Renamon gave the woman a quick nod before saying to Guilmon," C'mon lets get that rat and make a meal out of him."  
  
Guilmon got up, the pain in his head completely forgotten and said in his battle tone," I'm right behind you."  
  
Then the two digimon left the room, hunting down the creature that caused their tamers pain.  
  
Rumiko just shook her head and then went over to the two small digimon. She picked up her daughter and began stroking her fur. She was about to leave when she notice the bit marks on Takato's tail. The famous model picked up the little pale green digimon carefully and went down to the kitchen. Once there, she set the two in-training down and began searching for something. She soon found a roll of bandages tape. The famous model unrolled some and took a pouch out of her left jacket pocket She opened it and took some kind of green mush out of it. Once the mush was spread on the bandages, Rumiko wrapped it over her daughter's tail. Then she did the same for Takato. Once everything was put away, Rika's mother just simple vanished.  
  
"How do she do that?" Takato asked in a surprise tone.  
  
"That's just something my dad taught to her," Rika said proudly.  
  
"And what was that stuff she put on bandages, my tail feet great," Takato exclaimed, waving his tail around.  
  
"Don't know, but it does feel good," Rika said, waving her own tail about.  
  
That's when Renamon and Guilmon came in, looking pleased with themselves. Guilmon was chewing on something, which could only be the rat, by the former tamers guess.  
  
Renamon looked around the room, before saying," Guess Miss Nonaka left already."  
  
"Yeah as soon as she was doing treating our tails she vanished," Takato said.  
  
Renamon looked at Takato's pale skin, then looked at the clock. "Oh yes, your mother wanted me to rub some of that cream on your skin."  
  
The vaccine-type then went and found the cream. She put some on her gloved hand and began gently rubbing on the little virus's skin.  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
It would seem that fleas really liked Rika's fur, because as Renamon and she was heading home they must have passed an animal with fleas and they just seemed to jump on to the cursed tamer. So Rika found herself back in the tub, but this time her mother was bathing her. The famous model's jacket was off and her sleeves rolled up as she washed her daughter.  
  
"You know it still amazes me of how much I forgot about you. I didn't even wash you when you were a infant," Rumiko said. "But then again I was still hiding in my work, trying to escape my past."  
  
Rika was quiet as her mother left her from the tub and began drying her off slowly. Rumiko then set her daughter down in front of the mirror and the little red fur fox was surprised to see her fur was no longer standing on end.  
  
"I see you like it," Rumiko said as she dried her hands. "That's was just one of the many things I learned from you father."  
  
"Mom I like to know why don't you hardly talk about dad?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well you know that the past can really be painful," Rumiko answered in a soft voice.  
  
"I know, but I would really liked to know more about him," Rika said.  
  
"Well you know I was pretty young when I got married. People called it a mistake, but I knew it wasn't. But I did some times wandered what would happen to the child I gave birth too. But Matt always said it didn't matter, he would be happy even if it was a boy," Rumiko voice was soft almost like a whisper.  
  
The woman and her transformed daughter stood there in silence as the famous model became lost in one of her deep hidden memories. But she quickly snapped out of it after a few seconds and said," Well that's enough of remembering the good old days, I can smell dinner, so let get going."  
  
She then picked up Rika and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
(Kai's lair)  
  
Kai had spent the past two days, looking through the many spell books he had collected over the past 13 years, trying to find the prefect spell to help him in his plot of revenge. And he was getting irritated that he hadn't found in all of that time and books.  
  
No, not that one. That one is too easy to counter. No not this one either. Wait! This is the spell I need; he ran his finger along the first few words of the spell  
  
"Yes this spell is just perfected. And all I need is the worse enemy, my darling niece ever fought," he said out loud.  
  
Me: Well that it, finally.  
  
Takato: when you said Rika's worse enemy does you mean the D-Reaper?  
  
BlackRenamon: Well that's true, but I don't think that's what T have in mind.  
  
Me: Right old friend.  
  
Takato: Then who?  
  
Me: That would be spoiling and you know that's not me.  
  
Rika (Exiting my room) Alright I got Renamon and Dino boy out, so tell me something.  
  
Me (Facing Rika): Yeah duck.  
  
Rika: Duck?  
  
Me: Yeah duck as get down, before you get a ball to the back of your head.  
  
Rika (Duck just as a blue ball go soaring over her head): Who threw that?  
  
Me: Renamon.  
  
Rika: So tell me.  
  
Me: I just did.  
  
Rika (Getting annoyed) I mean what do you have in mind for the next chapter.  
  
Me: Now that would be telling and you know I don't tell.  
  
Rika (Mad) What! I just got those two digimon out of your room and now you're not going to tell me anything!  
  
Me: No I told you to duck and that was your reward for getting those love sick digimon out of my room.  
  
Rika: That's it! (Charges): I'm going to kill you!  
  
Me: Well until next time folks. 


	9. Return of an old enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
BlackRenamon: Hey I heard you're planning on bring back an enemy from the Tamers past, is it tell?  
  
Me: You bet old friend, but you know me I don't tell.  
  
Takato (Thinking): Could it one of the devas?  
  
Me (Grins): Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to just wait and see.  
  
Guilmon: Wait could it.  
  
BlackRenamon (Quickly covers Guilmon's mouth): Listen if you keep quiet, I'll tell you a little secret about Renamon. Deal?  
  
Guilmon (Nods)  
  
BlackRenamon (Whisper something in Guilmon's ear)  
  
Guilmon (Grins and run off)  
  
Me: What did you just tell him?  
  
BlackRenamon: Oh just that Renamon has this ticklish spot beneath her tail.  
  
Takato: Is it true?  
  
BlackRenamon: Yeah.  
In-Training: Chapter 8: Return of an old enemy.  
Now that Kai had the perfect spell all he really need was an enemy those tamers brats had fought before. So he got that crystal ball of his out and set it on the table.  
  
"Orb of knowledge hear my plea and answer my wandering mind. I'll like to know the enemies of the group known as the digimon tamers," he chanted.  
  
The fog-like clouds began swirling in the orb and was then replaced with three digimon battling a giant red blob. But the orb told Kai that this enemy couldn't be brought back. Next the orb showed 12 animal-like digimon, but the orb said that those being were misunderstood and probably wouldn't work. Finally the orb showed a digimon that made Kai smile in sinister delight. And the orb revived that this digimon was pure cold hearted. Just the perfect for Kai Makino.  
  
"Yes this one would do just fine," he said. "Now show me what became of this one."  
  
The orb showed what became of this digimon and the smile turned into a grin.  
  
"This is going to easier then I thought," he said.  
  
(At the Mutsaki's bakery)  
  
A long figure made his way silently to the bakery's back door. He took one look at the lock and with a jester of his left hand, the lock released by itself with a soft clank. The moon choose that time to come out from behind some clouds and it light was enough to see that the guy was Kai.  
  
He opened the door without making a sound. He then quickly went up to the stair and over to the door to Takato's room. Kai opened the door and found the big red lizard curled up next to the bed. He walked over to the bed and notice a smaller lizard on a pile of clothes. Kai's lips curled into an evil grin as he patted the lizard. Then kneeled next to larger one and put his right hand right through the lizards skin. He felt some kind of warmth coming into hand as he softly chanted. He then pulled his hand free and some kind of orb of black data was in hid palm. Kai brought the glowing data close to his face and the faint glow it gave off show Kai with a sinister grin on his face.  
  
Got what I wanted, now time to go, he thought.  
  
But then the lizard stirred, causing Kai to jump up, but he didn't dropped the orb. He then quickly, but quietly ran out of the room, closing the door to cover his tracks. He hurried out of the back door, locking it back up, before rushing off, not even once close to dropping the glowing orb in his hand.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Guilmon had awoken quite tired for some reason. But he had said to his cursed tamer's parents that he would take Takato to the park. And Guilmon was a mon of his word.  
  
So no matter how tired he felt, he had taken Takato to the park. But he was surprised and happy to find Renamon there with Rika. So now the cursed tamers played around as their partners watched them. But the rookies often caught themselves before looking at one another.  
  
Guilmon yawned for like the 12th time and Renamon asked," Something wrong?"  
  
"Felt like I didn't sleep at all," he answered dizzily.  
  
Renamon notice the huge bags under Guilmon's eyes. His eyes themselves were half closed, while his red skin had paled a bit. It looked like he hasn't slept in a good three days.  
  
"But the weirdest thing is I slept like a baby," Guilmon said.  
  
"Maybe you're just hungry," Renamon suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Guilmon said, and then yawned.  
  
Renamon fell silent, wishing there was something she could do more for Guilmon, but came up with a blank. So she went back to watching the two little digimon.  
  
Rika was chasing Takato around, his skin still dried out, but not as bad as the other day. But it still was bad enough that he needed to stop and that when Rika made her move. She jumped on him carefully so not to irritate his skin. The two began tumbling about, their still bandaged tails wrapped together. They rolled about for a couple of minutes until they collided with black-covered legs. The cursed tamers looked up into the smiling face of their good friend Henry.  
  
"Hey you two, how's it's going?" he asked.  
  
"Well's isn't obvious, the love birds are having a date," Terriermon teased.  
  
Henry was about to scold his digimon when two bubbles came zooming up from the ground and hit the little dog/bunny digimon, knocking him off of his spot on his tamer's shoulder. He set up and came face to face with the grinning faces of the two transformed humans. Henry was having himself a giggling fit.  
  
"See, haha I told you hahaha it would come back to you ahahahah one of those days," Henry manage to say between his giggling.  
  
Terriermon got to his feet and said," Would you two like a close personal look at my terrier tornado?"  
  
But then his two long ears were grabbed and he was left up. He was then spun around and saw the growling face of Guilmon and the slightly angered face of Renamon. Each had one of his ears.  
  
"What were you going to do," The fox-like digimon asked with a slight edge, her ears twitching in anger.  
  
Terriermon swallowed some of his own juices and stammered," N-N- Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Thought so," Guilmon said.  
  
Then they both dropped the little white and green stripped digimon and Renamon turned to Henry," Good day Henry, how have you done?"  
  
"Fine, just wondering how Rika and Takato are doing," Henry replied.  
  
"They're fine, Takato's skin is a little dried out," Guilmon said.  
  
"But what's with they tails?" Henry asked, eyeing the bandages on both in-training's tails.  
  
"Just rat trouble," Renamon said.  
  
"But I got him good with my pyro-sphere," Guilmon said, a little evilly.  
  
"Okay," Henry said slowly. But he seems hesitant about what he was going to say next. "Say umm Renamon do you know who did this to Takato and Rika?"  
  
"Yes," Renamon replied quietly. "But it would be better if you didn't know anything about it.  
  
"But I want to help my friends get back to normal," Henry said concurrently  
  
Renamon looked away from the blue haired tamer and whisper," There's nothing you can do."  
  
"Huh, why not?" Terriermon asked as he climbed back onto Henry's shoulder.  
  
Renamon looked at Terriermon, she had completely forgotten about his acute hearing.  
  
"Like I said there's nothing you can do, so please don't ask again," she said softly and then walked passed the tamer.  
  
"What was that all about?" Henry asked then looked at Guilmon. "Guilmon?"  
  
But the red skin dinosaur just shook his head and said," Renamon's right, so just leave it alone."  
  
Then he too left, leaving Henry, Terriermon and the two in-trainings along.  
  
This must be really bad, Henry thought.  
  
(To Rumiko)  
  
Rumiko was in her dressing room, passing the time away as the film crew ready her next section by doing her relaxing exorcizing. But her mind was ablaze about her twisted brother and the fact that she couldn't find him for two whole days. And that bugged her a lot.  
  
When he doesn't show that ugly face of his, I know he's planning something, she thought as she threw a punch. Who knows what he collected over these passed thirteen years. But those balls of his are prove of that. Anytime Renamon and I think we have him, he throws one of those balls and he's gone.  
  
A knocked on the door came just as Rumiko was finishing a back flip.  
  
"Yes?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"We're ready for your next shoot, Miss Nonaka," a female voice said through the door.  
  
"Okay gave me a minute," Rumiko called out.  
  
Okay," the person said and the famous model heard footsteps leaving the door.  
  
The former street fighter changed out of her gi and got what she was modeling for the day. But as she was changing she remembered something her husband had told her.  
  
Modeling is just a job nothing more. If you forget that then you loose something very precious."  
  
"What do you loose?" Rumiko asked the ghostly presence.  
  
"You loose life itself."  
  
Then like always the strange presence vanish as it had appeared.  
  
Rumiko finished getting ready and was about to leave. But before opening the door she thought, Matt was right, I let modeling take over my life and in the end it nearly cost my dearly. But I wouldn't make the same mistake again. Like Matt also said a curse can be a blessing. Maybe just maybe I could use it to help me understand my daughter a little better. She then opened the door and left.  
  
But unknown to her, the ghost had stand in the room. This being knew how to hide himself from even the most skilled fighter.  
  
He appeared right next to the door with his arms folded across his chest. A smile on his face.  
  
"Sometimes the past most be relived before the mistake is corrected," he said and then vanished from the room.  
  
(Kai's lair)  
  
The twisted tyrant had just finish laying out 14 candles in a large circle. The orb of black data resting on a gold object that resembled a large candle holding. With one jesting of his right hand, every single candle lit up. He then want over and grabbed the orb. Kai then stepped into the circle and held up the orb.  
  
"Forces of darkness hear my call and answer me plea. Return to this world one from the darkness. Take his soul from the underworld and take this object of to restore his flesh. AWOKEN THIS FOLLOWER OF THE DARKNESS!"  
  
Then the orange color of the flames changed into a dark deep blackish red color. Then the dark flames shoot up and joined together, forming a bird-like cage. The orb of black data flew out of Kai's hand and stopped right in front of him.  
  
The dark data then began gathering in the center of the sphere it was in. Then the data sphere began growing and stopped about the size of abnormal human adult male with a big black ball of data. Then black data began taking shape. First it was like the data was just forming four tails as the data began collapsing in on itself. But then it began taking on a more humanoid shape as the tails on the top began shaping like arms. Clawed fingers grow on a humanoid hand. The last remaining tails formed humanoid legs with boot-like feet at the end. Two bat-like wings grow out of this creature back. Finally a humanoid head formed and horns grew from the head.  
  
The now completely formed body was like a wire frame, much like a digimon during it digivolution. Then skin began forming started at the hands. It moved up the arms to the shoulders then to the body, wings legs and finally the head was the last to be covered. With one mighty flap of his wings, the now completed digimon broke the sphere he was tripped in, into small light pixels and they vanished moments later.  
  
The digimon scanned the area with his red eyes, unfamiliar with his surroundings. He then spotted a person with red hair. This digimon first thought was that it was her. He reached out with his left hand, ready to crash the redhead skull. But once he got a good look at the person, he stopped, realizing that it wasn't her, but just someone with matching hair.  
  
"What is this place and why am I here?" the digimon asked in a soft voice that had a hiss to it. A voice that would send chills up even the most toughest man spines.  
  
"You were killed two years ago by a group of digimon and their tamers," Kai said evenly.  
  
"Yes, I remember that," the digimon said.  
  
"But through the use of dark magic and something I took from the digimon that defeat you, I brought you back to the world of the living," Kai said.  
  
"Why?" the digimon asked sharply. "What is in it fro you?"  
  
"I want you to help me in my revenge against my sister," Kai replied with grin.  
  
"I don't work for anybody," the digimon said evenly.  
  
"I thought as much," Kai said then snapped his right fingers.  
  
Then a collar around the digimon neck that he hadn't notice yet, started glowing a bright blue color and began tighten around the digimon's neck. The digimon fell to his knee, gasping for air.  
  
"And I forgot to tell you, during your reforming I add this collar and don't try to free yourself from it. It draws it power from you, so there no way you can destroy it," Kai said smugly. "Now you have two choices. Work for me or be deleted all over again."  
  
"I'll.work.for.you," the digimon manage to say.  
  
"Glad to hear it," Kai said then snapped his fingers.  
  
The collar immediately stopped glowing and the digimon could breathe again. He straighten up and stared at Kai with cold hard eyes.  
  
"Now come and I'll show you," Kai said.  
  
The two then made their way over to the table with the other orb on it. Kai set down, while the digimon remained standing, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Oh orb of knowledge hear my plea and show us my greatest hatred," Kai spoke softly.  
  
But unlike the others time, he used it, an image appeared above the orb and spread passed the small table. It showed a person in a red dress, holding a piece of fur around her neck with another person pointing a camera at her.  
  
"This is my darling like sister," Kai said in a cold, but smooth manner. "But don't underestimate her, she tougher then she looks."  
  
"She didn't seem all that powerful to me," the digimon said coldly.  
  
"Like I said, don't take her lightly, she's a good fighter and very powerful," Kai said.  
  
"But this woman can't possible hold up to her," the digimon said with an edge in his voice.  
  
"Are you talking about Rika Nonaka?" Kai asked.  
  
"How do you know her?" the digimon roared as he wing unfolded from behind him.  
  
"Simple that woman is the brat's mother," Kai said smoothly, while pointing at the blonde. "But my niece, got my hair."  
  
"That woman is the mother of my tamer?" the digimon asked.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow when he heard "my tamer."  
  
"Yes she is, I'm surprised you didn't know that," Kai said.  
  
"I tried to make her mine, but that Renamon got in my way, so I didn't need to know anything about the girl," the digimon roared.  
  
A sinister grin appeared on Kai's face and he said," Well that brat and her digimon wouldn't be a problem now." He then waved his hand over the orb," Show him his greatest designer."  
  
The picture changed to that of the yellow fox herself. Renamon was carrying a small in-training digimon with ashy red fur. The digimon couldn't place this other digimon say for the fact that he knew it was a Viximon.  
  
"That smaller fox digimon is none other then your tamer suffering from a curse I, myself put on her," Kai said proudly.  
  
The digimon then began laughing a soft evil laugh. Once he calm down he said," Maybe working for you wouldn't be such a waste after all."  
  
"I know you would see it my way," Kai said with a grin.  
  
(That night at the Nonaka's house)  
  
Rumiko was changing the bandage on her transformed daughter's tail, after giving her, her nightly flea bath. Fleas seemed to like Rika's fur a lot, so her grandmother decided on nightly flea baths. Luckily Rumiko knew a few things about giving baths, so Rika's fur wouldn't puff out again.  
  
The famous model finished dressing up Rika's tail and said," There you go Rika?"  
  
"Thanks," Rika said. "Umm mom what is that stuff?"  
  
"Oh this," Rumiko held up the pouch. "Just some natural medical your father used." Rumiko then tie up the pouch and put it in the pocket of her late husband's jacket.  
  
"What was dad good at medical too?" Rika asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually it was something his grandmother was good at," Rumiko said, patting the pocket with the medical in it.  
  
"Sounds like his entire family was a wonder," Rika said softly.  
  
"They were," Rumiko, said even softer.  
  
Once again, the famous model became lost in her own deep secret memories of the man she loved. But she quickly snapped out of it as she shook her head," Rika mind going to the kitchen while I clean up."  
  
"Sure mom," Rika said.  
  
Rumiko opened the door for her daughter and Rika left. She closed the door and turned around to find Renamon, her glare making the famous model's own. Rumiko began cleaning up the room while Renamon watched in silence. Both had the same question on their minds, but neither wanted to voice it. But finally Renamon did.  
  
"Your worried that Kai may be plotting something, right?" she asked evenly.  
  
"That guy hadn't show is face for nearly two days, of course I worried," Rumiko answered evenly.  
  
"But what's there to be worried about?" Renamon asked. "You're more then a match for him."  
  
"Renamon it has been thirteen years since I last saw him. No doubt he had spent that time finding way to make himself stronger. There's really no way of telling what he cold have under that cloak of his," Rumiko pointed out.  
  
"I understand, those balls of his are prove of that," Renamon said.  
  
"Yes there are," Rumiko said.  
  
"I know this isn't like me to ask, but what should we do?" Renamon asked.  
  
"At a time like this nothing or as my husband used to say sometimes even the fly can set a trap for the spider," Rumiko replied softly.  
  
"Your husband most have been a very wise man," Renamon said.  
  
"Yes he was," Rumiko replied.  
  
The two fell silent as Rumiko finished cleaning up and then without saying another word, the two female fighters left for the kitchen.  
  
(Even later that night)  
  
The mysterious digimon now covered in a brown leather cloak made his way to the Nonaka's household. He would have flow there, but then the special powers of the cloak wouldn't work. His new partner he said that the cloak would keep him from being detected from even the most advanced tracking system, even the tamers digivices. But in order for the cloak to work, his entire body must be covered in it. But walking around with humans made stomach turn. He hated them so much.  
  
The digimon fully reached the house and it was just as he remembered it. But hesitated for a second, remembering that his new partner had said something about a shield of magic that would stop any evil from entering. But that only lasted for a second and he leapt over the fence. He had only felt a mild shock as he descend onto the front lawn.  
  
"That was more pathetic then I thought it was going to be," the digimon said.  
  
Then he went inside the house and could feel her. The being he hated so much. He then went to the room where Renamon and Rika sleep.  
  
"Remember my darling sister is strong, but with Renamon by her side, she's almost unstoppable. So I want that fox taken out of the picture," Kai had told the digimon before he left.  
  
But that suited the mysterious digimon just fine. Renamon had cost him a lot of embarrassment. And he went to return the favor.  
  
He reached the door and opened it and there they were, sleeping peacefully. Renamon was sleeping next to a little bed. And in that bed was an in-training, fox-like digimon with reddish brown fur. For a brief moment the mysterious digimon just want to chock the life out of that little digimon he knew was once a human. But that quickly passed and he looked at Renamon.  
  
For all you caused me, your death will be very painful and slow, he thought grimly.  
  
He reach out to grab the vaccine-type head, but was punch from the right, causing him to stumble sideway. Once he regained his balance, he looked at the person who hit him. And he wasn't all that surprised to see his new partner darling little sister, standing next to the sleeping Renamon.  
  
Rumiko lightly tipped her foot against Renamon and said," Get up. We have an unwanted guest."  
  
Immediately Renamon leapt to her feet, throwing her covers aside as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who this?" the vaccine-type asked sharply.  
  
"Don't know," Rumiko answered. "But I can tell you this, he's no human being."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA," the mysterious figure laughed. "That's right I'm not a worthless human. No I'm far from it."  
  
That voice sounded strangely familiar to Renamon. It was soft, but has a hiss to it. That voice was enough to send chills even down Renamon's span.  
  
"What do you want?" Rumiko asked evenly.  
  
"Oh I just want to settle an old score," the figure said.  
  
There it was again. The feeling that, that voice was familiar somehow.  
  
"But now that both of you are here, I can kill two pains in the neck with one claw," the figure said and then charged at the two female fighters  
  
He thrust out his claw-like hand and Rumiko dodged to the right, while Renamon ducked under the claws and charged at her opponent. She grabbed her opponent cloak and it moved enough so the guy's face was showing. And once Renamon got a good look at the guy's face, she froze in fear. That gave her opponent enough time to nail her good in the stomach.  
  
Renamon fell to the ground, gasping for air, her opponent towering over her like a building. He raised his icy white-clawed hand above his head and got ready to finish the fox off. But just then Rumiko, who was completely forgetting about, delivered a hard flying kick to the guy's face. Caught off guard, the mysterious figure was sent flying through one of Rika's walls.  
  
Rumiko looked at the hole she just made. She sighed, shacking her head then she kneeled down to Renamon.  
  
"Are you alright?" the famous model asked.  
  
"In a moment, but you got to stop that guy fast," Renamon voice was filled with worriless.  
  
That in turn worried Rumiko. She knew it must be bad if Renamon was worried.  
  
"UGGG, what's going on?"  
  
The two turn their heads to see a half-sleep Rika, wiping her eyes the best she could.  
  
"All the racket must have woken her up," Renamon whispered as she got to her feet.  
  
Rumiko gave her a quick nod.  
  
"Well what's going on?" Rika asked again only this sounding more alter.  
  
"Just someone Kai sent, no trouble," Rumiko said softly then she looked at Renamon. "Renamon lets get him."  
  
Renamon nodded quickly and then the two female fighters leapt through the hole. Rika becoming curious decided to follow and see what Kai was up to now?  
  
The mysterious figure rose to his feet, his cloak torn in many places. But by now he was sick of the cloak and just torn it off of him, finally showing himself. But when Rika saw the guy, she began trembling in fear.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're gone, I saw Guilmon load our data," the little reddish fox said, voice filled with fear.  
  
"Yes, but thanks to Kai I'm back," the digimon said.  
  
"Renamon who is this digimon?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"His name IceDevimon. He tried to make Rika his tamer," Renamon said coldly.  
  
"Yes but now I would like nothing more then to take me revenge on you and that red dino-boy that deleted me," IceDevimon said smoothly.  
  
"Well that's a chance you would never get," Rumiko said firmly.  
  
"And why is that human?" IceDevimon asked.  
  
"Because of this!" Renamon screamed.  
  
Then both she and Rumiko leapt into the air. IceDevimon thrust out his claws, ready to strike the two down. But surprisingly, both female fighter landed on his hands then they both jumped and nail the icy fallen angel with kicks to his head. IceDevimon would have gone flying back into the fence, if he hadn't used his wings to stop himself. He then laughed himself at his opponents. But Renamon nailed IceDevimon in the gut with a punch, while Rumiko delivered a spin kick in the same place. He once again goes flying back. But this time the icy digimon wasn't able to stop himself and he collided with the fence.  
  
Once he straighten up, the icy digimon flow high into the sky. Once he was high enough he looked down, but surprisingly he couldn't find his opponents. They both just simply vanished. He began scanning the area when something stroke him from behind and sent him hurtling back towards the ground. But before he hit, Renamon appeared below him and nailed him with an upper cut.  
  
IceDevimon landed on his back and he saw Rumiko descending to the ground while Renamon joined. He slowly got back to his feet and asked angrily," How do you sneak up on me?!"  
  
But Rumiko didn't reply. Instead she took a steep back as Renamon leapt high into the air  
  
She draw her hands close to her chest. "Diamond storm!" Tiny diamonds appeared and laughed themselves towards IceDevimon when Renamon thrust her arms apart.  
  
But since IceDevimon knew about her attack, he already had a plan in the works. He deflexed the tiny diamonds when they were close, straight towards Rumiko. An evil grin had blossomed on the icy digimon face.  
  
Rumiko having no time to dodge, shielded her face with her arms, hoping for the best. Then the tiny diamonds flow passed the famous model, cutting her a little in the process. She then took her arms away from his face, a stern look on her face.  
  
IceDevimon was still grinning at his accomplishment. But that grin turned into a frown when he saw his opponent's solid form melt away from her head to her toe, leaving only a transparent figure. Then the ghostly figure vanished all together.  
  
IceDevimon looked around fancily, but couldn't find even the smallest trace of his opponent. Then he felt something ram into his stomach. Followed by a sift blow to his face, sending him to the ground. But he was able to land on his feet. The icy fallen angel looked up to see his opponent appeared in the same way she had vanished.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked angrily  
  
But Rumiko didn't answer. Instead she jumped into the air and joined Renamon. The two female fighters got into their fighting stance as they icy foe raised his claws. He then charged and the two females once again faded into shadows. IceDevimon looked for his opponent but knew it was no use.  
  
"Where are you!?" he roared.  
  
Then he notices the human turned digimon cowering in the corner. A grin blossomed on IceDevimon's face as a plan began forming in his head. He flew over to the little red furred digimon and shouted," If you don't show yourselves, this little brat is going to get it!"  
  
But strangely the two fighters didn't show themselves. The grin on the icy fiend face grows as he reaches out to grab the little brat and crash her head, when she just vanished and the icy digimon was hit hard in the stomach.  
  
He fell to his knees as Rumiko and Renamon reappeared in front of him. Rika held tightly in her mother's arms.  
  
IceDevimon was mad now. He launched himself at the trio.  
  
"Corona blaster!"  
  
The icy digimon barely stopped himself as a big ball of purple energy rushed passed him and the others.  
  
"One step closer and you're data."  
  
IceDevimon looked at the new player in this little game. This new digimon looked liked a biker with raven-like wings. A blue helmet covered three ember green eyes and blonde hair. He had a big gun in place of his right arms.  
  
"Who are you?" IceDevimon roared.  
  
"The name is Beelzemon and this is." the digimon aimed his gun at IceDevimon. ".My blast mode."  
  
The icy fallen angel wasn't impressed, but he didn't get a choice to voice it.  
  
"Bunny pummel!"  
  
Gargomon whacked his glowing guns into IceDevimon's back, sending him flying towards Beelzemon. The biker-like digimon used his gun to strike IceDevimon across the face. The icy digimon was send back into the center of the group as he caught himself. Renamon and Rumiko looked at each other and nodded. The famous model sent her daughter down then she and Renamon charged their opponent and meant him with shoulder jabs.  
  
IceDevimon was again thrown against the fence. Looking up, he saw Beelzemon, Gargomon, Renamon and Rumiko advancing towards him.  
  
Time to get out of her, he thought.  
  
He stood up and took something from behind his back. Rumiko and Renamon recognize it at one of Kai's escape balls. IceDevimon crash it in his hands and four bolt of lightening came flying out and hit the four fighters. Upon hitting the fighters, they turn into nets of electricity, biding them and forcing them to the ground.  
  
"Well it has been fun, but I have to took my leave," IceDevimon said smugly then looked at Rika. "But don't worry my tamer I'll be back for you later."  
  
Then with one flap of his wings, the icy digimon was air born and rocketing away. When he was out of eyesight, the nets that held the digimon and human disappeared. They all stood up and looked at the sky where IceDevimon was just moments ago.  
  
"What was that all about?" Henry asked as he joined the group.  
  
"It's really none of your concern at the moment," Rumiko said just as cold as her own daughter.  
  
"But thanks from the help, nonetheless," Renamon said.  
  
Then the two turned around and began walking back to the house. Rumiko stopped to only look at the huge hole that led to her daughter's room. She tipped her forehead and sigh deeply. Then she continued on walking. Renamon stopped and pick up Rika. Then the trio entered the house, leaving a very confused tamer, champion and mega behind.  
  
"Jess what with them," Gargomon asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know Gargomon," Henry said, shacking his head. But it must be something bad. "But it must really bad if they still don't want to tell us."  
  
Takato: So BlackRenamon was Guilmon right, about IceDevimon?  
  
BlackRenamon(Nods): Yes he was.  
  
Me: So it was a good thing you told him about that spot.  
  
BlackRenamon(Grinning like IceDevimon): You could say that.  
  
Me(Tilted my head to the right): There's something you're not telling us isn't there"  
  
BlackRenamon: Oh you'll see right about.now.  
  
Guilmon(crashing through my wall): WWWWWWOOOOOWWWWWW!!!  
  
Me(Left eye twitching): That it! Get that drunken digimon out of my house.NOW!!! 


	10. Red eyes

Disclaimer: I don't know Digimon.  
  
Rika (Angry): Why do I have to fix your stupid wall?  
  
Me (Facing her): Because it was your drunken digimon that broke my wall, okay.  
  
BlackRenamon: Hey at least it wasn't like last time.  
  
Takato: It couldn't have been that bad?"  
  
Me: Kid you have no idea.  
  
BlackRenamon: Well what are you planning on doing this time, any chance we could get a heads up?  
  
Me: Well I'm sorta going to leave a little mysterious at the end.  
  
Renamon (Comes stumbling into the room): Oh GUUUUUUIIIIIILLLLMMMOOON.  
  
Guilmon (Looking nervous): Oh boy. (Then he runs off)  
  
Me (Trying not to laugh): Well HAHA, I guess we should, HAHAHA get on with the HAHAHA chapter.  
In-Training: Chapter 9: Red eyes.  
Renamon with Rika on her shoulder and Rumiko beside the fox-like digimon were on route to the Matsuki's bakery. A day had already gone by ever since IceDevimon attack the three, but he was the least on their minds at the moment.  
  
"Well at least grandma wasn't to mad about the hole in my wall," Rika said.  
  
"We're just lucky that your grandmother is a really kind and forgetting person," Renamon said.  
  
"But I still worried about IceDevimon and his new partner," Rumiko said solemnly.  
  
"Yes no tell what kind if trouble that digimon and your bother can stir up together," Renamon said.  
  
"Renamon how many times do I have to tell you, Kai is no brother of my," Rumiko said sharply.  
  
"Many times," Renamon simply answered.  
  
"But I'll like to know why bring that icy freak back?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well I think it's obvious dear," Rumiko said.  
  
"Yes next to the D-reaper, that icy digimon was the closest thing to a villain we had ever fought," Renamon answered.  
  
"I guess so," Rika muttered.  
  
"But Kai is keeping his newest henchmon on a short leash," Renamon said.  
  
"So you also notice the collar," Rumiko said.  
  
Renamon simply nodded as they walked past a newsstand. Standing there was a man about normal size in an icy white turtleneck sweater with dark brown cuffs. His jeans were also icy white and he had dark brown sneakers. He lows the paper to watch the fasten fading bodies of the two female fighter, revealing a strange symbol on his sweater, icy white hair combed back and a pair of red eyes staring hatefully at the human and digimon. His lips curled back into a grin, revealing two fangs in front of his teeth.  
  
I hate to admit this, but with this new ability that no good human gave me is really useful, this guy thought.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Standing in the lair of his new partner, IceDevimon stared at Kai with a cold eyes as the redhead searched through one of his many spell books. A grin blossomed on the evil spell caster as if he found something useful.  
  
"IceDevimon," Kai said coldly.  
  
"What?" the icy fallen angel asked just as coldly.  
  
"This spell I just found would allow you to walk freely among the public without anyone noticing," Kai said.  
  
And before the icy demon had a choice to respond, the twisted spell caster began chanting," From shadows you hide, never to show your face to the light, now may you raise anew as your body takes on new shape as your skin changes and your horns vanish. Where once a demon stood now bring forth a man."  
  
Then the icy digimon suddenly felt dizzy. His vision blurred at his felt his body beginning to take on a new shape. He felt his horns retracted into his head as something else grew out of his skill. His arms and legs shrunk a bit as his skin became loose and more fabric-like. His claws withdraw into his fingers and his dark brown belt disappeared. Finally his wings folded into his back. The now transformed IceDevimon collapsed to his knee completely exhausted.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he asked in an anger, deeper tone of voice.  
  
The icy white digimon brought his hand on to his throat in total shock. Kai only chuckled as his waved his right hand and a full body mirror appeared in front of him. IceDevimon looked into the mirror, only to found a human dressed in a icy white attire with matching hair and red eyes.  
  
"What have you done to me!?" the now human IceDevimon roared.  
  
He looked ready to jump on Kai and tare his eyes out. But Kai just snapped his finger and his icy friend could fine the effect if the collar that was now hidden under his turtleneck. He began gripping as his throat, trying to take in a breath of air.  
  
"Relax, you can changed back at will," Kai said then snapped his fingers.  
  
Immediately the ice colored human could breath again and stood.  
  
"But why do this?" he roared.  
  
"Because that sister of my and her digimon friend knows my face," Kai said and then a wicked grin formed on his face. "But thy don't knows yours." And pointed at him.  
  
IceDevimon thought that one over for about a minute and then said coldly," Alright."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
IceDevimon now in his new human body was spying on his prey. He folded the paper up and tucked it under his arm and began walking five steps behind his prey. He stopped when he saw the three he was following entered into a building. He stood at a corner, studying the building. He didn't know, but for some reason this building he was staring at seemed familiar. But the icy clothed human just shrugged it off and decided he better leave before a human saw him and got curious.  
  
So IceDevimon walked off in the opposite direction of the building, but he did look back at the building one last time, still couldn't shack the feeling of familiarity.  
  
(In the Mutsaki's Bakery)  
  
The bread making couple acknowledge their visitors with sad nods and then Rika, Rumiko and Renamon climbed the stairs to Takato's room. Once in the room, Rika notice Takato, his skin back to its light brown color, by his makeshift bed with his TV remote by his side. The curse tamer just off of the larger fox-like shoulder and walked over the bed. She then jumped up and joined her follow cursed tamer.  
  
Both Renamon and Rumiko had small smiles on their faces as their watched Rika get close to Takato. After a few seconds of staring, the two broke up and Renamon joined Guilmon. Rumiko went over to the window and added some kind of square tan paper to the wall. It was one of Miss Makino's shielding spells, so Kai couldn't enter into the house. Then she went over to the two little digimons and took something out of her right pocket.  
  
She kneeled down and said," I know you might feel a little embarrass by this but it's necessary," and snapped on a nametag just like Rika's onto Takato's collar.  
  
The little brown lizard did like embarrass but Rika said," Hey don't sweat it gogglesbrains, see I got one too." Then she showed him hers.  
  
Rumiko got up and looked at the two larger digimons and notices that their tails were intertwined. Rumiko smiled but that soon faded. See all of this brought back memories for the famous modal. Memories that was both happy and sad. For seeing this brought back memories of the man she loved.  
  
Rumiko closed her eyes and could see the smile face of the man she loved greatly. His black air flowing in the unseen breeze, hands in the pockets of his black jacket. His shinning violet eyes were just so full of life.  
  
But soon that image was replaced with the one of his face after his death. Closed eyes that would never open again and never shine their light to the world. His face had a look of depression on it, like he was mad for some reason. Blood stain cuts lined that face that Rumiko loved just so much.  
  
Rumiko shook her head to clean it and opened her eyes. No one in the room had yet taken notice of the model's strange behavior.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to take my leave now," Rumiko said then faded into the shadows.  
  
"I would still like to know how she's does that," Takato said in amazement.  
  
"Like I said before it's just something my dad taught to her," Rika said proudly.  
  
"Wow sounds like someone has found some new respected for their family," Takato teased.  
  
Then he braced himself for the tail slapping he was about to get. But surprisingly nothing came. He looked over at Rika, only to found her eyes staring down at the coverings of his larger bed and zoned out.  
  
Rika?" Takato tilted his head a little to his right to get a better look at the little fox's face. But what he saw really shocked him. Rika looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Rika what's wrong?" Takato asked softly while notching her with his snort.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, I want you to know I'm here for you," Takato answered softly.  
  
"At time I fell ashamed at myself," Rika said quietly.  
  
That seemed to get the attention of the two larger digimons.  
  
"Why do you feel like that Rika?" Takato asked.  
  
"Because both of my fathers sounded so noble and nice, while I was mean and hateful," Rika said with great sorrow in her voice.  
  
"But Rika-" Takato was saying but he interrupted.  
  
"I even caused the death of my own stepfather!" Rika screamed.  
  
Everyone, including Renamon's mouth dropped, but Takato asked," Why do you say that?"  
  
"It happened along time ago," Rika spoke softly.  
  
(Flashback.Rika's P.O.V.)  
  
I was five when it happened. My mother was out doing something and my grandmother was out shopping. It was a nice day, so my dad decided to take me outside to play. I was now playing with a ball, tossing it up and down, while my step dad watched from the pouch, a soda in his hand.  
  
"Hey kiddo mind if I join in the fun?" he asked with one of the sweetest smiles you could even imagine.  
  
"Sure daddy," I said with a cute smile.  
  
He put is soda down and stood up. But just then the phone rang. And since he was the only one home, he needed to get it.  
  
My dad sighs and said," Hang on a minute Rika dear."  
  
He then hurried into the house. I could her him talking as I continued to play. I tossed my ball high into the air and missed it. It rolled out of the yard and I chased it into the streets. I caught it, but I had no idea that I ran into the street yet. Then a car was speeding towards me and the driver didn't seem to be paying attention. But when I saw the speeding red sport car heading towards me I froze in fear.  
  
"RRRRRRIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAAA!" my dad screamed as he dove and passed me out of the way.  
  
I saw as he collided with the car with a faint thump noise. I looked away as tears began running down my face. After a few seconds of crying I looked up to see my father, lying there in my mother's arms. She was just returning home and saw the entire thing; she was crying her heart out. I got to my feet and ran to them with teary eyes. I caught the last half of something he was saying.  
  
".Live and take care of Rika. It would be what he wanted." And with that he dead right in my mother's arms.  
  
(End of Flashback.no one P.O.V.)  
  
"Even since that day, I thought if I was only stronger, then maybe just maybe he would still be alive," Rika said, tearing socking into her fur.  
  
"But it only got worse after that," Renamon said.  
  
She was now sitting on the bed, holding her cursed tamer close her and trying to comfort her. Guilmon was beside the bed, looking confused.  
  
"Why do you say that Renamon?" he asked.  
  
"After that day Rika's mother became very sad and depressed. I had a feeling she would have taken her life if it wasn't from her second husbands words. But in time she tried to use her work as a means to escape her painful past. But she truly didn't want to forget her past and the men she loved. So she tried to bring someone from that past," Renamon explained evenly. "Namely Rika."  
  
"Oh I think I see," Takato said.  
  
But Guilmon still looked confused, but even he knew when not to push things. So the three just stood there and let Rika cry her heart out, her tear now socking into the larger fox-like digimon's fur. But Renamon didn't care.  
  
(Kai's lair)  
  
IceDevimon still cloaked in his human form enter into Kai's lair and found the twisted human asleep, sitting at his table with his crystal orb of his displaying something in a wide 3-D picture. The icy digimon in human clothing notice the look of pure hatred on the human's face.  
  
So he watched the display of whatever the orb was showing. Two men were charging at each other, their fists held high. They meant with punches to each of their faces. But both shrugged the blows off as they jumped backwards from each other. Both landed and one with black hair's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming from it. Then the redhead that must be Kai in his in his younger years said something and took eight objects out of his sweater.  
  
That's when IceDevimon realized that he was watching an old memory from Kai. But why it showed the memory like an old movie and not from Kai's own eyes were something not even the icy fallen angel could figure out.  
  
The younger Kai held out the things he just token out from his sweater and they were draggers. Four of them were in each of the redhead's hands. Then Kai said something as a grin crossed his face. Then the threw the draggers at his opponent. But the black haired human easily dodge them by doing what looks like dancing steps. But then Kai pull out eight more dagger from his sweater and threw some of them, instead of all of them this time. And again the black hair human dodged them easily. But at the last moment Kai threw his only remaining dragger and cut right through the side of the black haired human's left leg. Kais said something as his grin widen and turned into a smile of victory. But that soon faded as the black haired human said something while looking at his cut. But the grin returned to Kai's face as he said something. Then both got into fighting stances and ready themselves for another round.  
  
But then the picture started to waver and soon disappeared all together. That caused IceDevimon to frown. He really wanted to see the ending.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked at his henchmon. "That was along time ago. He was the one who gave me this scar," he said lower as he ran his finger down the lightening bolt shaped scar on his cheek.  
  
IceDevimon unfolded his wings from his back and their covered his human body. Once they unfolded, he was back to his digimon form. "What were the point of the draggers if that human could dodge them?"  
  
"Simple their were tipped with poison, meant for only that human," Kai said smugly.  
  
"He seemed very skill for a human that is," IceDevimon said.  
  
"Skilled indeed and he's the father of the Nonaka brat," Kai said.  
  
Just hearing that name made the icy digimon hatred go through the roof. But he kept his expressions calm.  
  
"What did you find during your hunt?" Kai asked smoothly.  
  
"The Nonaka brat, her mother and that pathetic digimon Renamon went into a bakery that seemed to stir my memory a bit," IceDevimon replied.  
  
"That bakery is the home of Takato Matsuki, the tamer of Guilmon. You remember that digimon don't you?" Kai asked, while looking at his henchmon sideway.  
  
The icy digimon rage was so great that he couldn't hide it this time. Yes he remembered that digimon all to wall. That red lizard was the one who defeated him and loaded his data.  
  
"Yes I remember him," he hissed through grunted teeth.  
  
Good," Kai said smoothly as that grin of his formed on his face. "Because I got a plan that would insure us that both get what we want."  
  
"I'm listening," IceDevimon said coldly as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
(Later at the park)  
  
Takato had gotten bored after Rika and Renamon had left, so he decided to take a walked through the pack. But his parents didn't think that was such a good idea. So after a little argument Takato was allowed to go, but if only Guilmon came with him. So now the cursed tamer was riding atop of his friends' head. People were giving the two strange looks as they pasted by them. But they just tried to ignore them. But unknown to the two dinos, another set of eyes were keeping a close watch over them. Watching and waiting for the prefect moment to make their move.  
  
This feels good doesn't it boy?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yeah it does," Guilmon said.  
  
Then the red dino-boy looked to his right, nose high in the air and sniffing the air.  
  
"Something wrong Guilmon?" Takato asked.  
  
"I don't know, I smell something funny," Guilmon replied.  
  
Just then a man with icy white hair and attire matching his hair, bumped into Guilmon, causing Takato to fall off of his spot on Guilmon's head. But the guy didn't stop and apologize. That kind of made Takato mad.  
  
"Hey you, aren't you going to say you're sorry?" the little lizard called out.  
  
The guy stopped and faced the digimon and cursed tamer. His dark blood red sunglasses reflecting the light of fading sun.  
  
He walked back to the and said cold and harshly," For what?"  
  
"For bumping into my friend," Takato replied while looking at the guy  
  
"No he bumped into me, so he's should be the one apologizing," the guy said coldly as he jolted his thumb into his chest.  
  
Something about all of this seems to set balls a ringing in Takato's head. Just then Guilmon eyes went viral and he began growling.  
  
"Takato something's not right about this guy," Guilmon said in his battle tone.  
  
But before Guilmon could do anything, a wicked smile formed on the guy's face and his hand snapped out in a blink of an eye, hitting Guilmon hard on the head. The red dino digimon fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato exclaimed as he rushed over to his friends.  
  
But then the mysterious attacker grabbed Takato by his golden collar and lifted him to eye level. Just then Kai joined this new side and Takato became very afraid.  
  
(Nonaka household)  
  
It was Renamon turn to give Rika her nightly flea. After she was done bathing her cursed tamer, the two joined Rumiko and her mother at the table. While they ate, they heard it.  
  
"Oh girls."  
  
All four immediately recognized it as the smug voice of Kai. Rumiko bolted up and shouted," Where are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Oh I just throwing my voice, think I'm ready for the big times," Kai joked.  
  
Renamon calmly stood up and repeated the part of Rumiko's sentence," What do you want?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to see if you could meet my challenge," the ghostly smooth voice said.  
  
"What kind of challenge?" Rika asked forcefully.  
  
"A puzzle of a sort. What is red, while and black all over?"  
  
The four women thought it over for a minute but it was Renamon who figure it out.  
  
"Guilmon?" she asked the air with just a small hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Good, now what's brown and white?"  
  
"Takato?" Rika exclaimed, the worry clean in her voice.  
  
"Good now what are they when they're not safe?"  
  
"They're in danger," the elder said evenly.  
  
"Good mother. Finally were is the place of your greatest fear my darling niece?"  
  
The four thought about this one for a moment but came up with nothing. But then Renamon snapped her paws.  
  
"Rumiko I think I know where they're being held," she said.  
  
The famous model nodded and said," Led the way."  
  
They both head to the door when someone stopped them.  
  
"Wait! I want to come too!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
The two female fighters looked at the little red furred digimon with concern in their eyes.  
  
"Sorry young one, but this is one fight you have no choice but to stay out of," Renamon said evenly but had just a small hint of concern in it.  
  
Rumiko walked over to the table, kneeled down and began stroking her daughter's fur. "I promise you I'll bring Takato and Guilmon back safely," her voice was soft and gently.  
  
She then straightened up and looked at Renamon. Both exchanged quick nods then both faded into the shadows in their own style.  
  
Please be careful both of you, Miss Makino thought as she worried granddaughter in her arm and began patting her to calm her down.  
  
(.)  
  
With Renamon leading Rumiko, both were racing across rooftops. But Rumiko notice a change in Renamon's movements. The vaccine-type was moving in a quicker pace then usually. She even nearly missed a jump. So the famous model knew something was eating her friend and it didn't take much to figure it out either.  
  
It would seem Renamon had deeper feeling for Guilmon then I first thought, Rumiko thought with s tiny smile on her face.  
  
"We're here," Renamon said.  
  
Rumiko joined her friend and recognized the building she was looking at. She remembers watching a report about how this building was having freak weather problem that not even the weather specialist could figure out. Eyes witness had said they seen the top of the building covered in ice.  
  
"This is where IceDevimon took Rika when he kidnapped her," Renamon said.  
  
"And this is where Rika was forced to face her worse fears right? Rumiko asked.  
  
Renamon nodded and said," Yes."  
  
"So what do you think? Should we knock or just go in," Rumiko asked sarcastically  
  
Renamon flashed one of her small smile and said," Why don't we just go in."  
  
Rumiko grin and said," What I just was thinking."  
  
Then both faded into the shadow in their own special ways. They then went it into the building and decided stair would be the best choice. Both were jumping them two at a time. When they reached the top, both returned into the light. Renamon reached out for the door handle but stopped. She glazed over at Rumiko and the famous model nodded. Returning the nod, Renamon opened the door and both went in. Immediately they spotted Takato and Guilmon. Guilmon was unconscious with his hands and legs bended by energy bonds. Next to him was a cage that held the little brown skinned lizard. Takato was still awake even though he looked scared senseless. When he finally notice the two woman warrior, he shouted," Get out of here! It's a trip!"  
  
Immediately after he said that, the two fighters heard the door behind them slammed shut. They looked behind themselves in time to see energy forming a cage-like object, making any escape impossible.  
  
That when they heard clapping from behind them and turn around to see Kai, standing next to the sleeping Guilmon, clapping his hands and that usual calm smug grin on his face. IceDevimon descended from the roof and landed next to Kai, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Kai stopped clapping and said in a cold sarcastically tone," I'm surprised you decided to come and pick up these poor kiddies."  
  
"The friends of my daughter and Renamon are more important to me then any dress," Rumiko said firmly.  
  
"Then why don't we just skip all of this chitchat and get down to business," IceDevimon said as uncrossed his arms and showed his claws.  
  
Then the two tyrants charged at the fighters. Kai tackled his sister, while IceDevimon lifted off the ground and grabbed Renamon.  
  
Renamon tried her best to break free of her captor's grip but the icy fallen angel had a firm grip on her. So putting all of her strength into it, the vaccine-type elbowed IceDevimon in the face and he lost his hold on her. Renamon landed and faced her opponent as he descended to the ground.  
  
"Face it Renamon, without my tamer by your side you're nothing by a weak child," IceDevimon said with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
"We'll see about that," Renamon said and then charged.  
  
Rumiko was now struggling to get free of a monstrous bear hug Kai was giving her. Kai had that usual grin on his face, but that seem disappeared as Rumiko kneed him in the grain. Then Rumiko pulled her right arm freed and used it to punch her twisted brother in the face. That was enough to free her and then she got Kai into a tight headlock. Kai who was dozed from the punch, but soon regain his senses and drove his elbow into his sister's gut. But the famous model refused to let go. So Kai continued to ram his elbow into Rumiko's gut, until she finally let him go. Rumiko hunched over from the pain as she held her gut. Then Kai delivered an upper cut to his sister's chin that sent her hurtling through the air.  
  
Rumiko recovered by doing a simple backwards ball roll and landed on her feet. But Kai immediately got in her face, giving the famous model no time to react. The evil tyrant ducked down and tripped his opponent. Luckily Rumiko caught herself by holding her hands out. Then doing a handstand back flip the famous model was able to get back to her feet and into a fighting stance that Kai knew all to well.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to say that stupid line of your looser husband," Kai said irritate.  
  
A grin form on Rumiko's face as she said," Only to make you mad." Then she charged. "Emotions like love and Kindness are the power behind those fists of my!" And nailed Kai in the face with a punch.  
  
The twisted Makino fell to the ground the rolled backward to back his feet. He got back into his fighting stance and charged. But the famous model faded into the shadows as Kai threw a punch. Then he was nailed from behind but when he spun around, he saw no one. Then he was nailed in the chain, which sent him to the ground. He looked up to see Rumiko, her arms crossed and a grin on her face.  
  
Kai got to his feet and angrily said," You worm, you're pay for that!"  
  
"Well send the check through the mail," Rumiko replied sarcastically as she got back into her fighting stance.  
  
That only made Kai madder as his charged.  
  
Takato was doing his best to watch both fights, he saw that Rika's mother was doing fine. It was Renamon he was really worried about. She was up against a champion leveled digimon that could fly. So she was at a big disadvantage.  
  
IceDevimon was hovering in the air and was using his slightly longer arms to hold the vaccine-type at bay. But Renamon got passed her opponents defenses by jumping on his arms on and running on it. She then nailed the icy foe in the face with her tail. The blow stunned IceDevimon long enough for Renamon to jump up into the air to prepare her diamond storm. But before she could even call out the name of her attack, IceDevimon flew up to her and kneed her one. The wind was knocked out of the fox-like digimon and she fell to the ground, gasping for air as the icy fallen angel descended.  
  
IceDevimon saw his partner in trouble and picked up the still recovering Renamon. Next he threw her at Rumiko. The famous model saw her friend coming and caught her, but that threw her off balance. Kai used this to deliver a kick to his opponent's face. Then IceDevimon attacked, making it impossible for the two to go on the offence.  
  
Takato tore his attention away from the fight and looked at the still sleeping Guilmon, scoring loudly.  
  
"Guilmon, you got to wake up, we need ya boy!" the little brown lizard screamed.  
  
But the rookie digimon continued to snore loudly. Takato tried to wake up his digimon for the next few minutes but nothing seemed to work. Then an idea popped into the cursed tamer's head.  
  
"Guilmon! Renamon is in danger!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
If not even if Guilmon's secret crush go wake him up then nothing would. But the Guilmon began to stir and his eyes immediately snapped out. He looked over and saw the digimon he had secretly loved and her cursed tamer's mother taking a beating and that made him very anger. He began struggling with his bonds, but couldn't break free. But he continued to pull; all that was on his mind was helping Renamon.  
  
Suddenly he let out a monstrous roar, similar to his dark mega form, Megidramon. That in turn caused everyone to stopped fighting and looked at the virus digimon. But then everyone eyes widen when Guilmon began glowing a crimson red color. He continued to pull at his bonds and they finally broke free. Everyone in the room began even more stunned then before.  
  
Guilmon, rose to his feet, his sharp glare locked on IceDevimon. He then charged at the icy angel with blinding speed. The icy digimon seemed to recover and took to the air. But he didn't have time to do anything else as he was meant with one of Guilmon's pyro sphere; only this one was much more stronger then his usual. IceDevimon crushed to the ground and slowly got to his feet. The shocked and pain obvious by the look on his face.  
  
But Guilmon didn't give him anytime to recover as he tackled him and began slicing at him with his claws. IceDevimon managed to get the red lizard off of him, by punching him in the face. The icy fiend slowly and painfully got back to his feet, only to be meant by a highflying kick from Renamon.  
  
Amazingly she too was now glowing, a yellow color. This surprised everyone in the room again. Then Renamon leapt air while Guilmon reeled back his head.  
  
"Diamond storm!"  
  
Pyro-spare!"  
  
The two digimon laughed their attacks and they seemed to merge into one gigantic flaming spare of diamonds. IceDevimon, who still was a little dazed from Renamon's last attack, was hit full force and was sent through a wall. Then light faded from the two digimon and their collapsed.  
  
Kai seeing that he was out match, decided it was time to make a retreat. So he rushed at the hole and jumped through it, vanishing into the shadows of the night.  
  
Rumiko stared at the two unconscious digimon for a second, still in shock by what she saw. But she quickly snapped out of it and hurried over to the caged Takato. She easily tore the cage apart and picked up the little digimon. Exhaustion had finally caught up with the transformed tamer and he was now sleeping soundly in Rumiko's hands. She then looked back at the two unconscious digimon and thought about what just happened. But her main concern was, this is going to be one looooong walk home.  
  
Me: Well that's it for this chapter.  
  
BlackRenamon: And if you asked me it was a good one.  
  
Takato: But I'll like to know what was with that light thing both Guilmon and Renamon had going.  
  
Me (Looked at Takato): Now you should know me by now that I don't spoil the plot.  
  
Takato (Looking disappoint): Well okay.  
  
BlackRenamon: But don't worry I'm sure my man here will gave it to us in the next chapter. 


	11. A light of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but hey a guy can dream.  
  
BlackRenamon: So are you going to tell us what's up with Renamon and Guilmon and that strange new power of theirs?  
  
Takato: Yeah I like to know that too.  
  
Rika: We all would, so start typing before I get mad. (Show fists)  
  
Me: I'll get to that, and beside have you're threats even worked before?  
  
Rika: So still doesn't mean I can kick you butt around this house.  
  
Me (Rolling my eyes): Right.  
  
Guilmon (Running into the room): Get her off of me!  
  
Renamon (Stumbling into the room): Hey have you guys started yet, because I really want to see what happened to the icy dude.  
  
BlackRenamon: That's icy dude is IceDevimon.  
  
Renamon: Oh. (Then collapsed into the other Renamon's hands)  
  
BlackRenamon (putting Renamon on the cough): I think we should go on now.  
  
Takato: Yeah before Renamon wakes up.  
  
Me: Gottcha ya all.  
In-Training: Chapter 10: A light of love.  
After dropping the sleeping trio at her home and phoning Takato's parents tell them that Guilmon and their son were safe, Rumiko head to her secret relaxing spot in the park to think. She was now doing some exercises to try and clean her head and think about what happened during the fight with Kai and IceDevimon. But she kept drafting back to that one event the changed the course of the battle.  
  
(Flashback.Rumiko's P.O.V)  
  
IceDevimon tossed Renamon at me and I caught her, by I was left opened for an attack. Then Kai kicked me in the head, knocking me senseless. Next IceDevimon attacked, backing me into a corner and with Renamon and myself dazed we're we in trouble.  
  
But we stopped fighting when a monstrous roar filled the room. Everyone turned to the source of the monstrous cry in time to Guilmon glowing a crimson red color. He managed to break bonds of pure magic and rushed at the icy digimon. But IceDevimon avoided him by taking to the air. But Guilmon launched one of his pyro-spheres and hit the icy digimon in the chest. The fallen angel crushed to the ground and Guilmon tackled him and began taking swings with his claws. IceDevimon got the virus off of him by punching him. IceDevimon got to his feet slowly and painfully, only to be meant be a high-flying kick from Renamon. Amazingly the vaccine- type was now glowing a yellow color. But then fired their attacks and their combined into a gigantic flaming sphere of diamonds. The attack was so powerful that it sent the fallen angel through a wall. The glow then faded and both digimon collapsed.  
  
(End of Flashback.no ones P.O.V)  
  
Rumiko couldn't get that out of her head, so she couldn't focus on her exercising.  
  
It just simply amazing. That strange light seemed to boost their power greatly, Rumiko thought.  
  
The famous model pushed those thought out of her head the best she could and tried to focus on her exercising. After centering her breathing, she got into a fighting stance. She started off with a punch, followed by a dropped kick. Next she jumped high into the air and do a forward ball roll back to the ground. Then she did a forward hand spin that turned into a spinning split kick. She got back to her feet and threw a punch and followed that up with an uppercut. Finally she ended it with another high- flying jump that turned into a backwards spin kick.  
  
Rumiko landed and heard someone clapping. She turns to face the clapper, expecting to see Kai, but it was only Impmon.  
  
He stopped clapping and said," Hey tots that was great."  
  
"What do you want Impmon?" Rumiko asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing," the little purple digimon replied smugly and with a smile.  
  
Rumiko didn't like that smile one bit. It reminded her too much of Kai. And right at the moment she was fighting off the urge to go up to the little digimon and beat the living days lights out of him.  
  
"I'll ask again, what do you want?" Rumiko asked, only more warmly this time.  
  
"Jeez just like you daughter," Impmon muttered.  
  
But Rumiko gave him a death glare that even could make Rika sweat.  
  
"Okay, okay," Impmon, said waving his hands around. "I heard that you and foxy ran into that icy freak again."  
  
"How did you learn about that so fast?" Rumiko asked, with a curious eye.  
  
"It's none of you're business how I know, I just know," Impmon said. "So did you?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"I just wanted to be sure foxy was okay," Impmon said. "Not that I care or anything."  
  
Rumiko cocked her right eyebrow at that. We'll just see about that, she thought, and then she said," Oh she was saved by Guilmon."  
  
Impmon was looking to his side, cleaning out his right ear. But once he heard Guilmon's name, he shoot the famous model a death glare. "PINAPPLEHEAD!!"  
  
Just as I thought, Rumiko thought.  
  
"What does that breading-loving goof ball have that I don't!?" Impmon roared.  
  
He's jealous.  
  
"Well Impmon it's has been fun, but I got to go," Rumiko said then faded into the shadows.  
  
She ran as Impmon screamed".Hey shadow fighter get here, I'm not down with you yet."  
  
(The next day at the Nonaka household)  
  
The first thing that came to Takato's mind as he slowly opened his large, brown eyes was, this isn't my room.  
  
Then it all came back to him. He remembered being captured by a strange man with icy white hair and Kai with Guilmon. He remembered being stuck in a cage for nearly four hours with a snoring Guilmon. He then remembered Renamon and Rika's mother coming to their rescue. But what he remembered the most was this strange light that both Renamon and Guilmon elated that make them twice at stronger then normal.  
  
"Finally awake I see gogglehead," a high-pitch, familiar voice  
  
A look of fear appears on the little lizard's face as he thought grimly, oh boy let hope that not who I think it is.  
  
He turned around to see the ashy red fur with yellow strips of Rika. Her large violet eyes staring into his own large eyes.  
  
"R-Rika, where am I?" Takato asked nervously.  
  
"My home. My mom brought you, dino boy and Renamon here because you all were out like lights," Rika said.  
  
"Guilmon?" Takato asked with a confused look.  
  
Using her tail, Rika pointed to a spot near where Takato was. The cursed tamer looked to where she was pointed to see Guilmon snoring loudly. But then he notice that Guilmon was really close to Renamon, their tails were intertwined.  
  
Oh boy, he's really going to get it when she wakes up, Takato thought bitterly.  
  
Then Rika slapped him lightly on the head with her tail. "C'mon gogglehead, my grandma had breakfast ready."  
  
Then the red furred Viximon left the room. But Takato looked at her partner with a worried eye before following Rika. This would actually by the first time Takato really saw Rika's house from the inside. And everyone was bigger then he was. But of course he knew it wasn't the house, it was him. He was just so small.  
  
Rika lead the way to the kitchen and what the small brown Gigimon saw made his mouth watered. The table was filled with food. His stomach then let out a loud growl and he realized he hadn't had anything to eat in along time.  
  
"Well I see you're not shy about you appetite," a soft gentle voice said from above him.  
  
Takato looked up and saw the smiling face of Miss Makino.  
  
"Here let me help you up," the elder gently lifted Takato up and set him on the table.  
  
Rika was already on the table and was eating away at a stack of cut up pancakes. Takato spotted another plate of sliced up pancakes and went over to it. He took one bit and it was the most wonderful pancakes he had even tasted. Better then even his mothers His hunger won and he dove into the stack.  
  
"Like I said you're not shy about your appetite," the elder said lightly. "But with everything that happened to you lately I'm not surprised. I mean you probably haven't eaten in a good couple of hours."  
  
Takato gave a quick nod before going back to eating. Then the three heard the sound of something crashing through a wall somewhere and the two cursed tamers knew what was the cause of it was. But both just kept on eating.  
  
The elder went to check on what the noise was all about and a few seconds later Takato heard a sigh followed by something that sounded like chanting.  
  
Takato looked up from his pancakes and asked," What was that all about?"  
  
Rika swallowed the food she had in her mouth before replying," Oh that's was just my grandma she's a spell caster."  
  
"What? Spell caster?!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah spell caster. She learned it from my grandfather as my mother learned martial arts from my father. Now let me eat, gogglehead," Rika ordered and then went back to her pancakes.  
  
Rika's grandmother came in with Guilmon tailing her, rubbing the top of his head. Renamon appeared in the room after that, looking quit mad. But no one took the notice of the light blush on her face. Guilmon took a sit next to Takato and tore into the food in front of him. Renamon took a sit next to her cursed tamer and amazingly she too started to devour what was in front of her.  
  
"Renamon do you remember anything that happened last night?" Takato asked.  
  
Renamon swallowed her food and looked up at the little digimon. "All I really remember is getting tossed into Rumiko and then everything went blink."  
  
"Hmm umm," Guilmon said with a mouth full of toast.  
  
"Mind tell us after you swallow dino boy," Rika said.  
  
Guilmon swallowed then said," Me too."  
  
They don't remember what happened. Guess I can't get anything out of them, Takato thought.  
  
(Kai's lair)  
  
Kai was enraged over last night's battle. Everything in the bag when out of nowhere, that dinosaur had broke free with some strange power then he and the fox beat IceDevimon with that same power. The dark Makino was starting to think recruiting the icy looser was a mistake, a really big mistake.  
  
Kai was setting at his usual spot with his elbows on the armrests of his chair and his fingers joined at the tips. The icy fallen angel was in his usual corner with his arms folded across his chest. Both were staring at each other with hateful eyes.  
  
"So you're sure you don't know what that power was?" Kai asked for the tenth time.  
  
"No for the last time, I don't," IceDevimon hissed angrily.  
  
"Then tell what are you good for?" Kai roared angrily as he bolted from his set.  
  
"I can kill you!" IceDevimon shouted angrily as he uncrossed his arms and held them out.  
  
The two tyrants looked ready to tare each other opened. But Kai held up his right hand and calmly said," Before we tare each other apart, I have a little suggestion I'll like to make."  
  
The icy digimon relaxed a bit and asked," What?"  
  
"Why don't we lure that fox and lizard out and see if that strange light happens again," Kai suggested.  
  
"How do we lure them out?" IceDevimon asked coldly.  
  
"simple we take those brats and their precious partner would come flying into our arms," Kai replied smoothly.  
  
"But your darling little sister would get in the way," IceDevimon pointed out.  
  
"Fine let her, I'll be there too," Kai boosted as he chest puffed out and he jolted his thumb into it.  
  
"Okay you got my ear," the icy fiend replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
Kai smirk and began lying out his plan.  
  
(.)  
  
Rumiko was walking in the park in her street cloths after getting done with her modeling for today. He mind was still on what happened last night. For some reason that power seemed familiar to her. But she just couldn't place it.  
  
The famous model walked through the park and with her shades on, so no one realized her. She was too deep in her thoughts to realize that she had a shadow. This shadow was staying hidden in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
Rumiko finally pulled herself out of her thoughts and realized she was at the stairs that lead to the spot were her daughter and her friends' hangs out. She was about to claim them when she felt something coming at her from behind. With fluid-like moment, the famous model spun around and snatched a rock out of mid-air. She felt out that the attacker was hiding in a bush to her right and tossed the rock ten times harder then the attacker did. A second later a faint thump was heard, followed by a moan. Rumiko got into a fighting stance as her attacker came into view. But she relaxed when she saw it was only Impmon. He was rubbing a light red sore make in the center of his forehead.  
  
"Hey what was that for? I just want to talk,' he roared.  
  
Rumiko folded her arms across her chest and asked coldly," About what?"  
  
"Maybe I just would tell you now after what you did to me," Impmon said annoyingly, folding his own arms.  
  
Rumiko grinned and sarcastically said," Okay then I guess you don't need me." She then turns around like she was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait, I'm not done with you," Impmon roared.  
  
Rumiko face him and asked," Well what do you want."  
  
"I just wanted to know if what you said about Pinapplehead was true?" Impmon asked.  
  
"Oh yes and they make quit the couple too," Rumiko teased.  
  
"Hey now listen here lady, I don't care if you do know foxy, that wouldn't stop me from teaching you a lesson," Impmon said with just a hint of anger.  
  
"Oh and what do you have in mind?" Rumiko asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'll show you what I have in mind," Impmon raised is right hand, index finger out and a small fireball appeared, floating above the finger.  
  
But before Impmon could blink, Rumiko was right in front of the purple virus. Her left hand came up and closed around the ball of fire. Small bursts of flames erupted from between the famous model's fingers and then she showed Impmon her palm. To the surprise of Impmon, there were only a few barely visible burns on the glove.  
  
"Well maybe I felt like taking it easy on ya," Impmon said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but failing.  
  
Then he rushed off muttering something.  
  
Rumiko shook her head and muttered to herself," Next time I'm going to aim for his mouth." Then she went back to her outing and back to her thinking.  
  
(Rika's house)  
  
Surprisingly, Takato and Guilmon had stayed nearly the entire day with Rika and Renamon. But Guilmon had spent most of that time, avoiding Renamon, afraid of getting hit again. Takato on the other hand had spent the day with Rika, even though he did get a tail slip here and there. But he'll live. But he was also really happy that he had spent the entire day with his follow cursed tamer and that was the same for Rika.  
  
Now the cursed gogglehead was standing on the back porch, watching Miss Makino. The elder was dressed in her holy white robes with the candles around the small pond in the back of the house. As she waved her hands around, she chanted.  
  
"May the white angel watch over those who are in the blade of the fallen ones. May she give her wisdom and strength to save those who are in danger. May she protect those who are in harms way."  
  
The elder continued to chant for nearly 20 minutes and Takato watched in amazement.  
  
There's more then meet the eye with Rika's entire family. Her mother was taught martial arts by her husband and her grandmother was taught to cost spell by her husband, the little brown lizard thought amazingly. But then he thoughts drafted towards a certain red furred fox and how special she was to him. Just thinking about it brought a deep blush to his brown face.  
  
The elder then took some kind of red dust out of a pouch near her and sprinkle it on the candle on her right. Then the flames must have shoot up at least five inches, turning a bright red color in the process. Then the flames of the next candle shoot up. Followed by another, then another until it reached the one opposite of the elder. Then all of the flames died out. Rika's grandmother got to her feet and began packing her things away.  
  
Rika came up from behind Takato, ready to have a little fun with him. She playfully nudged him in the rear and hurried behind a peril. But surprisingly nothing happened. No yelp of surprise or no playful chasing. So Rika looked out from her hiding spot to see the cursed gogglehead staring blankly at her grandmother praying spot, even though Miss Makino had finish her packing and went inside to change. So Rika went up to him and see he was in a trance.  
  
"Hey gogglehead snap out of it," Rika said forcefully and slapped him with her tail.  
  
Takato blinked a few time and said amazingly," Wow, Rika that was just amazing."  
  
"Yeah grandma is good at that kind of stuff," Rika said with just a little pride in her voice.  
  
"Oh is that pride in you voice Rika?" Takato asked teasingly.  
  
That in turn got him another tail slap from the red vaccine-type. "Watch it gogglehead, I may not have any hands, but I still can kick you brown rear."  
  
Takato for some reason just couldn't help himself when he said," Prove it."  
  
Without warning, Rika pounced on the little brown lizard and wrapped her tail around his. Both cursed tamers go tumbling onto the lawn and into that small pond. A few second later, both surfaced and were socking wet. And there stand Guilmon and Renamon at the edge of the pond.  
  
"Have a nice swim you two?" Renamon asked with a tiny smile.  
  
Then she disappears and reappears a split of second later with two towels in her hands. She tossed one over to Guilmon then both bent down and pick up their cursed, water logged tamers. The larger digimons carefully dried their tamers and sent them back on the ground. Then Guilmon handed his towel back to Renamon and she vanished. The female fighter reappeared a moment later.  
  
"Guilmon I think its time for you and Takato to return home. I'm sure his parents are still a bit worried," Renamon said.  
  
Both Guilmon's and Takato's ears lowered, but Guilmon said in low tone," Okay." He then picked up Takato and sent him on his head.  
  
The two foxes watch at they left, both having the same thoughts of how cute their secret crushes looked when they pout.  
  
(That night)  
  
A long figure made his way across the streets of the quiet city, his direction, none other then the Matsuki bakery. Cloaked in his black cape and clothes, Kai reach the back door of the bakery without even the smallest trouble. He reached out for the door handle when something like needles pierced his skin. He pulled his hand back and rubbed it. Something about that pain seemed officially familiar. He reached out again and again the felt the pain in his hand, only this time it was worse. He drew back again and stared at the house with anger burning brightly in his eyes,  
  
Curse mother and those blasted spell of hers, he thought angrily.  
  
"Thought you could enter into this house," IceDevimon said sarcastically as he descended from the sky  
  
In his right underarm was an unconscious Rika, all gagged and tied.  
  
"Shut up!" Kai roared. " My mother must have put one of those blasted spells on this house."  
  
"You weak humans. Here," IceDevimon tossed the in-training to Kai.  
  
Then the icy fallen angel's wings folded around him. A split second later, the bat-like wings unfolded and then refolded into his back. And there stood the human form of IceDevimon.  
  
"Can you at least work the lock from here?" IceDevimon asked coldly, pointing at the door with his head.  
  
Kai gave the fake human a small humph then with his right hand made a gesture like turning a door handle. A low clip was heard a second later and the fake human went into the house without making any noise.  
  
A long three minutes later, IceDevimon exited the house with another tied and gagged in-training digimon, which his tossed to Kai and closed the door before him. The twisted human locked the door back up and caught the cursed tamer. Then IceDevimon discarded his human form as Kai walked up to him.  
  
"You did as I told you too?" he asked commandingly.  
  
"Of course," IceDevimon replied coldly.  
  
"Good," Kai said with that twisted grin of his. "Now let go and waited fro our guest."  
  
Then IceDevimon went airborne while Kai jumped onto the roof and began running across with the two unconscious tamers between his underarms.  
  
(Nonaka househould)  
  
Renamon felt like she had been run over by ten Monochromon followed by five Tankmon. Renamon opened her eyes weakly to see Rumiko's worried face looming over her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Renamon's voice was scratchy and low. She tried to get up but found her body was like lend.  
  
"Save your strength, you're still recovering from a spell," Miss Makino said.  
  
Renamon hadn't even notices the elder by her side until she spoke. She was wearing her holy white robes and had a candle at corner of the fox digimon.  
  
"What happened?" Renamon asked more cleanly this time.  
  
The two women looked at each other and nodded. Then Rumiko showed the fox digimon a note.  
  
Pathetic Renamon, if you want to see my tamer again, meet me at the park with that Dino boy and tell my tamer's mother she's invited too.  
  
IceDevimon.  
  
Renamon jolted up after reading the note a little to quickly as a wave of dizziness hit her and the room began spinning. Rumiko placed her hand on Renamon's shoulder and gently but forcefully pushed the vaccine-type back onto her bed.  
  
"Now just lay back until my mother is finished," Rumiko said.  
  
"Actually I'm done, so you should be fine in a few minutes," the elder said looking at Renamon. "Then I went you take something to help Guilmon."  
  
"Guilmon? Why?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Well the note said to bring Guilmon so I guess Kai also take Takato. Beside those two went to drew you two out," Rumiko said.  
  
"But why?" Renamon asked, her head was feeling better.  
  
"Because you two were able to beat IceDevimon with a strange light that boost your powers," Rumiko explained evenly.  
  
"But I don't remember using a kind of light?" Renamon said, mildly confused as she got into a sitting position.  
  
"You must have blacked out when it happened," the elder said as she was packing her things away.  
  
"Okay now that we got that all cleaned up, I think it's time to get busy," Rumiko said commandingly.  
  
The others nodded and Renamon stood up. She took the cure for Guilmon from the elder and faded into the shadow. Rumiko left for her room to get change.  
  
(.)  
  
Rumiko, Renamon were being led by Guilmon's nose through the park, closing in on Kai and his icy buddy. For some reason Renamon couldn't shack this icy feeling she had even since the trio entered into the park. Guilmon suddenly stopped and stuck his nose to the air.  
  
"Something wrong Guilmon?" Renamon asked.  
  
"They're here," Guilmon replied in that rough tone of his and began growling.  
  
"Are you sure? I can't smell anything," Renamon said, scanning her surrounding.  
  
"Don't forget he can mark his own scent," Rumiko reminded her.  
  
Renamon nodded and said," True."  
  
Then a sinister laugh seemed to come from all direction at once, followed by a smug voice," Greeting ladies and dino boy."  
  
"Kai where are you?" Rumiko roared.  
  
"Why don't you ask Guilmon," Kai teased. "He seems able to sniff me out."  
  
But surprisingly the virus-type dash forward and actually tackle something. Guilmon faced the girls as Kai appeared in his claws. Both Rumiko and Renamon were mildly shocked but the famous model quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"I see now, you were using a cloaking spell to hide right in plain sight," she said.  
  
"Yes but that's not all I did" Kai said with a smug smirk.  
  
Guilmon's eyes widen as he looked passed the girls. "Look out!"  
  
But it was to late, IceDevimon had appeared behind the female fighters and shoved them to the ground, where he held them tight. Kai then drove both elbows into Guilmon's gut, hard. The dinosaur digimon doubled over from the pain as he held his stomach. Then Kai punched him in the face, sending him to the ground, dazed and confused.  
  
"Were are they?" Rumiko asked angrily as she tried to break free of her captor.  
  
"Oh the brats, they're here," Kai said.  
  
Then he went over to the center of the clearing and with a wave of his hand, the two in-training digimon appeared. They were now fully awake and scared out of their minds.  
  
Kai rubbed his hands together as he said," Now whom should I start with? Maybe the brown lizard?" he looked Guilmon, who finally starting to regain his senses. "Or how about the red fox?" Then he looked at Renamon, who was struggling more then even to break free. Wait! I know, I'll start with both of them.  
  
"R-Rika," Renamon stammered as she fought against the icy grip holding.  
  
"T-T-Takatomon ," Guilmon breathed.  
  
Kai lean in close and stroke Rika's fur. Then he grabbed a hand full and gave it a good yank. The little fox-like digimon yelped out in surprised. Then the twisted Makino grabbed Takato's tail and yank it. He too yelped out in surprised. That only enraged their partner more.  
  
"Leave." Renamon started.  
  
".Them." Guilmon continued.  
  
"ALLLLLLOOOONNNNEEEEEEE!!!" the two digimons roared in unison.  
  
Suddenly Guilmon began glowing a crimson red color and felt his strength returning ten fond. Renamon lit up a bright yellow color as she felt her strength jumping through the roof. But right at that moment Rumiko remembered what this strange power was.  
  
Renamon broke free of captor and kicked the icy fallen angel right in the face. Then Guilmon tackled him. Renamon helped her friend up and Rumiko notice the confusion in her fox's eyes. But Renamon wasn't the type just to let something go to waste. So Rumiko nodded, understanding what she must do. So she ran and left the two digimons to fight their own kind, knowing that with their new -found power, her friends would be able to take kind of themselves.  
  
Kai was so absorbed in what he was doing, that he didn't notice Rumiko was standing behind him.  
  
"Mind letting them go," the famous model said firmly but he just a hint of anger in it.  
  
Startled, Kai spun around and stared straight into the rage full eyes of his own little sister. Then Rumiko drove her fist into Kai's gut; follow by an uppercut to the chin. Finally she grabbed him by both wrists and began swinging him around. She let him go and he went flying head first into a tree.  
  
Rumiko stared for a belief moment at her dazed brother before going and untied the two in-trainings. Takato and Rika stared at their partners with wide eyes, gapping mouths.  
  
"So it happened again," Takato said, sounding just as surprise as ever, even though he witnessed this before.  
  
Surprisingly Rika found her voice," Again? You mean this happened before?"  
  
"Yes, just yesterday actually," Rumiko replied. "And I think I know what it is too."  
  
The cursed tamers looked up at the tall woman with confused expression.  
  
"You do?" Takato asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes I do," Rumiko replied softly.  
  
"Well tell us mom what is it?" Rika asked.  
  
The famous model looked at the dueling digimons and spoke in a whisper- like tone," The light of love."  
  
"The light of what?!" Both cursed tamer shouted together.  
  
"Your father told me about it one time Rika," Rumiko said without taking her eyes off the battle.  
  
(Flashback.Rumiko P.O.V)  
  
I was living with your father at the time because I was still cursed with that cat body of my. Your father lived with his grandmother because both of his parents had been killed in a terrible car accident. But his grandmother who lived in Japan was all too happy to take him in. There was a cherry blossom tree in his back yard. He and I used to spend hours under that tree, me lying on his lap and he writing the whole day away. He just loved to write.  
  
One nice spring day I came back from a little walk to find your father, just staring up at the sky, those strangely sad full eyes fixed on something.  
  
"Meow?" I asked as I joined him.  
  
He looked back at me with that strange sad smile of his before kneeling down on his left knee and sketching of under my chin. "Hey wildcat, probably wondering what I'm doing."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"I was just thinking about how my grandfather said that there's many different kinds of lights in this world we can't see," Matt said softly.  
  
"Meow?" I said in a confused tone and titled my head to my right. A very unlike cat thing to do, but I was a human tripped in a cat body.  
  
"Well I don't really understand it myself, but my grandpa said that there are many lights in this world. Like the light of life," the black haired boy stood up and looked at the sun. "Like the sun itself this light is meant to brighten up are lives. Then there's the light of faith that's guides us through our lives and is aided by its partner the light of destiny. And what my grandpa thinks as the strongest the light of love."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"The reason he thought it was the strongest is because if you can lived through all of it hardships, then you would be reword with happiness beyond you wildest dreams," Matt spoke softly.  
  
Then he went over to the tree and set against it truck. He took out that notepad and pen he uses to write with. He opened the book and began saying out loud with he was writing.  
  
The lights of the world:  
  
In this world are lights to guide us on this path of life itself. These lights of life, faith, destiny and love all shines greatly in our hearts. But if that shine should even faded and we loose even one of those precious lights then we forget the good things in life and began to stumble blindly across the path that is before us. And if those lights don't shines again, our faith and love could be gone forever.  
  
The way he's writes is always sad and kind of depressing, but that's how your father was. So I settle into his lap and let his calm soothing voice put me into a nice dream.  
  
(End of Flashback.normal P.O.V)  
  
"So you that the power Guilmon and Renamon has is this light of love," Takato asked.  
  
Rumiko nodded and said softly," Yes. I know it may sound stupid but it's the only thing that makes any sense."  
  
"I don't," Takato said.  
  
Rumiko smiled at the little digimon, but notice the look of shame in her daughter's own large violet eyes. The famous model knew what her daughter was ashamed about, but she tried her best to ignore it for now and focus back on the battle. Soon Takato and Rika's attentions were back on the fight too.  
  
Even though IceDevimon was a champion, his opponents with they new found gift made them more then a match for the icy digimon. So IceDevimon soared high into the air, but not even that seemed to help either. Renamon was able to jump higher then the fallen angel and kick right back to the ground. And Kai was still knocked silly from his sister last attack and was of no help.  
  
Renamon charged in from the right while Guilmon came in from the left. Renamon punch her opponent in the back of the head, while Guilmon punched him in the face. The icy digimon goes spinning backwards like a top into a tree, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Renamon then jumped onto Guilmon's shoulders and the dinosaur had no trouble supporting her. Then flames began emitting from the corners of the virus's mouth while Renamon cupped her hands towards and brought over to her right side, diamonds appearing in her hands. "Diamond sphere !!" the two cried out in unison. Guilmon thrust his head up, releasing a stream of fire, while Renamon thrust her hands out, releasing her diamonds.  
  
As the diamonds passed through the flames, they changed into a sphere of swirling flaming diamonds. The new combined attack hit IceDevimon as he tried to get into the air and sent him clear out of the park. Kai who had recovered saw the whole thing and decided to make his exit by running away quickly. He just simple vanish as he employed that cloaking spell he was using early.  
  
The light faded and Guilmon finally felt the weight on his shoulder and both collapsed to the ground. Rumiko packed up the two smaller digimons and walked over to the exhausted rookies. Takato and Rika jumped out of the famous model's arms and went over to their partners. Renamon and Guilmon were panting hard and sweating even harder.  
  
"What.just.happened.to.us?" Renamon asked while taking to catch her breath.  
  
"Don't worry it just a light shinning brightly in your hearts," Rumiko answered softly.  
  
"How do you feel Guilmon?" Takato asked.  
  
"All.warm.and.fuzzy," Guilmon said before fainted.  
  
Renamon wasn't too far behind him either. Rumiko looked at each of the sleeping digimon and then at Takato and Rika.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt if you two stayed over another night."  
  
Takato blush deeply at that, while Rika just rolled her eyes. But secretly she was hiding her own blush deep in her ashy red fur. Rumiko packed up the sleeping digimons and sling them over her shoulder. Then she and the two cursed tamers went to Rika house.  
  
But unknown to anyone there, a familiar ghostly figure have watch the entire things. The ghost had kept invisible, but know decided to show himself. He was leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets, watching the fight with a smile.  
  
He took out his left fist from his pocket and said in a clear human tone," Love is the greatest power behind those claws of their." Then thrust his fist into the air. Then the ghost faded from sight once again.  
  
Me: Well everyone we're coming to the end of this half of my story and I'll like your thoughts on the poem my character wrote and about that combined attack.  
  
BlackRenamon: Well if you ask me that diamond sphere were sweet.  
  
Rika: Well that's you. But I hate to admit it but it was good.  
  
Me: Thanks kid.  
  
Takato: But I liked to know what's deal with that ghost anyways?  
  
Me: That would be spoiling and that just aren't me. But I do promise you this, things are going to take a twist in the last few chapters. 


	12. Shadows of the past

Disclaimer: Well you know I don't own Dgimon and I really don't care.  
  
Rika (Looking irritated): All right I want to know about that ghost and I want it now.  
  
Me (Facing her): By now you should know I don't spoil anything.  
  
Takato: But that guy sure is weird.  
  
Rika: Gogglehead you think anything is weird.  
  
Takato (Blushing like crazy): Yeah well I umm."  
  
BlackRenamon: Figures this guy turns red as a tomato anything the queen talks to him.  
  
Me: Well when it's happens it happens.  
  
Rika: Yeah, well not me.  
  
Me (Rolling my eyes): Right.  
  
Rika (Not liking that tone of voice): Hey what does that mean?  
  
Me (Shrugs): Nothing.  
  
Rika (Getting mad): Listen here, if you don't tell me now I really going to do something that would be you wish you were never born.  
  
Me: Right. Now on with this chapter.  
  
In-Training: Chapter 11: Shadows of the past.  
  
Night had set in and it was the prefect time for two certain some bodies to a little night prowling. Rumiko and Renamon had spent the past two night looking for Kai and IceDevimon's lair, but with little luck. And it was started to ware thin on both of their patience. So now the two were taking a break in the park, near Guilmon's old home.  
  
"Rumiko," Renamon spoke softly.  
  
"Yes Renamon?" the famous model asked.  
  
"Can you explain this light of love," Renamon said.  
  
"Hmm," Rumiko looked up at the half moon. "I really don't understand it myself. But I think it's a bond of true love."  
  
"A bond of true love?" Renamon repeated as her ears twitched.  
  
"Yes," Rumiko said, nodding. "I think it's the reason my family's curse is lifted, because the light of our loved ones shinned through the dark hold of the curse."  
  
"Makes sense, but I was wondering about my link with this strange power," Renamon said.  
  
"Well actually it simple," Rumiko said.  
  
"Really?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Yes, it your love for Rika," Rumiko said then brought up her right to hide a smile. "And Guilmon."  
  
"What?" Renamon asked startled as she looked away to hide her blush. "Me and Guilmon are just friends."  
  
But the famous model did pick up the slight nervousness in her friend's tone, which over made her smile grow.  
  
"You can't hide it from me you know, I can tell when someone is in love," Rumiko said in a teasingly friendly tone.  
  
"I still don't understand, why do you think I love Guilmon?" Renamon asked, trying to keep her voice even, but failing, as her blush grew deeper.  
  
Rumiko shrugged as she said," Little things really. Like the way you hurried to save when he Kai had-"  
  
"Speaking of him, shouldn't we be getting back to our search," Renamon interrupted as she tried to changed the subject.  
  
"Sure, I think we had a good enough break," Rumiko said smugly.  
  
Renamon looked sideways at her friend and notice a Rika-like smirk on her face. But she tried her best to ignore it as both jumped into a tree and went back to their searching.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Things at the Matsuki's bakery had became a little crazy. With their only help unable to much that left the bread making couple all by themselves. So in the end Guilmon had decided to help out his tamer's parents. But things were still like a zoo. Luckily Renamon and Rika had dropped by and Renamon had volunteer to work too. But secretly she was overjoyed to be working by her secret love side, some goes for Guilmon. During that time both would look over at each other and then quickly looked away in embarrassment  
  
The two cursed digimons watched from the counter as their larger partners worked beside, Takato's father. Mr. Matsuki was taking out a flesh load of bread out of the oven as Guilmon was knotting some duo. Renamon was making a flesh bunch of cream puff.  
  
After finishing the cream puffs, Renamon went over to the counter the in-trainings were on and began preparing duo for more bread. She was cranking over an egg, when Guilmon walked by, his tail brushed up against hers. That feeling along was enough for the egg to go flying out of Renamon's paws. Choice would have it, the egg landed on Takato, cranking opening and covering the little brown Gigimon in yank. Rika burst out laughing as Takato's brown scaly skin turned as red as his larger partner's.  
  
"Sorry," Renamon said sincerely.  
  
Then she grabbed a towel and proceeding to clean Takato up. But a certain someone had notice her careless.  
  
"Hey Renamon I thought you were never that clumsy?" the infant-like voice of Guilmon asked.  
  
Startled again, Renamon nearly dropped Takato. She put him back on the counter and faced Guilmon. But both cursed tamers notice a faint pink on Renamon's checks.  
  
"It was umm, an accident," Renamon said, nervously.  
  
That was another sign; Renamon usually didn't have any troubling talking. But of course Guilmon didn't seem to pick up on it.  
  
"Oh okay," he said then went back to his work.  
  
Renamon sigh in relief before getting another egg.  
  
"Wow that's something I thought I would never see that," Takato said.  
  
"Yeah and what's would that be gogglehead?" Rika asked.  
  
"Renamon in love," Takato said, sounded mildly shocked.  
  
That in turn got a tail slap from Rika. "Renamon doesn't love dinoboy."  
  
"Yes, she does, I seen this kind of stuff before," Takato said.  
  
"Like how gogglehead?" Rika asked forcefully.  
  
"Like when Guilmon told me, he." Takato voice trailed off.  
  
"When he what?" Rika commanded.  
  
"When he told he loved Renamon," Takato whispered, while looking away.  
  
"What? Speak up gogglehead or I'll gave you another tail slap only harder," Rika threat by waving her tail in front of Takato.  
  
"When he told me, he loved Renamon," Takato said nervously and louder this time, but still quiet enough so Renamon wouldn't hear.  
  
That surprised Rika, she knew about Renamon's crush on dinoboy. But she had no clue that dinoboy had a crush on Renamon. But she decided to let the thought dropped for now.  
  
"C'mon gogglehead I'm bored. Lets go to your room and see if there's anything good on," Rika said.  
  
Takato nodded, still confused about a few things and both jumped off of the counter. They left the kitchen and was about to climb the stair when a custom leaving caught Takato's attention. The person had icy white attire with matching hair. The guy most have felt Takato watching him and looked at the brown lizard with red eyes. Then he lift.  
  
Takato didn't know why, but something about that guy seem to stir the little virus memory. He recalled someone dressing like that person he just saw, but the other guy was wearing sunglasses so it was impossible to see his eyes.  
  
A tail slap from Rika brought Takato out of his thought. "Hey gogglehead what are you looking at?"  
  
"Just some guy I thought I recognize," Takato answered.  
  
"Whatever, gogglehead," Rika said coldly as she rolled her eyes. Then she began climbing the stair with Takato close behind.  
  
(Kai's lair)  
  
IceDevimon in his human form had just returned to find Kai, napping again. That crystal orb of his displaying another one of his old memories. The icy digimon still couldn't figure out why the orb display the memory like Kai was watching it instead of through his own eyes. So he just looked at the picture and let his wondering thoughts drop.  
  
Kai looked about 14, wearing a gray shirt with the sleeves tore off, beneath a red cape. He wore black jeans and black high-tops were blue strips running down it. His hair was a complete and total mass. He was staring at a man in his early 40s, his graying hair cut short. This man was wearing a blue business suit, without a coat and the sleeves of his shirt rolled. His blues eyes were staring deep into Kai's own blues.  
  
The man was saying something, but of course it was muted. Just anything the icy fallen angel couldn't figure out about the orb. But the man looked disappointed as he shock his head. Then a pulled out a square piece of tan paper with Japanese writing on it. He held out in front of his face and started to chant, by IceDevimon guess. Then lightening came flying out of the paper and straight towards Kai. But Kai quickly took out his own spell paper and chanted quickly. The lightening was rebounded back to it firer. But the man quickly leapt out of the way, landed on the ground and rolled to his feet. Then both Kai and the man took out another spell paper and both chanted. Lightening once again came from both and stroke, creating a large explosion. Once the smoke cleaned, Kai was standing victoriously and holding his opponent by the shirt. Then Kai said something that IceDevimon was able to read by the lips. Kai said," Goodbye father, with a devilish smirk. Then he raised his right hand, index and middle fingers out and pierced them through his father's throat.  
  
The picture started to waver as Kai began to stir. The picture completely vanished as Kai woke up. He put on the same smirk as in his memory and said," That was one of my more happier memories." Then he reached into his right pants pocket and pulled out a gold locket with a blue rail and blue circle on the front. He opened it and looked at the family picture when he was around eight years old. He then put the locket away  
  
The fake human smiled as he pulled out a loaf from the bag and said," I could tell." Then he took one big bit out of the bread, causing clumps to full to the floor.  
  
"That fool actually thought he could help me, like I wanted any," Kai said smugly then made a gesture with his left hand and another loaf came flying out of the bag and into his hand.  
  
"But it didn't work out the way he hoped," IceDevimon said.  
  
"Of course not," Kai said then took a bite of out his loaf. After swallowing, his said," Then I wanted to tell my family about my fool of a father death and let them join him.  
  
"But you mother already put up that spell, stopping you from entering," the fake human said.  
  
"Yes," Kai hissed, tighten the grip on his bread. "But I meant up with my darling sister after she was cursed."  
  
"Then why not just kill her then?" IceDevimon asked with a curious eye.  
  
"Because of him," Kai hissed angrily and his grip tighten so much that he crushed the bread in his hand.  
  
"You mean your sister's mate," IceDevimon said with just a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Yessss, we fought and he broke through all of my spell and gave me a good hit to my stomach. That's when I realized if I was going to beat him, I would need to fight like he did and at his level," Kai said.  
  
The room grow silent as Kai became lost in yet another one of his memories, but he snapped out of it quickly. He calmed himself down and looked at his partner.  
  
"Enough talk about the olds, did you plant it?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, I'm not some pathetic human idiot," IceDevimon said annoyingly.  
  
"Well don't forget this pathetic human idiot controls your fate," Kai said sarcastically and then snapped his right finger.  
  
The hidden collar under the fake human's neck tightened enough take his breathe away. IceDevimon hunched over as he gripped at his neck, trying to breath. Kai snapped his fingers again and icy fallen angel could breath again.  
  
"What are you planning this time?" IceDevimon asked coldly as he straightened up.  
  
"I'm not the kind of person to let my leak, besides you might screw it up, like usually," Kai said smoothly but coldly.  
  
The icy digimon was out enraged by what was just said, but he kept his mouth closed.  
  
(Nonaka household)  
  
Rika was surprised to find an old brown leather book with none other then the black lightening blot crest on it. Just by the symbol on the book, the red furred Viximon knew it was something from her father, for the black lightening bolt was the family crest of he Smiths. So after a little work, Rika was able to open it and was surprised to find the poem from when her mother took her about the light of love. So she flipped through the pages the best she could and was surprised to find nothing but poems, probably all written by her father. But then a title caught her attention and she began reading.  
Shadows of the past  
  
& Lights of the future  
  
The lights of the future are meant to guide us on our paths of life, but they are not without their rivals, the shadows of the past. The shadows of jealousy, anger, pride and depression are a danger to the futures of life, faith, destiny and love. The shadows live in the past and sometimes never leave us. And in time a shadow could defeat a light and that light could be lost forever.  
  
Rika couldn't believe what she just read, because to her, it sounded like her own soul that was so cold so long again. But then her eye was once again caught by the poem right next to it.  
Light of the future returning to a soul  
  
A shadow of the past is strong and could stay with a person for life. But someone who has a life of the future in them and a caring heart can help defeat a shadow and bring back the light into a soulless person. But when a light is restored the person is confused and unsure of himself or herself. But if that light remains strong, the person quickly realized they're own action and would ask for remorse. In the end a light is emotion that can't be beaten.  
  
Rika felt like crying because both of her father's poems sounded so much like her. But then she thought about the one person who brought out her light in a stream of never ending shadow. The one person who never gave up on her. Takato Matsuki  
  
Then someone grabbed the book. Rika looked up to see Renamon looking at the book.  
  
"You know he sounds a lot like you," she said without taking her eyes away from the book.  
  
"Huh?" Rika looked confused. "What do you mean Renamon?"  
  
Renamon took a sit as she said," Well it sounded from you father writing, he wasn't good at showing his feeling like you." So he wrote what he was feeling off of his chest. You should try it when you returned to normal." Then she gestures the cursed tamer to come and sit on her lap.  
  
Decided what the heck, Rika went over and settle herself on her large partner's lap.  
  
Renamon looked down at the little in-training with a smile and said," But I think this one really says a lot about him."  
  
She then flipped through a few pages and began reading," The shadow within me. Sometimes I think I am cursed. All of my loved one always gets hurt of worse. So I walked the path of a shadow, never to darken other with my pain. Yet I help others who need it. But yet I have no friends. I think the heart is the greatest weapon. Yet I let no one in it. I walked among the shadows, yet I carry a light deep within me. I am totally cursed or do I just choice to be. Do I have a shadow within me or am I the shadow?"  
  
Rika was staring forward, looking deep in thought. So Renamon was about to take her off of her lap when the cursed tamer spoke in a soft tone.  
  
"I guess we're a lot alike."  
  
"Hmm, yes lonely but truly not. Strong but truly not," Renamon said.  
  
Rika smile sadly as she said," Sounds like something that should be in one of my dad's poems."  
  
"Or one of your," Renamon said softly.  
  
Rika opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words, so she closed it. So Renamon put Rika down and set the book near her bed. Then she faded into the shadows.  
  
(Later at night)  
  
Night had already set in and everyone was either turning in for bed or was already in it. But hovering above the Matsuki bakery was an inhuman shadow, cast by the moonlight. With his arms folded across his chest, IceDevimon looked down at the small building with a smirk. Then he unfolded his arms and in his right hand was a talisman. It was circled shape with two men on it. The one on the right was on his hands and knees and the other one was standing with his hand over the other guys.  
  
The icy fallen angel began chanting and the talisman began glowing a dark red color. IceDevimon chanting became louder and the glow of the talisman brightened. Soon the back door of the bakery opened and a inhuman figure stepped out. The figure closed the door and just stood there.  
  
The icy digimon landed in front of Guilmon. But the virus-type looked off. Instead of his usually bright yellow eyes, they were a dark red.  
  
IceDevimon brushed his clawed finger against the dinosaur's nose painfully, but he didn't cry out in pain. Guilmon just stood there lifeless.  
  
"It would be so easy right now. But that pathetic human wants you live for something, so match!" the icy digimon order and began walking away with Guilmon following close behind.  
  
(Nonaka household)  
  
"RRRRRRREEEEEEEEENNNNNNAAAAAAAMMMMMMOOOONNNN," the ghostly voice of Kai said smoothly, waking Renamon.  
  
The fox-type up from her bed and into her fighting stance, expecting Rumiko to rushed through the door at any moment.  
  
"Only you can here me little fox."  
  
"Alright I'm up, so what do you want?" Renamon spoke softly so not to wake Rika.  
  
"Oh just to tell you that IceDevimon and myself have that digimon you little friend calls dinoboy."  
  
"You have Guilmon," Renamon's concern filled voice rose a little, but not enough to wake Rika.  
  
"Oh yes, he's waiting for at that Hpynos building with me and IceDevimon."  
  
And without a moment hesitation, Renamon phased into shadow form and raced out of the house. She wasn't thinking clearly or she would have probably woken Rumiko or Miss Makino.  
  
(.)  
  
Kai was have a mental conversation with his partner, who wasn't with him at the time.  
  
"I still say this plan of your isn't going to work," IceDevimon said coldly.  
  
"Trust it is," Kai replied smoothly.  
  
"And I say, I should just delete this goof ball and be done with this whole light of love nonsense," IceDevimon said with just a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"And I say we wait, or do I have to teach you a lesson?" Kai snapped his fingers and wherever, his icy friend lost his breathe.  
  
"Al-right," the icy digimon spited out.  
  
Kai grin in victor and snapped his fingers. And wherever IceDevimon was, he could breath again.  
  
"One of these days when I'm free of your blasted spell, I will enjoy raping you apart.slowly," IceDevimon hissed in a low tone.  
  
Kai was about to responded when Renamon appeared right in front of him. She looked calm, but Kai could see the anger burning brightly in those beautiful blue eyes of hers.  
  
"Where's Guilmon?" She asked in a even angrily tone.  
  
"Sorry, but you just missed him. IceDevimon took him to the park where he's going to be buried alive," Kai answer with a smooth sarcastic tone.  
  
Renamon didn't responded to that, instead she started to phase out. But then she let out a small yelp of surprise as her body fully reappeared.  
  
"Oh yes, I put a magical barrel around this entire roof, making escape a dream," Kai said in a sarcastically boosting tone.  
  
Renamon stared at evil tyrant for a belief moment before getting into a fighting stance. She charged, but suddenly she had a hard time breathing. The fox-like digimon collapsed to her knees as she tried to take in some air. But it felt like someone holding her lungs in a tight grip.  
  
Kai walked up to her and Renamon felt like that grip was getting tighter. He kneeled down and said in that smooth sarcastic tone of his," Another think I forget to you about, the barrel would drain the air straight out of your lungs if you about five feet close to me. So I could let you chock to death." Then he smirked. "But then where's the fun in that."  
  
He then kicked Renamon in the face, sending her into the barrel, electricity shouting through her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Renamon called out.  
  
She fell from the barrel and Kai slowly walked over to her. He picked the panting Renamon up by her chest fur.  
  
"So tell me where's that incredibly power light of love?" Kai asked sarcastically.  
  
Renamon looked at him and managed to say," I.don't.need.it.to.beat.you."  
  
Kai tightened his grip and smiled as Renamon moaned in pain. Then he felt something grip his wrist and squeezed it tighten. It was so tight that Kai lost his hold on Renamon's fur. Then he was nailed in the face, sending him flying through the air and crushed landed on is back. The twisted Makino looked up and see his sister, panting heavily as she helped Renamon up.  
  
Kai got to his feet and angrily said," How did you know? I didn't send you my message."  
  
Rumiko faced him and said firmly," No but I a little paranoid, I keep my senses alert even in my sleep."  
  
"So you sensed me when left," Renamon said.  
  
Rumiko nodded and said," Yes and I sensed the looming dark power in the air."  
  
"So it doesn't matter, you both tripped now," Kai said in that smooth tone of his.  
  
"So then I guess we just have to beat it out of you," Rumiko said firmly as she took up her usual fighting stance.  
  
Renamon also got into her fighting stance. But Kai just folded his arms across his chest as a grin blossomed on his face.  
  
"Oh but you can't darling little sister. If you get within five feet of me, the barrel would literally take you breath away," he said in his smooth sarcastic tone.  
  
But Rumiko was silent. She just looked at her friends with her eyes and nodded to something behind Kai. The fox-like digimon notice what her cursed tamer's mother was pointing at and nodded.  
  
Then both dashed off in opposite directions with Rumiko dashing to the right and Renamon on the left. Then both changed directions and ran straight towards Kai. But the twisted spell caster just stood there, knowing full well that if those two get within five feet of him, they were feel like someone was putting a clap on their lungs. But surprisingly the two fighters rushed pasted Kai and left him completely confused.  
  
"Hey Kai," the smug voice of Rumiko called to him.  
  
Kai spun around and what he saw made his mouth drop. Rumiko was half way through a door, waving at he mockingly and Renamon was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Seems like you forgotten something else," she said sarcastically before disappearing through the door.  
  
Kai was literally hopping mad. How could he have been so stupid to forget if there was a any kind of entrance, the barrel effect was useless in that spot? And the fox and his sister had sped themselves out, so they could within the five feet limit.  
  
(The park)  
  
In the park, IceDevimon was hading troubles of his own. Thanks to a certain white and purple digimon alerting a certain blue haired tamer with a loud mouth digimon about Guilmon being in danger, IceDevimon was up against Gagromon and Beelzemon: blast mode.  
  
"So you think you can mass with pineapplehead and get away with it? Think again!" the biker look alike aimed his giant gun at the icy digimon. "Corona blaster!"  
  
IceDevimon barely avoided the massive purple blast of energy, only to have Gagromon get in his face.  
  
"So you want more, well have a helping of bunny pummel!" And thrust his green glowing guns up.  
  
But IceDevimon flew back, avoiding the attack and then high into the air.  
  
"Diamond storm!"  
  
Startled the icy digimon looked up to see hundreds of diamonds showering him. IceDevimon want hurtling towards the ground where Rumiko meant him with a foot in the back. The icy fallen angel was send flying into a tree trunk. Holding his stomach, IceDevimon slowly and painfully rose to his feet. He wasn't ready to deal with three supped up digimon and a powerhouse of a human. So he took off flying with Gagromon, Henry and Beelzemon in hot pursuit. But Rumiko and Renamon stood behind. The fox rushed over and cut Guilmon free. He looked fine, no stretches or marks on him and that puzzled Renamon.  
  
"Is he okay?" Rumiko asked as she joined her friend.  
  
"Yes, but the odd thing is he's unharmed. So how did IceDevimon get him here?"  
  
Rumiko walked behind the fallen digimon and yanked something off of his neck. "This is how." Then held up an all to familiar object. "One of Kai's mind controller. He must have put it on him somehow."  
  
Renamon simply nodded, nearly over come with joy that Guilmon was all right and unharmed. But she hid it as usually. So she with Rumiko helped picked up Guilmon and then took him home.  
  
Me: Well forks we're coming to the end. And be sure to read the summaries of the side story and sequel in the last chapter.  
  
Rika (looking annoyed): So how are you planning of ending this one off?  
  
Me: Now you know I don't spoil anything.  
  
Takato: But I can't wait for the last one.  
  
BlackRenamon: I have a feeling you don't have to wait long. 


	13. Rumikothe new shadow fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
BlackRenamon: And I hear this is the final one.  
  
Me: That's right old friend.  
  
Rika: Finally I didn't think I could taken another minute of this.  
  
Takato: I don't know I kind of liked it.  
  
Rika: You like anything gogglehead.  
  
BlackRenamon: He didn't like the D-reaper  
  
Me: That's for sure. Now on with my final chapter and remember to check out the preview for the up and coming stories in the series.  
  
In-Training: Chapter 12: Rumiko. the new shadow fighter.  
  
Kai was still on top of Hypnos building and he was still mad. He was just punching a wall to work off his frustration when IceDevimon came floating down with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Well another one of your plan that failed pathetically," the icy digimon said coldly.  
  
"My plans are prefect! It you on the other hand I'm not so sure of," Kai said angrily, jabbing his finger in IceDevimon's chest.  
  
"Your plans failed worse then anything I could ever hope of making," IceDevimon roared angrily.  
  
"And I guess one of your plans would insure we win," Kai said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes it would," IceDevimon said.  
  
"Then by all means led on," Kai made a hand gesture to his right.  
  
"Gladly," IceDevimon said.  
  
Then he started to walk off, but was stopped when he hit the magical barrel.  
  
"But first get this barrel down!" IceDevimon roared.  
  
Kai just rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. Then he begins chanting.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Rumiko was taking a break from her work. But instead of doing her usual stress relaxing exercises, she was talking with a certain yellow fox with a smaller fox with red fur on her dressing table.  
  
"So how's Guilmon?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"Oh he's fine, just a bit worried that's all," Renamon replied with just a tiny bit of joy.  
  
"Did you put that spell my mom gave you on him?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"Yes," Renamon answered.  
  
"Mom do you think them would just give up now that Kai can't control either Renamon or Guilmon?" Rika asked  
  
"I wish so. But Kai is dead set on his revenge," Rumiko said grimly.  
  
"But with grandma spells on both, Guilmon's and our house, it's almost impossible for him to get in," Rika said.  
  
"But there's other things you most concerned dear," Rumiko said.  
  
"Like what?" Rika asked, confusingly.  
  
"Like IceDevimon," Renamon said. "Plus there's others things too that can make this worse."  
  
"Yes, both of them tyrants could kidnap another tamer and their digimon," Rumiko said.  
  
"And used them to lure us into a fight," Renamon said.  
  
"Then they could use the others as shields," Rika said, realizing what her mother and partner were fearing about.  
  
"Then we would be in trouble," Renamon said, then she and Rumiko sighed in unison.  
  
Then a knocked came at the door. "Miss Nonaka, everything is ready for the next shot."  
  
"Okay, be out in a minute," Rumiko called. Then she turned to her daughter and friend. "Well our time is up."  
  
"Okay. See you back at home," Renamon went over and picked up her former tamer and then faded into the shadows.  
  
Rumiko changed into the next dress she was going to model and was about to head out when for some reason a memory chooses that time to pop into her head.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Rumiko had been living with the Smith for nearly a week now and she was starting to love it. And with her being a cat and all, she was must active during the night. She was just returning from a midnight walk, fighting away male cats that came her where, when she saw a figure in the roof. After climbing up there, she found Matthew staring at the full moon.  
  
She went up to him and meowed.  
  
"Oh hi wildcat, you're probably wondering what I'm doing him," Matt said softly.  
  
Matt had a feeling that Rumiko was more then just a cat and treated her like a human being  
  
"Meow?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"Well wildcat, the full moon stir me," Matt said softly and looked back at the moon. "My parents were killed when there was full moon." Then he gave a short small laugh. "But even back then I was know as the shadow fighter."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Back in my old high school I was good at hiding in the shadows, and jumping out when the time was right," Matt said. "Oh I wasn't a coward, it was just the way I fought."  
  
Rumiko climbed onto Matt's lap and here begin stroking her fur. They just set there in the light of the moon for a few moments.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about things," Matt suddenly muttered.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Well when my parents were killed I thought I was cursed," Matt said softly.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Well when my dad's car started to spin out of control, my door swung opened like some unseen hand opened it, then that same hand pushed me out of the car," Matt sigh as he recalled that memory. "But I did learn something on that night."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Matt looked deep into the cat's eyes and spoke in a whisper," Now happens by chance. Everything is meat to happened for a reason. But I haven't figure my out yet."  
  
Rumiko didn't answer him; she just let Matt continue to pat her.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Miss Nonaka are you done yet?" someone asked from behind her door.  
  
Rumiko snapped out of her trace and said," Yes, nearly."  
  
"Just want to make sure," the person called.  
  
"Okay," Rumiko called.  
  
Then she went out, wondering why she remembered that memory.  
  
(In the park)  
  
IceDevimon in his human form, spying on a group of children, he realized where tamers like the others he meat. But he only recognized one of them. That was one of the tamers that defeated him for the first time. Henry he think his name was. He just recently learned the others. The one with a Leomon was names Jeri.  
  
Leomon was brought back by the used of the digital world's four high- powered guardians.  
  
One with a Gaurdromon was named Kazu. Then they was Kenta was a MarineAngemon. Suzie, Henry little sister had a lopmon. And Ryo who has a cryberdramon. They were talking about something, but IceDevimon was too far away to hear it. So being careful, the icy digimon closed the gap between him and his prey.  
  
"So you mean she didn't want our help?" Kenta asked, sounding like his usually self.  
  
"I know who would want my help?" Kazu asked, sounding like he's always does.  
  
"But it's puzzling, why doesn't Rika's mother want our help in this matter?" Leomon asked.  
  
"Well she said it was best if we don't get involved," Henry said.  
  
"But I wouldn't worry. I mean Rika's mom sure one mean girl. I mean she put even Renamon to shame," Terriermon exclaimed with sarcasm.  
  
"Terriermon," Henry scolded him.  
  
"But it true. She and Renamon took on IceDevimon like he was just a bag of crashed ice," Terriermon said.  
  
"She took on IceDevimon!?" Kenta and Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"Yup and she did great," a familiar voice said.  
  
The tamers and their digimon looked up from where the voice came from the see, Impmon sating on a tree breach.  
  
"Oh hi Impmon," Jeri said happily.  
  
Impmon turned his head away when Jeri talked to him. He still felt ashamed at what he did to her Jeri.  
  
"Dude did you really see Rika's mom get butt?" Kazu asked, frantically.  
  
"Yeah, she was great, almost as good as foxy herself," Impmon said. "And Rika's mom's sure got one mean kick."  
  
"What do you mean?" Suzie asked.  
  
"Nothing," Impmon said.  
  
"Impmon do you know anything about what's going on with Rika's family?" Henry asked.  
  
"Wish I did, but foxy is avoiding it too," impmon said.  
  
"Well that's just bring us back to square one," Henry said.  
  
"Yeah, completely in the dark," Terriermon sarcastically said.  
  
Meanwhile IceDevimon smiled as he listens to the whole conversation. Those tamers would be no trouble, because they are being kept in the dark. But he needed to be worried about some of them. Some sounded like they want to help. But in the end he knew they wouldn't be any problems.  
  
(Mutsaki bakery)  
  
Takato was bored. Not being able to do anything was starting to get to him. He was so use to either working in the store or just being outdoors, fighting a digimon or just playing in the park. But with him being changed into a brown scale Gigmon and his mom being really concern about him going out without either one of his parents or Guilmon with him. And that make him feel like a baby as times.  
  
Now laying on his back on his bed, the young human turned digimon was trying to think of anything to do. But having no hands was another problem in itself. So after nearly fifteen minutes of just staring at the ceiling, the little brown scale in-training decided to see what was going on down in the bakery.  
  
He rolled onto his feet and jumped off his bed. Luckily his mom leaves the doors opened just wide enough for him to get through, or he would really be in a pickle. He just stepped through the opening, only to collide with something head on.  
  
"Ouch, watch were you're going gogglehead," an all to familiar and commanding voice said.  
  
Takato opened his huge, amber eyes and stared into the large violet eyes of Rika. The little brown in-training became lost in those eyes again. But at the same time Rika became lost in Takato's eyes. After a few minute Takato finally found his voice.  
  
"R-R-Rika what are you doing here," he stammered.  
  
The red furred in-training gave one of her trademark smile and said," Well Renamon said she wanted to help. But between you and me she just wanted to be close to dinoboy."  
  
Takato couldn't help himself when he said," Oh and you wanted to see me how sweet."  
  
Rika turned around and gave him a tail slap," Maybe I was just bored and thought something here might just be worth wild." But secretly she was hiding a blush deep within her fur.  
  
"Oh well this place isn't really any better, I have been bored out of my skull for the past three hours," Takato said.  
  
"Hmm I could think of something," Rika said, almost purring.  
  
"Really, what?" Takato asked.  
  
Then Rika tackled him and both in-trainings go stumbling into Takato's room. Catching on, Takato wrapped his tail over Rika's and got on top of her.  
  
"Ha I got ya," he exclaimed.  
  
Then Rika opened her mouth and fire a bubble attack. The attack was so unexpected Takato was thrown onto his bed. Rika jumped onto the bed and smirk down at Takato. But that soon faded as Takato fired his own bubble attack. Rika braced herself and took the attack. But before the little fox digimon could recover, Takato tackled her into the pile of clothes he's been using as a bed.  
  
The two in-trainings continued their wrestling match, while at the same time getting tangle up in Tokato's clothes. Then both begin unleashing their bubble attack, felling the room with bubbles.  
  
Getting free of the web of cloth, Rika jumped off of Takato's bed with a suck around her tail. Then one of Takato's blue hooded shirts leapt to the floor. Rika could see the former gogglehead through the collar of the shirt and the little fox digimon broke out into a fit of giggles. Takato took this time while Rika was distracted to run passed her, grabbed her tail with his mouth and pulled her into his little tent. But with a little effort, Rika got behind him with Takato still on her tail literally and bit into his tail.  
  
Then the shirt that both in-trainings were trapped in begins swirling around like a top, until it collided with something. Then the shirt was lifted off of the cursed tamers and they looked up at the faces of Renamon and Guilmon with they tails still in each other's mouths.  
  
"Having fun are we?" Renamon asked with a tiny smile.  
  
The cursed tamers spilt out the tails and nodded, kind of embarrass by what they were doing. Then the smile on Renamon's face grows. She kneeled down and patted Takato on the head, while stroking Rika's fur. "Well try and keep the reckless down, the costumers are wondering," she said in a soft almost motherly way.  
  
With being said, she straighten up and with Guilmon, both went back down stairs. The two little digimon stared at the door, with confused looks. Then Rika gave Takato a quick sideway glare, before jumping on him again, resuming their wrestling match.  
  
(Kai's lair)  
  
Kai relaxed in his chair with his eyes closed, waiting for the icy freak to return. The entire time he waited, Kai was thinking of what would be IceDevimon expression when his darling sister and that fox beat him into the ground. And it caused a smile to blossomed on his face.  
  
He heard the door opened then close a few second after opening. Kai opened his eyes to see icy white wings folded around a human body. A few moments after that the wings opened again and IceDevimon was once again a digimon. But Kai notice the ice fallen angel looked pleased, not mad.  
  
"You looked pleased about something," Kai said, bitterly.  
  
The smile on the digimon face grows," Oh yes I am." His voice was almost like he was singing.  
  
Kai shifted to the right of his chair and planted his cheek on his fist," Mind enlightening me?"  
  
"Well I have a plan that will insure that we will take down dinoboy." he held one finger ".Renamon." then another finger ".And your darling little sister." and a third finger,".All in one big swoop."  
  
"And how to you intend to do that?" Kai asked, bitterly again.  
  
"Well that's why I hate to say it, I need you help," IceDevimon hissed.  
  
"And what would you need of me?" Kai asked sarcastically.  
  
"A spell that would trap anybody in an unbreakable cage of energy," IceDevimon commanded.  
  
"Is that all?" Kai asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," IceDevimon said annoyed.  
  
"Well that's easy," Kai made a gesture with his left hand around the room. "I have collected every type of magical item in the world. So making a cage of unbreakable energy is easy."  
  
"Well then cranking," IceDevimon ordered.  
  
"Would you like anything else with that older?" Kai sarcastically asked as he got up.  
  
"No that would be go," IceDevimon answered with sarcasm.  
  
That made Kai kind of anger as he began getting what he need for the spell.  
  
(Later at the Nonaka's house)  
  
Rumiko was giving her daughter her nightly flea bath. She was gently washing her daughter's beautiful red fur.  
  
"You know Rika, your fur is much more lover then my even was," Rumiko commented.  
  
Rika sighed," Mom please don't start that all over again."  
  
"What? But it true though," Rumiko carefully brush her daughter's reddish brown fur," Much more softer then even my."  
  
Rika notice the change in her mother's tone and knew full well what it meant. The famous model was slipping back into one of her memories.  
  
"But Matthew always said if you look only to the outer beauty, you loose the true beauty," Rumiko said softly.  
  
"What did he say mom?" Rika asked.  
  
"The inner beauty. You'll loose the inner beauty," Rumiko voice was a whisper. The human and the cursed stood there in silence, until Rumiko shock her head to clean it. Then she went back to cleaning her transformed daughter.  
  
Once she was done cleaning Rika, Rumiko took the little digimon out of the tub and begin drying her. But she stopped and looked over at the east wall. Rika wondered why her mother was doing that and looked herself. Immediately the wall burst apart as something came through it, something that was colored white with wings. That thing shoved passed Rumiko, knowing her into the still full bathtub. He stopped and looked down at Rika. And the little in-training began trembling in fear, for staring down at her with blood red eyes was none then IceDevimon.  
  
Then the champion digimon scoop up the littler digimon and turned to Rumiko.  
  
"If you want to see this little one again and her brown scale friend, you and the fox will be us at the park in 60 minutes," IceDevimon said calmly.  
  
Rumiko was getting out of the tub, slightly winded for the surprised attack of the icy digimon. But IceDevimon pushed her back into the tub with his right foot. Then he flew out of the opening.  
  
That's was about the time, Renamon appeared in the room, shortly followed, by Rumiko mother burst through the door.  
  
"What happened?" the elder asked quickly.  
  
Rumiko finally got out of he tub and replied," It was that icy freak. He crashed through the wall, shoved me into the tub and took off with Rika."  
  
The elder gaze at her daughter socking clothes then raised her left hand and began chanting. A light glow began shining between the spell caster fingers. She uncurled them and the glow outlined her daughter's body. Immediately Rumiko clothes and hair dried.  
  
Rumiko gave her mother a quick nod, then looked at Renamon," Let's go."  
  
The fox nodded, then both broke into a jab. Rumiko snatching ups her jacket as she ran. Renamon made it through the front door and nearly tore it apart as she opened it. She ran out, only to collide with Guilmon. Both fell over and they're eyes locked. Everything seemed to stop just for that two to gaze into each other eyes.  
  
But that was short lived at Rumiko grabbed both of them and yank them apart and into the air.  
  
"Would you two mind do your flirting later? In case you forgotten, Rika and Takato need our help," Rumiko calmly put.  
  
The two digimon simply nodded, somewhat embarrass by their actions.  
  
Rumiko put them down and said," Okay then, lets get going."  
  
Then without another word being exchanged, all three broke into a full run and jumped over the fence.  
  
(In the park)  
  
IceDevimon last nerve was being worked because he had to listen to the whining and wihimpering of the two brats digimon. The little in-trainings feet were tied up and their mouths were gagged. But the whining was enough to even gave the icy fallen angel a headache.  
  
But Kai on the other hand seems to be enjoying all of this. He just leaned against a tree with his arms folded a crossed his chest, observing everything with a small hidden grin.  
  
IceDevimon looked frustrated when he roared," Kai would you do something to shut those brats up!"  
  
Kai shrugged and said with sarcasm lining his voice," Why, you seem to be such a good job at it."  
  
That only made the icy digimon more anger as he flapped his wing, sending a short gust of wind in the little digimon direction. Being off balanced, the two former tamers go flying back a few inches. But they continue to whine. Which only made IceDevimon madder.  
  
Kai was chuckling to himself when he stopped and looked to the right. "They're coming," he whispered.  
  
IceDevimon turned his attention to where Kai was looking and saw three figures quickly approaching. Rumiko, Renamon and Guilmon soon came into view and stopped thirty feet from the two tyrants.  
  
"Where are Takato and Rika?" Guilmon roared angrily.  
  
"Over there," IceDevimon pointed behind him.  
  
The trio could see the two little in-trainings, looking quite scared.  
  
"Why don't you came closer and we're let you have them," Kai said, sinisterly.  
  
Rumiko looked at Renamon and the fox gave her a nodded. Then she looked at Guilmon and got the same response for the dinosaur. Then the trio begin approaching the two slowly. Then they heard a clinking sound as the area they were standing on sunk just a bit. But that' when Rumiko realized her mistake.  
  
"Let move it-," but before she had a choice to finish the sentence, beams of lightening came shouting out of the ground. The ground itself was tore away reviewing a stone tablet. The lightening joined at the center, creating a bird-like cage.  
  
Kai and IceDevimon walked up to the cage with smirks on their faces.  
  
"You fell right into our trap," Kai said smugly.  
  
He brought he face right next to the cage and Rumiko punched it. She was thrown back by the energy and the two digimon caught her.  
  
"This cage can repel any force thrown at it with doubt of its normal effort," IceDevimon said.  
  
"Pyro-sphere!" Guilmon fired his attack but the cage absorbed it.  
  
"It's useless nothing you can do will every break through that cage," Kai said, almost boosting.  
  
IceDevimon turned around and walked back to the transformed humans.  
  
"Now you will have to watch as those brats are slowly tore apart," Kai said sinisterly.  
  
"I wonder if they will burst into data like any normal digimon would?" IceDevimon asked.  
  
The icy digimon ran his fingers along the two littler digimon by their gold collars, then grasped their tails and gave them one good yank. This angered Rumiko, Renamon and Guilmon greatly. The trio begins pounding on their prison but, it was no use. But they continued to pound on it. IceDevimon saw this and his sinister grin widen. He then yanked Tokato and Rika's tail even harder.  
  
"Leave." Guilmon started.  
  
".. Them," Renamon continued  
  
"ALONG!!" both cried out in unison.  
  
Then Guilmon began glowing a crimson red, while Renamon glowed a bright yellow. The fox digimon jumped onto Guilmon shoulder and the dinosaur had no trouble supporting her. Renamon cupped her hands together and brought them to her right side, diamonds appearing. Flames were coming from the ends of Guilmon mouth.  
  
"Diamond spare!" Both cried out.  
  
Guilmon shout his head up as a stream of flames begin flying out of his mouth. Renamon thrust her hands out, sending the diamonds through the flames. The diamonds came out of the flames in its colors and collided with the cage.  
  
Lightening begin flying as the flaming red sphere of diamonds struggled against it. Rumiko shielded her eyes with her lift arm. But Renamon and Guilmon stood there calmly. Finally the attack dissipated, but not before making a large enough hole for the trio to escape through.  
  
The human and the two rookies digimon wasted no time. Rumiko leaped through the hole, which was shrinking fast. Followed by Renamon and Guilmon.  
  
Kai and IceDevimon couldn't believe their own eyes. Somehow the supported unbreakable cage was broken and it prisoner freed. But the trio wasted no time in attacking. Renamon and Guilmon rushed up to the icy digimon and clothes lined him with their tails. Kai was still in shock when Rumiko charged and gave him a punch to the face.  
  
Kai got to his feet and said," Not bad. You could possibly be the next shadow fighter."  
  
It was meant to be an insult, but Rumiko took it another way.  
  
"Yeah I could and you know what I have to say it," Rumiko said.  
  
Kai growled as IceDevimon joined him. The still glowing Renamon and Guilmon also joined they friend.  
  
Oh boy here's it comes, Kai thought grimly.  
  
"Emotions like love and kindness are the power behind these fists of my!" the trio cried out as they thrust their fists to the sky.  
  
Kai growled again as he got into a fighting stance. Then the trio charged the two tyrants. IceDevimon then want air born, hopping to avoid the two rookie level digimon. But Renamon leapt into air and rushed passed the champion digimon and strike him with her tail. That caught the icy of balance and he descends just a bit. But that was enough for Guilmon. The virus type got a running start, and then jumped up. He tackled the icy champion and both crashed to the ground with IceDevimon taking the full force of the impacted. Guilmon leapt away from his opponent as Renamon drove both knees into IceDevimon's gut.  
  
Kai wasn't fairing much better then his teammate. Rumiko kept dashing out punching and Kai could barely avoid the nearly invisible fists. Suddenly, Rumiko crouched and tripped her opponent. Kai caught himself with his elbows. But then Rumiko threw herself onto his twisted brother and gave him one good ear-busting blow. Kai fell, unable to support the extra weight. Rumiko then drove her elbows into Kai gut and jump off of him.  
  
Kai got to his feet slowly as IceDevimon joined him  
  
"I think it's time we made our exited," Kai said.  
  
IceDevimon only nodded. Then Kai took one of his escape balls from his left pants pocket and throw it to the ground. The ball exploded into a bright flash of light, blinding Rumiko Renamon and Guilmon. When the flash faded and everyone could see again, Kai and his icy friend were gone.  
  
The trio didn't bother with searching, knowing it was useless too. So instead Renamon with Guilmon on her paws went over to their transformed tamers. After Takato and Rika were untied and they were safely with their digimon, the four went back to Rumiko.  
  
"Rumiko?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Yes," Rumiko answered.  
  
"Is it true about you taking your late husband title?" Renamon asked.  
  
Rumiko nodded slowly and said softly as she looked at the sky ," Yes, I think it what Matt would have wanted."  
  
"That's great mom," Rika said happily  
  
Rumiko smiled and ran her hand through her daughter's fur. Then the five left the pack and on that night, the stars seemed to glowed brighter then usual. Like they were celebrating this moment.  
  
Me: Well that's it for now. And tell me what you think.  
  
BlackRenamon: And now the moment you been waiting for.  
  
Summary for Shadow of the past: One mouth had passed and Renamon with Rika are thrown into the past by a mysterious force. There they meet none other then Matthew Smith, Sho Nonaka and a teenage Rumiko Makino.  
  
Summary for In-Training: the next level: Five mouths had passed and everything seems to be going well. Rumiko, Renamon and Guilmon have been putting Kai and IceDevimon in their place for a while now. But Kai seems to have a plan up his sleeve that could spell doom not over for the trio of fighters and their cursed partners, but the whole world.  
  
BlackRenamon: Well there they are.  
  
Me (Smiling slyly): Yeah and I think I'm going to leave the next in- training for later and write Shadow of the past first.  
  
BlackRenamon: And let not forget about that other one you're working on, so it's might be some time before you see any of these other fices.  
  
Me (Nodded): True. 


End file.
